Gamekeepers
by Rheyna Rosevelt
Summary: Untuk mengatasi hobi baru para murid Hogwarts, yaitu 'keluar malam', Dumbledore dkk membentuk sebuah tim. Namun, apa jadinya kalau anggota tim itu ternyata adalah seorang Malfoy dan seorang Granger? [NOW ON HIATUS]
1. Beginning

**Rheyna (RR)** : First fic :D, Dramione (cause i love it!), oya, kritik, saran, kesan dan pesannya (halah) ditunggu ya! Ato sekalian di-review aja.

**Harry** : Woy! Cepetan dong! (Bletak!)

**RR** : (Masang sepatu)OK, dah. Daripada berbasa-basi lagi, kita mulai ajah ficnya!

**Hermione** : Disclaimernya?

**RR** : Ya elah, lupa! Oke, Harry Potter bukan punya saya, tapi punyanya JK. But, kalo mau dikasih ke saya, boleh-boleh aja!

* * *

Di koridor Hogwarts terdengar suara-suara langkah kaki. Dua orang berjubah biru, dan seorang laki-laki tua. Laki-laki itu mengetuk pintu suatu ruangan, menunggu balasannya.

Hening.

Ia mengetuk lagi, dan terdengar suara seakan ada kehidupan di dalamnya (hah?).

"Ya, siapa itu?" balas seorang wanita dari dalam.

"Filch, Professor McGonagall."

"Oh,"

Seorang wanita tua membuka pintu, menatap galak pada dua anak berjubah biru.

"Keluar malam, Professor." kata Filch.

"Sudah kuduga," balas Prof. McGonagall dingin, "Dimana kau menemukannnya?"

"Dekat pondok hagrid, Professor." kata Filch, menyeringai. Prof. McGonagall menghela napas panjang.

"Tempat yang strategis untuk kencan malam hari, hah, Miss Marry dan Mr Rould?" katanya, masih memandang galak.

"Saya mengusulkan agar Hagrid ikut berpatroli, Professor." kata Filch, masih menyeringai.

"Akan kupertimbangkan." kata Prof. McGonagall, menyeret masuk dua anak malang itu.

Prof. McGonagall menghabiskan waktu tiga jam untuk menginterogasi mereka. Walhasil, mereka keluar dengan wajah pucat pasi, terkena detensi, dan Ravenclaw yang dikurangi lima puluh poin.

Baru saja kedua Ravies itu menghilang di kegelapan koridor, terdengar suara langkah seseorang berlari dari arah koridor yang berlawanan. Professor McGonagall menajamkan matanya, dan menghela napas lega karena yang berlari ternyata seorang gadis berjubah Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall tahu sekali siapa dia, karena dia adalah salah seorang murid favoritnya.

"Miss Granger?" panggil Professor McGonagall. Gadis itu menoleh dan berlai menuju ke arahnya. "Sedang apa kau? Malam-malam begini berlarian di koridor?"

"Saya hendak mengumpulkan tugas esai Transfigurasi saya, professor." jawab Hermione.

"Esai?"

"Tugas pelajaran tadi pagi." kata Hermione sambil menyerahkan lima gulungan perkamen. Professor McGonagall memeriksanya dan tersenyum.

"Kau sangat rajin, Miss Granger," kata Professor McGonagall, masih tersenyum, "Memang kubilang tugas ini dikumpulkan pada hari Senin, dan sekarang hari Senin, tapi yang kumaksud adalah Senin depan. Dan aku mengatakan 'cukup setengah gulungan perkamen!', tapi kau membuatnya lima, lagipula tulisanmu kecil-kecil…" komentar Professor McGonagall. Hermione tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Yah… kupikir lima belas poin untuk Gryffindor." kata Professor McGonagall sambil meletakkan gulungan perkamen itu di mejanya.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, Professor…" kata Hermione, dan ia berlari lagi.

Professor McGonagall meraih gagang pintu. Belum dua senti ia menggerakkannya, dua bayangan bersalah dan sebuah bayangan penuh kemenangan melewati koridor. Dua bayangan bersalah itu mengenakan jubah kuning, bersinar di kegelapan. Sedangkan yang satunya menyeringai lebar,menampakkan deretan gigi kuning tak berurutan. Sehingga tampaknya ada gigi terbang di koridor.

"Oh, tidak. Tidak lagi…" desah Professor McGonagall.

* * *

"Hermione…"

"Huh?"

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas esai Transfigurasi, belum?" terdengar suara Ronald Weasley di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Sudah."

"Kapan kau mengumpulkannya?" tanya Ron setengah kaget.

"Kemarin."

"Kenapa kau tak mengajak kami mengerjakannya bersama-sama?" Harry mengalihkan pandangannya dengan susah payah dari papan catur yang ia mainkan bersama Ron. Hermione meletakkan buku Rune-nya, menoleh ke arah dua sahabatnya.

"Siapa yang kemarin menolak ajakanku untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama?" balas Hermione dingin.

~FLASHBACK~

_"Untuk apa itu, Hermione?" tanya Ron, menunjuk bergulung-gulung perkamen, dua botol tinta, sebuah pena bulu elang, dan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku tentang Transfigurasi. _

_"Mengerjakan tugas, kurasa," jawab Harry. _

_"Tugas esai Transfigurasi." kata Hermione. _

_"Kau gila? Mengerjakannya hari ini!" teriak Ron. _

_"Aku tidak gila, Ron." jawab Hermione dengan (setengah )sabar. _

_"Hermione," kata Harry, mendekati Hermione, "santailah sedikit! Kau masih bisa mengerjakannya besok…" _

_"Atau lusa." lanjut Ron. _

_"Jangan samakan aku dengan kalian berdua!" kata Hermione, setengah berteriak, "Aku akan mengerjakannya sekarang, dan…" ia menoleh ke arah Harry dan Ron, "Mau mengerjakan bersama-sama?" _

_"Tidak, terima kasih." balas harry dan Ron sopan, lalu kembali melanjutkan permainan catur sihir mereka. _

FLASHBACK END

"Kami." jawab Harry dan Ron.

"Ya sudah, " kata Hermione, kembali membaca buku Rune-nya.

Professor McGonagall berjalan menuju patung Gargoyle, mengucapkan kata aneh, dan sebuah tangga bergerak, ia menaikinya dan menunggu dengan sabar, sampai akhirnya berdiri berhadapan dengan sebuah pintu.

"Albus?" panggil Professor McGonagall dari luar.

"Minerva?" balas suara tua dari dalam, "Masuklah!"

Professor McGonagall meraih gagang pintu, membukanya, dan tampaklah Sang Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts sedang memberi makan Fawkes, _phoenix_ kesayangannya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Professor McGonagall duduk di sebuah kursi.

"Tak biasanya kau bertandang ke sini, Minerva." kata Dumbledore, meletakkan bungkusan berisi entah-apa dan duduk di hadapan Professor McGonagall, "ada apa? Kau terlihat pucat dan mengantuk?"

"Dua-duanya benar, Albus." kata Professor McGonagall, "bayangkan! Kemarin aku menangani sepasang Ravenclaw dan Huflepuff, juga seorang Gryffindor dan Slytherin…" Professor McGonagall menghela napas panjang, "Taukah kau, Albus? Bahwa apabila hal seperti ini dibiarkan, Hogwarts bisa bubar…"

"Aku tahu." jawab Dumbledore lembut, "nah, karenanya, aku ingin membentuk Gamekeeper."

"Game -apa?" tanya Professor McGonagall, mendadak bersemangat.

"Game Boy." kata Dumbledore. "Eh, tunggu. Apa?" dengan alis mengernyit, Dumbledore membaca ulang naskah di tangannya, "Woy! (Image cool-nya langsung ilang)Sutradaranya! Ada apaan nih?"

**-BREAK!- **

Dumbledore, yang tampak agak ogah-ogahan mengulang dialog barusan dengan sebal, sebab ia telah dikerjai oleh sutradara merangkap produser (apa sih bedanya sutradara ma produser itu?), "Gamekeeper, penjaga."

"Kalau kau tak keberatan, Albus, sebaiknya kita diskusikan ini dengan guru-guru lainnya," ujar Professor McGonagall, bangkit berdiri.

"Aku tak keberatan," Dumbledore tersenyum, "dan pasti para murid pun tidak kalausisa pelajaran hari Selasa ini diliburkan…"

* * *

RR : Nah, gimana? Bagus? Jelek? Atau lumayan? Please kirim reviewnya, ya!

Harry : Caranya?

RR : Ketik REG (spasi) REVIEW, kirim ke 43237483

Pembaca : Booo! (ngelempari authorres pake batu)

RR : Eh, woi! Kalo dilemparin lagi, gak bakal ku lanjutin nih cerita!

Pembaca : (Duduk diem)

RR : Nah, gitu dong! (ngambil kompres). Ah, by the way, saya pamit dulu yah! Rheyna, pamit!

-PLOP!-


	2. You and Me

**RR** : Hello all! I comeback again! Ahahaha! Kangen ya sama aku? (ditimpuk bantal) Halah, mari kita mulai chapter 2 nya!

**Hermione** : Disclaimernya?

**RR** : Gih, ni anak nanya Disclaimer mulu dari kemaren…

**Hermione** : Ya iyalah, itu kan salah satu peraturan dasar bla bla bla bla…

**RR** : …

**Ron** : Udah, biarin aja Hermione ngoceh sendiri.

**RR** : (sweatdropped ngeliat Hermione dengan puuaaanjaaanng x leeeebaaaaar = luas persegi panjang (menghindar dari bantal terbang) menjelaskan tentang Disclaimer)… Oke.

**Disclaimer** : Yang punya JKR. Tapi, cairan-terpelesetnya punya saya, hohoho…

* * *

"Jadi begitulah."

Terdengar suara Albus Dumbledore dari ruang guru. Semua guru mengangguk-angguk. Dumbledore telah mengakhiri penjelasannya tentang hobi baru murid Hogwarts dan rencana tim 'Gamekeeper'.

"Bagus, aku setuju membuat tim ini!" kata Madam Pomfrey.

"Sepakat denganmu, Pomfrey!" kata Madam Hooch.

"Terdengar menarik!" cicit Professor Flitwick (di-Stupefy sama Flitwick)

(RR : Apaan sih?

Flitwick : Emangnya aku burung? pake mencicit segala?

RR : (Ngebuka-buka buku HP)Tapiii… di bukunya emang kamu tuh kalo ngomong mencicit! (Nunjuk sebuah paragraf)

Flitwick : Hooo…

RR : Puas?

Flitwick : (Ngangguk-ngangguk, terus ditendang keluar dari backstage sama Rheyna))

Setelah hampir semua guru menyatakan kesetujuannya, Dumbledore memandang satu guru yang sedari tadi diam saja, "Bagaimana denganmu, Professor Snape?"

"Saya setuju, Professor," kata Snape dengan suara dingin khasnya, "Masalahnya, siapa yang akan menjadi 'Gamekeeper' ini?" lanjutnya.

"Saya bisa membantu," timpal Professor McGonagall, "Kuusulkan satu orang, Miss Hermione Granger."

"Bagus juga," kata Dumbledore ceria, "Yang satunya lagi?"

"Mr Malfoy, professor." kata Snape. Professor McGonagall melotot.

"Severus, kalau mereka berdua di satukan, pasti akan jadi kekacauan besar!"

"Justru itu," balas Snape, berbalik melotot, "Ini akan menjadi langkah awal untuk pencapaian persatuan-antar-asrama!"

Professor McGonagall duduk, tapi masih memandang tajam Snape dan Dumbledore. "Pemikiran bagus, Professor Snape," Dumbledore menoleh ke arah Professor McGonagall, "Panggil mereka setelah ini, Minerva."

"Tapi…" Professor McGonagall berusaha mengelak, namun (tentu saja) sia-sia. Guru-guru lain sudah setuju. Dengan kesal, Professor McGonagall keluar ruangan.

"Dimana?"

"Sini! Disini!"

"Disini?"

"Ya. Tumpahkan semuanya!"

Seekor makhluk yang teridentifikasi bernama Vincent Crabbe menumpahkan sebotol cairan bening berbusa atas komando tuannya, Draco Malfoy.

"Bagus!" kata Draco, menyeringai licik, "Sekarang tinggal kita pancing dia, lewati jalan ini, dan terpeleset, dan…" Draco mendadak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Seakan sudah di atur, dari ujung lorong seorang gadis berjalan dengan angkuhnya, memeluk setumpuk buku. Cengiran Draco bertambah lebar mengetahui 'mangsanya' sudah datang (Gak ada slash, kok…). Cepat-cepat mereka bersembunyi di balik tembok. (Oya, ada beberapa Cedmione juga…)

"Psst, diam Goyle!"

Hermione melangkah mendekati jebakan Slytherin itu. Jaraknya dengan jebakan tinggal tiga langkah.

Dua langkah…

"Hei, Goyle! Kau menginjak kakiku!"

Satu…

"Ingatkan aku untuk menulis kejadian ini di buku harianku nanti, Crabbe!"

Hermione menginjaknya…

Dan…

Hermione kehilangan keseimbangan, buku-bukunya berhamburan, dan siap jatuh. Tetapi seseorang di belakangnya menahannya. Dan tanpa sadar memeluknya.

"Eh…" kata mereka bertiga (Hermione, Draco, and someone who hug Hermione)

Hermione menoleh. Begitu melihat siapa yang menahannya, ia langsung mengambil dua langkah mundur. Wajahnya semerah rambut Ginny (soalnya kalau tomat enggak terlalu merah.).

"Eh, Diggory, maaf…" kata Hermione terbata-bata. Cedric tersenyum, mengumpulkan buku-buku Hermione lagi dengan tongkatnya.

"Ini," kata Cedric, memberikan buku Hermione, "Hati-hati kalau berjalan."

Hermione menerima bukunya dengan wajah memerah, dan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lantai. Lalu tertarik dengan silau di lantai.

"Jebakan." kata Cedric, membungkuk dan menyeka lantai. Lalu mengangkat tangannya yang basah, "Lihat, kan? Entah apa ini…"

"Cairan-terpeleset." kata Hermione yakin.

"Kau tak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Cedric khawatir, "Kalau kau luka, lebih baik kita ke Madam Pomfrey sekarang…"

"Aku tak apa-apa, Ced-maksudku Diggory," kata Hermione, wajahnya makin memerah karena hampir memanggil cowok yang berdiri di hadapannya ini 'Cedric'.

Cedric tertawa, "Panggil Cedric saja, Granger!" katanya, "Tapi, boleh aku memanggilmu Hermione?"

Hermione mengangguk.

"Bagus!" katanya, dan ia tersenyum, "Sampai jumpa, Hermione!" dan Cedric pun berlari ke arah koridor.

"Gagal lagi!" pekik Draco. Maling- eh- malangnya, Hermione menoleh ke arah tembok, dan menemukan Draco di sana (Kenapa cuma Draco? Soalnya yang lain pada kabur :))

"Malfoy!"

Hermione mencabut tongkatnya, dan berlari menghampiri Draco (yang juga mencabut tongkatnya).

"KAU…" kata Hermione, wajahnya kembali memerah menahan amarah.

"Apa?" tantang Draco.

"K-KENAPA SIH KAU INI?" kata Hermione, setengah berteriak, setengah berbisik (lho?), "BELUM PUAS, YA, MENGERJAIKU?"

"Belum." jawab Draco kalem.

Untunglah Professor McGonagall sudah datang, karena Hermione dan Draco sudah mengacungkan tongkat mereka, "Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy! Tak bertengkar, kuharap?"

"T-tidak, Professor!" jawab Hermione kaget.

"Bagus." kata Professor McGonagall, "Ayo ke kantorku, sekarang."

* * *

Hermione dan Draco (dengan ogah-ogahan) berjalan beriringan mengikuti Professor McGonagall. Samar-samar Draco mendengar Filch terpeleset di jebakannya.

"Dengar, Malfoy," bisik Hermione, "KAU membuat kita berada dalam masalah besar."

"Tak ada kata 'kita' di sini, Mudblood." balas Draco. Hermione melotot mendengar kata 'Mudblood'.

"Apa katamu, Ferret?" balas Hermione. Kini Draco yang melotot mendengar kata 'Ferret'.

"Kubilang Mudblood! M-u-d-b-l-o-o-d!" kata Draco gusar, "Dan kau bilang apa, tadi, nona-sok-tahu?"

"Ferret." kata Hermione, dalam hati mereka menyumpah-nyumpah, dan mereka tidak berbicara lagi sesampainya di kantor Professor McGonagall.

"Duduklah." kata Professor McGonagall. Hermione dan Draco duduk berdampingan dengan enggan.

"Jadi..." belum sempat Professor McGonagall melanjutkan perkataannya, Hermione menyela.

"Professor, dia yang menumpahkan cairan-terpeleset!" Hermione menuding Draco yang terkejut.

"Enak saja!" balas Draco, "Professor, dia mengata-ngatai saya Ferret!" Draco menuding Hermione.

"Kau juga mengata-ngataiku Mudblood!" teriak Hermione.

"Kau-"

"Diam! Atau kupotong sepuluh poin dari asrama kalian!" teriak Professor McGonagall. Draco dan Hermione diam, tapi masih saling melirik saling benci.

Professor McGonagall menghela napas panjang, "Tidak bisakah kalian akur sebentar saja?"

Jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Professor McGonagall tahu itu dari mata mereka. Hermione memandang Professor McGonagall heran selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Mengapa anda memanggil kami, Professor?"

Professor McGonagall tersenyum, "Ah, ya. Sepuluh poin untuk Gryffindor karena keberanianmu bertanya," ia berseri-seri, "Aku mengumpulkan kalian semua di sini karena aku ingin kalian menjadi Gamekeepers."

"Game- apa?" tanya Draco.

"Gamekeepers." jawab Professor McGonagall, "Kalian akan mengatasi hobi murid-mrid sekarang ini. Tahu, kan?"

"Keluar malam." jawab Draco.

"Sepuluh poin untuk Slytherin!" kata Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, bagaimana…"

"Para Gamekeepers bekerja, kan?" kata Professor McGonagall, lalu tertawa, "Yah, kalian cukup keluar malam, mengenakan ini," ia menunjuk ke arah dua stel jubah hitam berkerudung, mirip seragam para Death Eaters.

(Voldemort : Plagiaaaaat!

RR : Diem! (Nendang Voldemort))

"Lalu?"

"Kalau kalian menemukan murid yang keluar malam, tembakkan Mantra-Ikat Tubuh-Sempurna, lalu beritahu aku melalui…ini," Professor McGonagall mengeluarkan bros singa dan ular dari sakunya.

"Sudah kumantrai," kata Professor McGonagall, "Jadi tidak akan rusak atau hancur." sambil berbicara ia membagikan bros singa untuk Hermione dan bros ular untuk Draco.

"Err… Professor?" kata Hermione yang ragu-ragu.

"Ya?"

"Itu berarti, kita akan keluar malam?"

Professor McGonagall memandang Hermione sebentar, lalu mengangguk. Draco mengangkat wajahnya, dan bertanya,

"Boleh kami pergi sekarang, Professor?"

"Tentu, Mr Malfoy," kata Professor McGonagall, "Dan harus kuingatkan pada kalian, bahwa hal ini adalah rahasia."

* * *

Malam itu Hermione tak bisa tidur, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi tehadap dirinya. Bayangkan, tba-tiba kau akan menjadi satu tim dengan teman – maksudku musuhmu, bertugas mencegah murid-murid yang keluar malam pula, dan itu berarti KAU sendiri akan keluar malam. Hermione baru bisa tidur pukul dua pagi dan tiba di kelas Transfigurasi keesokan harinya tepat sebelum Professor McGonagall tiba dengan lingkaran-lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya seperti panda.

"Kau kenapa, Hermione?" tanya Harry.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Hermione sambil menguap.

"Kau kurang tidur?" tanya Ron

"Atau tidak bisa tidur?"

"Kau tidur jam berapa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur?"

"Dengar!" teriak Hermione pada mereka, "Ya, aku kurang tidur karena tidak bisa tidur. Aku tidur pukul dua pagi. Mengapa? Itu karena aku dan Malfoy akan dijadikan satu tim oleh Professor McGonagall untuk mengatasi murid-murid Hogwarts yang keluar malam, dan…"

Hermione berhenti. Ia baru sadar kalau sudah membeberkan rahasianya pada teman-temannya.

Harry dan Ron berdiri terpaku, menatap Hermione dengan pandangan aneh : Kasihan, heran, bersimpati, dll.

"To-tolong," bisik Hermione sambil menarik lengan mereka, "I-ini rahasia. Tolong jangan bocorkan, yah…"

"Kalau kami bocorkan?" tanya Ron menantang sambil menyeringai.

"Kau mau kujadikan kodok goreng, Ron?"

"Err... tidak, terima kasih."

"Bagus," Hermione menghel napas lega, lalu memandang Harry, "Kau bisa juga rahasia, kan, Harry?"

"Jangan panggil aku Potter kalau aku tak bisa menjaga rahasia." Harry tersenyum.

"Oh, terima kasih!" Hermione berdiri dan (hampir) memeluk mereka berdua. Untunglah ia bisa menahan diri dan menyadari bahwa dia sedang berada di kelas Transfigurasi. Pasti gosip-gosip aneh tentang dirinya dan kedua sahabatnya ini akan beredar di Hogwarts…

* * *

RR : Akhirnya... Chapter 2 selesai juga...!

Hermione : (Ngebaca fic)

RR : Oh, ya. Banyak yang minta chapter 2 nya di 'kilat'-in. Hehe. Gimana? Udah kilat belom? (Awas kalo bilang belom!) Jangan lupa direview, lho! Ah udahlah, daripada berlama-lama di sini mending saya pamit dulu yah! Yuk!

-PLOP!-

Polling sebentar, suka gak ma Cedmione?


	3. No Us Here!

**RR** : (Senyum-senyum)

**Harry **: (Merinding)

**RR **: Ngapain lo merinding?

**Harry **: Abis, authoressnya senyum-senyum sendiri, apa gak buat merinding?

**RR **: Siapa suruh merinding!

**Harry **: Siapa suruh senyum-senyum!

**RR ma Harry **: (Terlibat pertengkaran. Si Harry bawa tongkat (namanya aja penyihir) terus si Rheyna-nya bawa kayu (lha, ini ngapain bawa kayu?))

**Hermione **: (Geleng-geleng kepala) Kok jadi kacau gini?

**Ron **: (Geleng-geleng kepala juga) Mulai aja, deh!

**Hermione **: (Memandang pertengkaran nun jauh di sana (ditampar karena lebay))Boleh Disclaimer?

**Ron **: Katanya Disclaimer tu wajib?

**Hermione **: Oh iya, ya! (Menepuk dahi) Ehem... (naikin mic)

**Disclaimer **: JK

**Ron **: Singkat banget?

**Hermione **: (Tarik napas dalem-dalem, mau disclaimer lebih panjang lagi)...

**Ron **: Stop! Ga usah disclaimer lagi!

**Hermione** : (Menyeringai)

* * *

"Miss Granger," panggil Professor McGonagall sambil merapikan bukunya. Hermione yang sedang mencatat tugas Transfigurasi menengadah.

"Dan Mr Malfoy juga" tambah Professor McGonagall. Hermione melirik sebal ke arah Draco (dan sebaliknya).

"Tolong kalian berdua ke kantorku selesai makan siang nanti," kata Professor McGonagall, "Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini sudah cukup. Kalian boleh pergi."

Hermione berdiri dan mengangkat tasnya (yang dua kali lipat lebih besar dari tas anak-anak lain), lalu berjalan keluar tanpa menghiraukan Harry dan Ron.

"Hei, Granger..."

Hermione kenal betul suara itu. Ia tak menggubrisnya sama sekali, sampai sebuah tangan memegang tangannya. Dengan terpaksa Hermione menoleh dan melihat Draco memegang tangannya untuk menahannya pergi. Detik selanjutnya, mereka langsung menarik tangan masing-masing, seakan memegang siput berlendir (bukannya semua siput itu berlendir, ya?).

"Apa?" tanya Hermione dingin.

"A-aku cuma..." (bayangin Draco ngomong gini sambil posisi tangan di belakang terus salah satu kakinya diputerin)

Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku cuma mau bilang kalau kau mau protes pada Professor McGonagall soal tim aneh itu, aku..." belum sempat Draco menyelesaikan kata-katanya, mata Hermione melebar. Tak tanggung-tanggung, ia langsung menggandeng tangan Draco dan berlari ke kantor Professor McGonagall.

Sementara Cedric melihat mereka dengan perasaan campur aduk.

* * *

"Masuk!"

Hermione dan Draco masuk bersamaan. Professor McGonagall memandang mereka dengan senang, karena tampaknya mereka sudah cukup akur.

"Ah, tak kukira kalian akan datang secepat ini..."

"Professor, saya..." Hermione mencoba berbicara.

"Ya, ya. Miss Granger. Tugasmu akan dimulai malam ini." kata Professor McGonagall yang sukses membuat kedua muridnya menganga lebar-lebar.

"HAAH?" teriak mereka berdua serempak.

"Ya. Dan karenanya, aku ingin kalian bersiap-siap," kata Professor McGonagall sambil melemparkan dua jubah Death Eaters itu.

(Voldemort : (nangkap jubahnya)

Hermione and Draco: Woooi!

McGonagall : (Meng-Stupefy Voldemort)

Voldemort : (Pingsan)

McGonagall : (ngambil jubahnya terus mengulangi scene barusan))

Hermione dan Draco hanya bisa menatap jubahnya pasrah.

* * *

Mereka pulang ke asrama masing-masing bersama-sama, sampai Hermione melihat sosok orang yang dikenalnya. Cedric Diggory sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hi, Cedric." sapa Hermione malu-malu.

"Hi, Hermione." balas Cedric sambil tersenyum (yakin senyumnya bakal ngalahin senyumnya Lockhart (dicekik Lockhart))

Draco yang merasa risih menggandeng tangan Hermione (yang entah mengapa tidak menolak), "Ayo, cepat!"

"Hei, tunggu sebentar! Ah..." Hermione menoleh ke arah Cedric, "Ma-maaf, tapi aku sedang buru-buru..."

"Tak apa," Cedric tersenyum (perasaan ni orang senyum mulu dari tadi, ya?), "Tapi, bisakah kau datang ke Yule Ball bersamaku?" tanyanya.

(**RR** : Kayaknya harus ngejelasin sedikit, ya? Yule Ball itu : acaranya kayak di HP 4 (yang pesta dansa itu, lho!) tapi Yule Ball yang ini diadakan 2 tahun sekali, yang boleh ikut cuma murid kelas 3 sampai kelas 7. Gak ada sangkut-pautnya sama Triwizard Tournament tu. Btw, Hermione di sini kelas 3.)

"Apaan, sih!" teriak Draco, "Dia sudah janji sama aku!"

"Siapa yang akan dansa denganmu, Ferret!" bentak Hermione, "Err... baiklah, Cedric..."

"Bagus." Cedric tersenyum, "Hari Sabtu, kan? Tiga hari lagi. Kutunggu kau di sini. Bye!" Cedric berlari ke arah berbeda.

"Bye!" balas Hermione sambil tersenyum, lalu diseret oleh Draco.

* * *

Hermione sudah mengenakan jubahnya, menyiapkan tongkatnya (sejak Professor McGonagall berkata dia akan menjadi gamekeepers, tongkatnya selalu ada di balik jubahnya), dan memakai Jubah Gaib yang sudah dengan murah hati dipinjamkan Harry. Rencananya, ia akan ke asrama Slytherin dulu, menjemput Draco. Tapi, masalahnya adalah, ia tak tahu di mana asrama Slytherin itu (maklumlah, anak Gryffindor).

Setelah menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap, akhirnya Hermione menemukan seseorang berjubah hitam berdiri di depan batu besar. Orang itu menyingkap jubahnya dan tampaklah rambut pirang dan kulit pucatnya.

"Psst... Malfoy!" bisik Hermione. Draco menoleh ke kiri-kanan, mencari-cari siapa yang memanggilnya. Hermione tak tahan lagi, ia mendekati Draco dan meninju lengannya.

"Aduh!" teriak Draco, memegangi lengannya yang ditinju Hermione. Kemudian ia melihat udara kosong, "Granger?"

Draco maju selangkah dan menyibakkan jubah gaib yang dikenakan Hermione. Gadis itu menyeringai senang sudah berhasil mengusili Draco, sebagai balasan atas yang tadi siang.

"Cepat, Malfoy. Kita tak punya waktu lagi!"

Hermione mengkerudungkan jubah gaib itu padanya dan Malfoy. Berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong dan koridor-koridor, berdua bersama Malfoy, di bawah kerudungan jubah gaib, malam hari, pula. Membuat jantung Hermione berdegup kencang.

Setelah berkeliling selama sepuluh menit, mereka berdua keluar dari kastil dan mulai menjalankan tugas pertama mereka.

Hermione melipat jubah gaib dan meletakkannya di sudut remang-remang, sama sekali tak terlihat bahwa ada jubah gaib di sana, setidaknya bagi mata biasa. Lalu Hermione memandang Draco yang melihat jubah gaib itu dengan tatapan aneh. Hermione menyeringai (lagi).

"Jangan harap kau bisa mengambilnya, Malfoy."

Draco buru-buru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau mengambil jubah tua lusuh itu?"

Hermione menunjuk Draco, dan Draco mengangguk.

"Iya, sih…"

Hermione menggumamkan sesuatu, dan kubah kehijauan (bukan berarti berlumut, lho!) melindungi jubah itu.

"Baiklah," Draco mendesah, "Aku menyerah, aku tak akan mengambilnya."

"Memang seharusnya begitu," kata Hermione sambil menggandeng tangan Draco, "Ayo cepat!" Hermione menunjuk hutan terlarang. Membuat Draco tersentak.

Hutan itu cukup gelap –RALAT!- sangat gelap. Banyak makhluk-makhluk aneh disana. Hermione dan Draco sudah pernah masuk ke sana setidaknya satu kali, dan mereka pun sedang berada dalam bahaya besar sebelum, saat, dan sesudahnya. Bahkan orang bodoh pun akan berpikir dua (atau setidaknya tiga) kali sebelum masuk ke sana lagi. Namun, hanya orang yang super bodoh lah yang mau masuk ke sana untuk kedua kalinya.

Yak – silahkan maju, Hermione Granger.

Tapi ia tidak bodoh. Tidak. Ia sangat pintar malahan. Dan ia mau masuk ke sana karena sebuah misi. Dan sekarang tak ada yang bisa menahannya.

"Kau gila?" teriak Draco pada Hermione, "MURID dilarang masuk ke sana!"

"MURID memang dilarang masuk ke sana, Malfoy," jawab Hermione kalem.

"Lalu? Kita ini MURID! Dan kita tidak boleh masuk ke sana, sebagai MURID!" bentak Draco balik. Hermione melambaikan jarinya.

"Tak ada kata KITA di sini, Malfoy," Hermione meniru gaya Draco siang tadi.

"Uh, terserahlah!" kata Draco yang sudah dalam tahap sebal.

"Kita memang MURID, dan kita tak boleh masuk ke sana," Hermione menunjuk ke arah hutan itu lagi, "Kita bukannya masuk untuk bersenang-senang di sana. Kita bertugas, tahu!"

Draco mendengus, "Kukira semua Gryffindor itu lebih mementingkan keselamatannya daripada keberhasilan misi…" sindirnya.

"Yap. Dan kukira semua Slytherin itu pemberani…" sindir Hermione balik. Membuat draco tak berkutik. Kemudian Hermione menarik (baca : menyeret) Draco masuk ke hutan terlarang.

* * *

Hermione dan Draco sekarang berada dalam hutan terlarang itu. Mereka sudah memeriksa hutan itu selama beberapa menit. Ketika kemudian Draco memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak di bawah pohon _ash_, Hermione mendengar suara-suara.

"Psst!" bisik Hermione sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya, "Dengar!"

Hening sejenak.

"Bagus sekali usahamu, Granger." kata Draco, "Mencoba menakut-nakutiku? Sayang sekali semua Slytherin itu berani…"

Hening lagi, kali ini cukup lama.

"Aku tidak menakut-nakutimu, bodoh!" Hermione melotot, "Diamlah! Kukira aku mendengar suara seseorang …'

Dan Hermione benar. Ia menarik lengan Draco dan bersembunyi di belakang semak-semak, melihat dua sosok gelap sedang menyeka tanah.

"Di sini!"

"Bodoh, kau! Aku menemukannya!"

"Jangan panggil aku bodoh, idiot!"

"Diamlah! Kau mau kita terkena detensi untuk yang ke lima belas kalinya pada bulan ini?"

"Kita harus memecahkan rekor lagi! Bulan lalu kita kan di detensi delapan belas kali!"

"Oh iya!" Hermione melihat sosok itu menyeringai, "Bulan ini kita harus kena detensi dua puluh kali!"

"Yak!"

"Ngomong-ngomong lubangnya dimana?"

"Aha!" Hermione melihat sosok itu mendekati pohon _ash_ lain dekat semak-semak tempat mereka bersembuyi. Draco menarik kepala Hermione, "Ini!"

"Bodoh! Di sini!" sosok lain mendekati pohon _jati_-ups, kenapa ada pohon jati disini? Mungkin diimpor dari Indonesia, soalnya para professor pingin buat meja-kursi dari kayu jati. :) -.

Sosok itu terus meraba-raba dalam gelap ketika akhirnya secara kompak mereka berteriak, seakan lupa hari sudah malam, dan mereka sedang keluar malam, "Ini!"

"Hei, kau! Aku yang menemukannya!"

"Kau tadi menemukan lubang di dekat pohon _ash_ itu!"

"Kau sendiri tadi menemukan lubang di bawah pohon- err… apa namanya itu?"

"Jati, Gred…"

"Ah, iya. Jati. Aneh banget sih namanya? Di impor darimana tuh pohon?"

"Tauk. Indo... err... apaan, sih ya? Eh, katanya kayunya kuat lho!"

"Iya! Terus bla bla bla bla bla…"

Maka mereka ngobrol sendiri diluar naskah, dan baru berhenti ketika authorres menendang mereka.

"Mungkin aku tadi menemukan lubang tikus!"

"Tikus tidak membuat lubang, idiot!"

"Kalau mereka tidak membuat lubang, di mana mereka tinggal, huh?"

"Tinggal di rumah, dong!" sosok itu tertawa terbahak-terbahak.

"Forge?" bisik Draco.

"Aku tahu itu." jawab Hermione.

Sosok itu berbisik sesuatu kemudian menghilang tiba-tiba, membuat siapapun kaget, bahkan Draco –yang lupa bahwa dia sedang bersembunyi- berdiri tiba-tiba.

"Dis-apparate, mungkin?" kata Draco, memandangi tempat sosok itu menghilang. Bagitu melihat reaksi Hermione, ia langsung melanjutkan, "Oh, ya. Aku tahu. 'Kau tak bisa ber-Apparate atau Dis-Apparate di Hogwarts.' kau sudah menceramahiku hal itu setidaknya sepuluh kali."

Hermione mendengus. Draco berputar-putar di sekeliling jejak kaki sambil bergumam sendiri persis Gollum (di tendang Draco).

Hermione mengawasi tumpukan daun-daun dan mencabut tongkatnya.

"Alohomora,"

Terdengar suatu ledakan, dan lubang besar muncul, tak lupa anak-anak tangga menuju ke bawah tanah. Hermione memandang Draco.

"Aku akan berjaga di atas," kata Draco, membuat Hermione menyeringai.

"Kau takut, Ferret?" sindir Hermione.

"Aku tidak takut," kata Draco, yang jelas sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah takutnya, "Pergilah duluan. Nanti kalau ada masalah aku akan turun."

"Benar, nih?" tanya Hermione yang sekarang sedang bersemangat menggoda Draco, "Hati-hati di luar, Ferret~ banyak makhluk aneh akhir-akhir ini~" selesai mengucapkan itu Hermione turun, sambil tertawa dalam hati melihat raut wajah Draco.

_Dasar Mudblood_, umpat Draco dalam hati.

* * *

Hermione harus berpegangan kuat pada tembok karena menahan tawa. Sungguh kejadian langka melihat seorang Malfoy ketakutan, mungkin peristiwa alam ini hanya terjadi seribu tahun sekali. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, Hermione mulai memeriksa ruangan bawah tanah itu.

Tampaknya ruang bawah tanah itu adalah laboratorium. Hermione bisa melihat banyak pipa kaca disana-sini. Juga ramuan berwarna-warni yang mendidih. Ia mengangkat sebuah botol kecil dan membaca labelnya.

Sihir Sakti Weasley

Cairan-Muntah

15 Sickle/botol

Dapat menipu seberapapun cerdiknya guru! (Tapi kalau Dumbledore sih, nyerah.)

Hermione menghela napas, "Fred dan George, kan yang membuat ini? Ibu mereka pasti akan marah sekali kalau mengetahui perusahaan ilegal ini masih berdiri…" Hermione bergumam sambil membaca lagi kata 'Sihir Sakti Weasley'. Ia meletakkannya lagi dan akan melihat ke sudut ruangan ketika terdengar kegaduhan di atas.

"Penyusup!"

Hermione sontak mendongak begitu mendengar teriakan itu. Sinar berwarna hijau dan merah meluncur, dan untungnya ia cukup tangkas. Ia berguling ke satu sisi, lalu secepatnya duduk dan berbicara pada brosnya, "D-Draco, aku diserang!"

Draco, yang terkejut karena brosnya tiba-tiba berbicara, langsung melupakan ketakutannya dan berlari menuruni tangga secepat ia bisa ketika suara Hermione terdengar lagi melalui brosnya, kali ini tampak mendesak, "Draco, cepat!"

"Aku sudah berlari!" Draco balas berteriak, sambil merutuki diri mengapa ia tadi tidak turun bersama Hermione.

Sementara Draco berlari, Hermione berusaha sebisanya melawan dua anak setahun lebih tua yang menyerangnya. Salah seorang dari mereka (Entah George atau Fred) menembakkan mantra bius pada Hermione, yang untungnya bisa ditangkisnya dengan baik.

Hermione sedang mengurusi Fred atau George ketika Fred atau George mengendap-endap di belakang dan menembakkan mantra bius. Untunglah Draco datang tepat waktu, ia menangkisnya dan menyerangnya balik dengan mantra pelucut senjata. Draco sedang memandang tongkat Fred atau Gorge yang melayang ketika Hermione berbisik.

"Lama sekali, apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?"

"Diam. Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku sudah menolongmu, LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!"

Fred atau George membeku seketika, sehingga Fred atau George satunya bisa di taklukkan dengan mudah.

* * *

"Lihat?" kata Draco, menyeringai pada Hermione, "Jangan pernah menganggap remeh Slytherin. Kalau kau membuatnya marah, kau akan menyesal."

"Dan jangan remehkan pula Gryffindor," balas Hermione, "Kalau kau terlambat, ia akan mengutukmu. Sekarang, hubungi Professor McGonagall!"

Professor McGonagall datang dua puluh menit kemudian. Ia meringkus Weasley kembar itu tepat di depan hutan terlarang. Mereka sengaja di bawa ke sana agar Professor McGonagall tidak tahu-menahu mengenai 'Sihir Sakti Weasley'. Walaupun sebenarnya Draco tidak terlalu setuju.

"Kukira Gryffindor itu adil," Draco mulai berargumen.

"Gryffindor itu setia kawan, Malfoy." kata Hermione, mencoba untuk sabar. Draco memandang Hermione.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Sepertinya tadi kau memanggilku Draco," Draco menyeringai, membuat gadis disampingnya merona.

"Eh, itu…" Hermione berpikir cepat, mencoba mencari alasan yang bagus.

"Sudahlah," kata Draco, yang nada suaranya berubah lembut, menepuk bahu Hermione, "Tak apa. kau boleh tetap memanggilku Draco, kok. Asalkan…"

"Asalkan? " tanya Hermione.

"Asalkan aku boleh memanggilmu Hermione." wajah Draco sekit merona.

Hermione terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

* * *

Gamekeepers sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Hermione memutuskan untuk langsung kembali ke asrama Gryffindor.

"Kata kunci?" tanya Nona Gemuk ketika Hermione menghampirinya.

"Balderdash."

Pintu terbuka dan Hermione memanjat masuk. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah dua sahabatnya sedang makan kacang-segala-rasa Bertie Bott.

"Kalian belum tidur?" tanya Hermione sambil duduk di samping Harry dan mengambil kacang rasa Strawberry.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," kata Ron santai sambil melemparkan kacang berwarna keemasan ke dalam mulutnya, "Eh, Harry. Ini rasa roti panggang, lho!" kata Ron pada Harry yang sedang mengamati kacang berwarna cokelat.

"Menurutmu ini rasa cokelat, bukan?" tanya Harry pada Ron. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu Harry memakan kacang itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ron.

"Cokelat." jawab Harry.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kalian lakukan selarut ini?" tanya Hermione sambil tersenyum kecut karena memakan kacang berwarna kuning cerah yang ternyata rasa jeruk nipis (uuekh…).

"Menunggu Fred dan George," kata Ron.

"Percuma," kata Hermione, "Kami menangkapnya."

"Oh, bagus!" teriak Ron.

"Lalu, bagaimana Malfoy?" tanya Harry, "Kau tahu, kan? Dia Slytherin."

"Aku tahu," Hermione menarik napas panjang, "Tak ada yang aneh, kok, Harry. Jangan terlalu khawatir. Aku bisa jaga diri."

"Baguslah," kata Harry, mengambil kacang berwarna abu-abu keperakan, "Eh, menurutmu ini rasa apa?" tanya Harry pada Hermione yang menguap.

"Entahlah," balas Hermione mengantuk, "Aku mau tidur."

"Tidur sana!" usir Harry. Dengan terkantuk-kantuk, Hermione berjalan menuju kamar anak perempuan.

"Yah, semoga saja dia tidak ketiduran di kelas besok," kata Harry, lalu kembali menunjukkan kacangnya pada Ron, "Kau pernah makan yang ini, Ron?" tanya Harry.

"Tidak, dan tidak akan," kata Ron, "Kacang itu mencurigakan…"

"Benar," jawab Harry, kembali mengamati kacangnya, "Semoga saja bukan rasa aspal… doakan aku, ya Ron,"

Harry memakan kacangnya. Tak lama kemudian ia merengut.

"Ra-rasa kotoran telinga!" teriak Harry sambil memuntahkan kacang itu.

"Rasa apa, Harry?" kepala Hermione menyembul dari balik dinding.

"Rasa kotoran telinga," Harry menjulurkan lidahnya.

Hermione tersenyum, "Bagaimana kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi.

"Rasakan saja sendiri!" Harry menunjukkan sebutir kacang abu-abu keperakan. Hermione tetap tersenyum sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau itu rasa kotoran telinga?"

Harry dan Ron terdiam.

"Jawabannya adalah, paling tidak, kau sudah pernah merasakan kotoran telinga itu sendiri." Hermione tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan kembali ke kamarnya sementara dua sahabatnya mengumpat.

"Sialan…"

* * *

**RR** : Nah, gimana? Saya udah ngeusahain biar panjang. Sebenarnya masih bisa lebih panjang lagi, sih… Tapi jari saya capek…

**Ron** : Dasar pemalas…

**RR** : Diem! (Mukul Ron pake kayu) Oh, ya.(Sok cool lagi) Saya lagi nyari ide supaya Draco/Cedric cemburu gimana, gitu… Kirim lewat Review, ya…

**Hermione** : Caranya?

**RR **: Tumben kamu tanya, biasanya ngejawab mulu…

**Hermione **: Udahlah, jawab aja!

**RR **: Caranya? Ketik REG spasi…

**Fans **: Booo! (semua pada ngelemparin batu-bata)

**RR **: Eh, woi! (Nangkap batu-bata yang jaraknya tinggal satu setengah senti sama idung)Caranya pasti udah tahu, dong… Udah, ah. Rheyna, pamit!

**-PLOP!-**

**Ron **: (Menoleh ke arah Harry) Btw, Harry, gimana kamu tahu rasa kotoran telinga itu?

**Harry **: (keringet dingin) Eehh…


	4. Trouble

**RR :** Hi, all! Haha, updatenya lama, ya? soalnya ada ujian itu… jadi gak boleh online nih… (Hiks), mana tuh ujian masih ada dua kali, lagi… Hua…

**Hermione** : Eh, kalo curhat jangan di sini, dong!

**RR** : (Langsung jaim lagi) Siapa yang curhat?

**Hermione** : Kan tadi elu yang curhat? (Mengernyit)

**RR** : Yee… itu mah bukan curhat, lagi! Itu namanya mencurahkan isi hati!

**Hermione** : Sama aja kali!

**RR** : Eng-!

**Ron **: STOP! Kenapa, sih selaluuuu aja ada yang bertengkar waktu openingnya?

**Hermione **: Tauk, nih! Orang bikin permusuhan aja!

**RR **: Uaapa! (Hampir nonjok Hermione)

**Hermione **: HAH! (Nyabut tongkat) Nantang, ya? Expelliarmus!

~…Pertengkaran di mulai…~

**Ron **: (Menghela napas)Yah… mulai lagi…

**Harry **: Gak apa, Ron. Yang penting mereka enggak…

**Hermione **: Crucio!

**Ron **: (Noleh) Eh, kok sampe ada Crucio nya? Eh, woi!

**RR **: (Ngeluarin bambu runcing)

**Harry **: Lha, ini malah ngeluarin bambu runcing… Eh, woi! Salah era ni orang! Indonesia sudah merdeka, tauk! (Nyanyi lagu Indonesia Raya)

**Ron **: (Nonjok Harry) Ini malah nyanyi segala, bantuin ngelerai mereka, dong!

**Harry **: Percuma, Ron. Sia-sia aja…

**Ron **: Ya udah… (Noleh ke Harry) Disclaimernya?

**Harry **: Lu aja deh. Gue males berat. (Duduk di kursi malas, terus tidur)

**Ron **: Dasar… Oh, ya. Disclaimernya… (ngobrak-ngabrik kotak berisi dokumen selama sepuluh menit)eng… disclaimer, disclaimer… Lha, INI DIA!

**Harry **: (Kaget. Langsung bangun) Waa! Apaan tuh? Gempa bumi? Tsunami? Longsor? Banjir? La Nino? El Nina? Topan? Badai? Serangan Death Eaters? (Ditampar karena lebay)

**Ron **: Kayaknya semuanya bukan deh, Har. Terus, yang bener itu La Nina sama El Nino. And topan sama badainya digabungin (Nyanyi "Badai pasti berlalu").Btw, Disclaimernya … (Naikin mic)

**Disclaimer : Udah tau kan Harry Potter tu punya siapa? Ngapain tanya?**

**Harry **: (Mengernyit) Masa isi disclaimernya gitu?

**Ron **: Enggak. (Ngasihin kertas disclaimer ke Harry)Liat, kan?

**Harry **: (Ngabaca tulisan "Harry Potter adalah milik JK Rowling." Belum sampe kata "milik" tiba-tiba ada yang meluk dari belakang.)

**Ginny **: (Meluk Harry) Harry Potter tu punya saya!

**Harry **: (Blushing)

**Ron **: (Geleng-geleng kepala) Gila, romantis banget ni pasangan.

**WARNING **: Hah? Warning? Emangnya ada slash, ya? Enggak, kok. Cuma mau warning aja kalo chapter ini akan memfokuskan kehidupan Hermione sama Draco di Hogwarts. Jadi, sorry aja kalo bagian mereka jadi 'Gamekeepers' nya kurang :).

* * *

Hermione bangun pukul lima pagi (Masa pukul lima sore?). Begitu bangun, bayangan yang ditangkapnya pertama kali adalah dua temannya sedang berdiri di depan cermin. Hermione lantas turun dan menghampiri mereka.

"Pagi," sapa Hermione.

"Pagi, Hermione." balas Lavender sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi juga." balas Parvati.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Hermione sambil mendekati cermin.

"Err…" hanya itu kata yang keluar dari pita suara Lavender. Lalu ia mendekati Hermione, "Maaf, tapi bisa aku minta tolong?" pintanya. Hermione mengangguk.

"Itu…" kata Lavender ragu-ragu, "A-aku…"

"Ya?" tanya Hermione tak sabar. Parvati mendekati Hermione, "Sepertinya ia malu, Hermione," katanya.

"Memangnya apa yang mau dia katakan?" tanya Hermione.

"_Dia mau menembak Weasley_," kata Parvati, mewakili Lavender yang wajahnya merona. Hermione mengerutkan kening.

"Apa? Menembak Weasley? Weasley yang mana? Weasley kan ada banyak. Fred? George? Ron?" tanya Hermione. Parvati hanya memutar bola matanya sambil berkata, "Weasley yang terakhir…"

"Apa?" Hermione melotot, "Kau mau menembak Ginny? Apa kata Harry?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Hei! Aku ini mau menembak Ron, tahu!" teriak Lavender. Parvati hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan (masa mau menggelengkan kepala ke depan-belakang/atas-bawah, aneh-aneh aja…). Sementara Hermione terkikik geli.

"Ah, ya… Kalau begitu tembak langsung saja…" usul Hermione, membuat mata Lavender melebar.

"Kau gila?" kata Lavender.

"Tidak," jawab Hermione enteng, "Ron itu orangnya tidak suka berbelit-belit, tahu."

"Mungkin itu ide bagus, Lavender." hibur Parvati. Lavender menghela napas.

"Yah, akan kucoba. Bisakah kau memanggilkanya untukku? Setelah makan siang, di tepi danau." tanya Lavender.

"Baiklah," jawab Hermione sambil berdiri dan mengambil handuk, "Aku mandi duluan, ya."

* * *

"Hei, Ron!"

Ron berbalik, dan melihat seorang gadis berambut semak-semak tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ron.

"Hanya mau bilang, kalau ada orang yang menunggumu di tepi danau nanti, setelah makan siang." kata Hermione.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Ron sambil mengernyitkan alis.

"Perempuan, tapi yang pasti bukan aku." jawab Hermione.

"Mungkin seseorang mau menyatakan perasaannya padamu, mate…" kata Harry sambil menepuk bahu Ron, "Hai. Sudah mengerjakan PR Ramuan?" lanjut Harry.

"Sudah. Dan jangan bilang kau mau menyalin jawabanku!" kata Hermione tajam, lalu berlari pergi .

"Yaah…" Harry menghela napas, "Kau sudah, Ron?"

"Belum." jawab Ron.

"Haah," Harry menghela napas lagi, "Snape pasti akan memotong tiga puluh angka dari Gryffindor kalau tahu aku belum mengerjakan PR… dia sudah memperingatkanku kemarin…"

* * *

"Hei, Draco!"

Draco menoleh, dan melihat sahabatnya tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Hei, Blaise," sapa Draco, kembali berjalan.

"Kemana saja kau kemarin? Aku tak melihat batang hidungmu sejak makan malam…" tanya Blaise.

"Yah, kau tahu itu…" bisik Draco, "Patroli malam hari…"

"Hah? Maksudmu Gamekeepers itu?" kata Blaise. Draco mengangguk, "Bagaimana rasanya jalan-jalan malam dengan Mudblood itu?" Blaise menyeringai.

"Berhentilah memanggil Hermione Mudblood, Blaise!" teriak Draco, membuat seringaian Blaise bertambah lebar.

"Oh? Jadi kalian berdua sudah saling memanggil dengan nama depan, ya? Kemajuan yang cukup pesat… padahal cuma semalam…" komentar Blaise, membuat Draco bersusah payah menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik leher Blaise, atau menonjok wajahnya, atau mungkin melontarkan kutukan paling mengerikan yang bisa dikeluarkannya. Dan semuanya tidak bertambah baik ketika mereka berdua bertemu dengan gadis terpintar di Hogwarts itu.

"Pagi Draco!" Hermione menyapa dengan riang. Draco tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum, dan untunglah Hermione tidak mempersoalkannya. Hermione dengan cepat berlari pergi ke arah kelas Ramuan.

"Lihat, dia hanya menyapamu, lalu wajahmu merona…" Blaise menyeringai lagi.

"Diamlah, Blaise." kata Draco sebal.

"Sudahlah, mate. Bagaimana dengan Yule Ball-mu?" tanya Blaise, "Mungkin aku bisa pergi denga Flora Carrow… Kenapa kau tak mengajak Mud-maksudku Granger itu?" goda Draco.

"Dia sudah pergi dengan Diggory." kata Draco. Blaise memasang tampang kasihan.

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu, mungkin kau bisa pergi dengan Parkinson, atau Bulstrode…" Blaise tertawa.

"Pansy sudah pergi dengan anak Ravenclaw, dan Bulstrode… seumur hidup aku tak akan mau berdansa dengannya!" kata Draco. Blaise tertawa melihat reaksi sahabatnya.

* * *

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hermione pada Lavender yang wajahnya merah sambil duduk. Parvati menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Saking berhasilnya, wajah Lavender masih merah!" kata Parvati berseri-seri. Hermione mengernyit.

"Saking berhasil bagaimana maksudnya?" tanya Hermione smbil mengambil kentang goreng. (RR : Aku mau! (dikeplak))

"Yah…" kata Parvati sambil melirik Lavender, "Mereka saling menyatakan perasaan…" Hermione hampir menjatuhkan gelasnya begitu mendengar penjelasan Parvati.

"Benarkah? Selamat kalau begitu, Lavender!" kata Hermione nyaring. Membuat separuh murid di Aula Besar menoleh ke arahnya. Wajah Lavender bertambah merah.

"Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, Hermione…" bisik Lavender. Hermione mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan Yule Ball-mu, Hermione?" tanya Parvati, "Aku akan pergi dengan Seamus, dan pasangan baru ini akan berdansa bersama…" Parvati melirik Lavender yang wajahnya memerah lagi. Hermione tidak menjawab hingga makan siang. Begitu melihat Professor McGonagall, Hermione berlari menghampiri.

"Professor," Professor McGonagall menoleh.

"Ya, Miss Granger?" tanyanya balik.

"Hari ini ada Yule Ball, kan? Berarti saya tidak bertugas?" tanya Hermione penuh harap. Professor McGonagall mengernyit.

"Maafkan aku, Miss Granger, tetapi kau tetap arus bertugas hari ini," katanya, "Dan jangan sedih, kau bisa mengikuti Yule Ball di tahun kelima mu. Permisi."

Hermione hanya bisa berdiam diri mendengar jawaban Profesor McGonagall hingga Draco tiba di sebelahnya.

"Sedang apa kau, membatu di sini?" tanya Draco.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." jawab Hermione, lalu berbalik. Aula Besar sudah kosong, hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Kau tadi bertanya apa pada Professor McGonagall?" tanya Draco lagi, sambil berjalan di sebelah Hermione.

"Hmm… aku bertanya apakah aku boleh tidak bertugas malam ini." jawab Hermione.

"Dan jawabannya?"

"Tidak." kata Hermione murung, membuat Draco berhenti.

"Berarti…berarti…"

"Yah, kita harus berpatroli lagi nanti…" kata Hermione, "Aku duluan, ya." kata Hermione, lalu berlari meninggalkan Draco.

* * *

"Kau kenapa, Hermione?" tanya Ron saat makan malam. Ron mengenakan jubah pesta barunya untuk malam Yule Ball ini. Jubah yang lalu sudah dijadikan kain pel oleh ibunya (RR : :D)

"Dapat nilai jelek?" tanya Harry.

"Kena detensi?" tanya Ginny yang baru datang. Harry tampak terpana sesaat melihat Ginny, membuat gadis berambut merah itu merona. Hermione menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kau kenapa?" tanya Ginny lagi. Hermione hanya tersenyum sambil melanjutkan makan, lalu bergegas pergi. Dilihatnya Draco melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Mereka berpapasan di pintu dan tidak menyapa. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione hanya saling mengangkat alis dan melanjutkan makan mereka.

* * *

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hermione?" tanya Draco sementara ia menjatuhkan ranting-ranting kering di atas api unggun. Hermione yang duduk tak jauh darinya hanya meringkuk, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Draco. Karena jelas tak akan ada murid yang keluar malam hari ini, maka mereka (sebenarnya hanya Draco)setuju untuk menyalakan api unggun.

"Kau kesal?" tebak Draco. Hermione mengernyit.

"Ya , aku kesal!" teriak Hermione untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia bertanya pada Professor McGonagall. Draco ikut-ikutan mengernyit, lalu berbisik sesuatu hingga togkatnya mengeluarkan cahaya (Hermione yakin ia berbisik "Lumos") dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hermione. Hermione hanya memandangi tangan di depannya dengan mengernyit.

"Kau mau berdansa, tidak?" tanya Draco. Hermione mendongak.

"Berdansa, katamu?" tanyanya. Draco hanya mengangguk. Dengan perlahan, Hermione meraih tangan Draco, lalu berdiri, dan mulai berdansa.

Sepuluh menit sudah mereka berdua berdansa dalam diam, sampai akhirnya Draco dan Hermione merasa gelisah. Draco, bukan karena ia takut teman-temannya akan memergokinya sedang berdansa dengan musuh mereka. Bukan juga takut kalau ayahnya mengetahui hubungan mereka yang (Draco pikir) sudah lebih dari teman. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan ayahnya padanya. Dimanja , disayang, dan pada saat yang bersamaan mendidiknya dengan keras. Draco merasakan, bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Tapi, apa itu?

"Err..." kata Draco dan Hermione bersamaan. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan untuk pertama kalinya sejak tadi.

"Aku..." kata Draco dan Hermione bersamaan lagi keduanya lalu membuang muka, tanpa menghentikan dansanya.

"Err..." Draco memulai dengan tekad yang luar biasa besar, "Kau tahu?"

"Aku mau mengatakan itu..." balas Hermione.

"Yaa.. kau tahu..." Draco menelan ludah, "Kau tahu...dari tadi aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh..."

"Yah, aku juga..." kata Hermione.

"A-aku..." kata Draco terbata-bata. Bagus, Drac... keberaninanmu sudah hilang sepenuhnya sekarang. Sayangnya kau bukan seorang Gryffindor yang memiliki keberanian lebih.

"Tidak, tidak jadi..." kata Draco, akhirnya diam hingga mereka saling berhenti.

"Terima kasih…" kata Hermione terbata-bata. Wajahnya merona lebih merah dari biasanya. Draco hanya mengangguk sekali lagi. Sepuluh menit sudah berlalu, dan mereka masih saling diam-diaman (RR : Haloo! Kalian semua udah bisu, apa? (Di-Crucio sama Hermione & Draco)).

"Err… mungkin sudah waktunya kita kembali ke Hogwarts…"kata Draco. Hermione mengangguk dan menyambar jubah hitamnya (RR : (Melotot ke arah Voldemort yang mendekat)). Lalu berdua bersama Draco kembali ke kastil.

* * *

"Dari mana saja kau, Hermione?" tanya Parvati begitu Hermione datang. Yang ditanya malah bertanya balik, "Bagaimana pestanya?"

"Hebat!" seru Lavender, "Kau sendiri? Aku tak melihatmu tadi…"

"Yaah…" kata Hermine lambat-lambat, ketika Parvati mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kau tahu yang menarik tadi, Hermione?"

"Apa?" tanya Hermione tertarik.

"Diggory…" bisik Parvati, "tidak berdansa!" lanjutnya, membuat jantung Hermione seakan berhenti. Ia lupa dengan janjinya dan Cedric untuk pergi bersama ke Yule Ball!

"Lalu?" kata Hermione, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar nada bicaranya terdengar biasa.

"Hmm… banyak juga yang mengajaknya, kan Lavender?" kata Parvati sambil melirik Lavender yang mengangguk, "Tapi tentu saja aku tak mengajaknya, kan sudah ada Seamus…"

"Apa dia mau berdansa setelah itu?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak. Ia hanya duduk diam di depan kelas Sejarah Sihir." kata Lavender sambil menyisir rambutnya, "Sudah malam. Aku tidur duluan, ya."

Hermione berbaring sambil berpikir. Ia tak bisa tidur malam itu. Cedric? Tak berdansa? Menunggu? Di depan kelas Sejarah Sihir, pula. Pasti itu adalah hal yang aneh (RR : Itu sih bukan pasti… (Ditinju)). Tunggu… ia bisa menghubungkan semuanya… Mungkin… ia menunggunya? Di depan kelas Sejarah Sihir… tempat ia berjanji pada Cedric untuk pergi bersamanya… (RR : Aaw… so sweet banget…)

Hermione berguling. Memang begitukah atau hanya ia sendiri yang ke-gr-an? (Rheyna ditampar) Tapi, apapun itu, ia akan meminta maaf pada Cedric besok.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan menemuinya…" tekad Hermione dalam hati.

* * *

Hermione bangun dengan malas-malasan. Kemarin ia bergadang untuk memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Cedric, dan ia sudah menemukan kata-kata yang bagus, seperti maaf (itu pasti), err, eng…, dan sebagainya. Ia bangkit dan menuju dengan kamar mandi, dan dengan mata dua pertiga menutup, ia terbentur dinding dan baru menyadari bahwa hari sudah pagi, dia sudah bangun dan jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi dahinya, dan bahwa Parvati sudah lebih dulu masuk kamar mandi, sehingga ia harus menunggu terlebih dahulu.

* * *

"Kenapa kau kemarin, Hermione?" tanya Ginny saat sarapan. Hermione hanya tersenyum dan memakan asal-asalan apapun yang ada di depannya tanpa melihatnya terlebih dahulu, hingga hampir saja memakan roti ber-topping sambal bila tidak dihentikan Ron.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Harry sambil memberikan secangkir susu pada Hermione.

"Kalau kau kurang sehat, sebaiknya kau pergi ke rumah sakit, biar aku dan Harry yang memberitahu Snape kalau kau sakit sore nanti." kata Ron. Harry mengernyit ke arah Weasley yang berbicara barusan.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Kau dan aku akan memberitahu Snape? Tidak, tidak… kau sendiri saja yang memberitahunya!" seru Harry. Ron hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Bukankah pagi ini semua pelajaran diliburkan?" Ginny mengingatkan. Harry dan Ron menepuk dahi mereka masing-masing, "Jadi kalian tidak akan mengikuti ramuan hari ini." lanjut Ginny, membuat kakaknya tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku tak apa-apa, kok…" kata Hermione sambil terseyum untuk meyakinkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak pergi ke Yule Ball kemarin?" tanya Ginny lagi. Harry dan Ron bersamaan memandang Hermione dengan tatapan bertugas-lagi? Berbagai alasan terlintas di benak Hermione sampai akhirnya ia menemukan satu yang rupanya tepat untuk situasi begini. Bagaimanapun, Ginny tidak tahu menempe-eh menahu entang Gamekeepers dan tidak akan tahu. Cukup sudah dua orang selainnya dan Draco yang mengetahuinya, dan bertambah bila Draco seudah memberitahu rekan-rekannya.

"Kemarin aku kurang enak badan, Gin. Jadi…" Hermione melemparkan pandangan memperingatkan pada Harry dan Ron yang sudah membuka mulut untuk menutup mulut mereka. Ginny hanya mengernyit dan melanjutkan makan.

Pagi itu Hermione berencana untuk meminta maaf pada Cedric. Namun dari tadi ia terus menerus melirik ke arah meja Hufflepuff. Tak ada seseorang yang bernama Cedric Diggory di sana. Sambil menghela napas, Hermione berdiri dan meninggalkan aula besar plus teman-temannya yang memandanginya dengan dahi mengernyit keheranan dan penasaran untuk entah keberapa kalinya.

* * *

Hermione berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ke arah kelas Sejarah Sihir. Sekilas ia melihat seseorang duduk di depan kelas itu, Cedric Diggory. Berlawanan saat ia datang tadi, ia berjalan pelan ke arah Cedric yang duduk dalam diam.

"Err… Cedric?" panggil Hermione pelan. Cedric menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah datar, membuat jantung Hermione berdetak kencang, takut ia akan marah.

"Duduklah." kata Cedric pelan. Hermione duduk di sebelah Cedric, dengan wajah merah. Keduanya duduk dalam diam untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Hermione membuke percakapan (dengan tekad yang begitu besar).

"Eh… Cedric…" Cedric hanya terdiam, "Maaf untuk kemarin…"

"Kenapa kau tidak datang?" sela Cedric, membuat Hermione hampir pingsan di tempat. Kenapa ia malah menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia jawab terlebih dahulu? Ia harus mencari alasan yang tepat, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya…

"Wa-waktu itu aku kurang enak badan, jadi aku k-ke rumah sakit..." kata Hermione terbata-bata. Cedric menoleh untuk pertama kalinya sejak kemarin.

"Begitukah?" kata Cedric. Hermione mengangguk cepat-cepat untuk membuatnya yakin, "Lalu? Kau sudah sembuh?" tanyanya lagi, "Kau…demam? Wajahmu merah…" tanya Cedric sambil memandang lekat-lekat Hermione yang salah tingkah. Hermione berpikir apakah wajahnya merah karena demam betulan atau karena ia malu?

Hermione menoleh ke arah Cedric untuk bertanya mengapa kemarin ia tidak berdansa. Begitu menoleh, tanpa sengaja (atau mungkin juga disengaja), wajah mereka tinggal berjarak beberapa senti. Inilah salah satu saat-saat dimana wajah Hermione berubah menjadi merah sepenuhnya.

Hermione terpaku. Jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar.

Semakin dekat...

Hermione masih terpaku ketika Cedric merangkul bahunya dan menundukkannya sambil berteriak.

"AWAS!"

Hermione segera tersadar. Dengan cepat ia menunduk dan merasa bagian belakang rambutnya berkibar, seperti terkena angin. Setelah merasa aman, dengan ngeri ia menoleh ke arah tiang yang terletak persis di sebelahnya.

Hebat...

Tiang itu retak!

Hermione terpaku, masih mengamati tiang tadi. Apakah yang bisa membuat tiang sekuat itu menjadi retak?

Selagi Hermione bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau dia yang terkena itu –entah mantra atau senjata-, Cedric berpaling ke arah asal sesuatu atau seseorang yang menyebabkannya. Hermione akhirnya bisa mengatur napasnya kembali dan menoleh ke arah Cedric.

"A-apa itu?" tanya Hermione gugup.

"Mantra, dugaanku," jawab Cedric, masih melihat ke arah lorong, "Ada gerombolan anak Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw di situ, juga ada seseorang berambut pirang berbelok ke kanan saat aku menoleh, dan sekilas aku melihat kelebatan jubah warna hitam…" jelas Cedric. Jantung Hermione seakan berhenti berdetak. Jubah warna hitam? Pelahap Maut? Menyerangnya? Ah… tidak mungkin! Bukankah Hogwarts adalah tempat teraman?

"Jadi…" kata Cedric, Hermione langsung tersadar dai lamunannya, "Mungkin yang tadi itu…lain kali saja, yah…" katanya disertai sebuah cengiran yang entah siapa mirip dengan seseorang.

"Tadi…apa?" tanya Hermione, Cedric hanya tersenyum, membuat Hermione mengerti dan wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Tahu, kan?" kata Cedric sambil berdiri, "Well, masih ada waktu tiga puluh menit sebelum pelajaran kedua karena yang pertama dibatalkan hari ini… Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum." Kata Hermione singkat.

"Baguslah!" Cedric tertawa, dan menggandeng tangan Hermione, berdua, berjalan menuju Aula Besar.

"Err… Ced?" kata Hermione ragu-ragu. Cedric hanya menoleh dan mengangguk, pertanda ia mendengarnya, "Kenapa kau kemarin tidak berdansa?" tanya Hermione tanpa berbelit-belit.

"Karena aku menunggumu." Jawab Cedric.

"Hah? Apa? Dia bilang apa? Menunggu…ku?" batin Hermione, mulai berpikir bahwa pendengaran sudah mulai rusak, atau hanya dianya sendiri yang ke-GR-an, "Maaf, bisa kau ulang sekali lagi?" tanya Hemione ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di depan pintu megah Aula Besar.

"Aku menunggumu." Kata Cedric lagi.

"Kenapa kau menungguku?" tanya Hermione lagi, yang masih ingin membuktikan bahwa pendengarannya masih berfungsi secara normal.

"Karena kau sudah berjanji padaku." kata Cedric sambil mencium Hermione telak di pipi, membuat gadis itu merona. Cedric lalu membuka pintu Aula Besar dan begitu mereka berdua masuk, mereka langsung disambut teriakan dan tepuk tangan riuh para penghuni Aula Besar, membuat Hermione dan Cedric saling berpandangan heran. Hermione bisa melihat Harry dan Ron, berteriak-teriak di belakang geerombolan anak Hufflepuff kelas tiga (yang sepertinya tidak suka bintang asramanya bersama perempuan dari lain asrama) dan Ginny yang hanya bertepuk tangan pelan, sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Hermione berjalan ke arah meja Gryffindor, masih diteriaki dan di tepuk tangani, padahal dia yakin betul hari ini bukan ulangtahunnya. Ginnya menghampiri Hermione, dan langsung dserang oleh berbagai pertanyaan.

"A-apa-apaan ini?" tanya Hermione. Ginny hanya tersenyum sambil menjawab dengan eneteng, "Ucapan selamat dari kami."

"Hah?" tanya Hermione masih merasa belum nyambung. Ginny memutar bola matanya, menyadari betapa sulitnya berbicara tentang masalah cinta pada kakak kelasnya ini, "Tak usah ku jelaskan, tapi intinya, kami sudah mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Diggory."

"A-aku tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Cedric!" kata Hermione setengah berteriak.

"Itu buktinya," kata Ginny, berusaha menang dalam perdebatan ini, "Kau memanggilnya 'Cedric', bukan 'Diggory'. Tandanya kau sudah mempunyai hubungan jauh dari teman,"

"Hu-hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman! Tidak lebih dari itu!" teriak Hermione.

"Oh ya? Tidak lebih? Aku tak yakin…"Ginny hanya tersenyum penuh misteri sambil melanjutkan makanannya yang sempat ditinggalkan hanya karena sebuah even tidak penting. Hermione mendengus dan menoleh ke arah Cedric. Murid Hufflepuff itu tampak kebingungan dan sesekali tampak berbicara dengan tegas pada beberapa orang temannya yang berbicara dengannya dengan wajah menggoda, persis seperti Ginny tadi.

* * *

Sebenarnya, jauh, jauh dari meja Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff, tepatnya pada meja panjang yang terletak di sebelah kanan Aula Besar, tampak seseorang yang memandangi kerumunan Gryffindor dengan wajah bersalah, marah, dan kesal, sambil memgangi tongkat sihirnya dengan erat, berbeda dengan semua teman yang sebangku dengannya.

* * *

**RR **: See? How about this chapter? Aah… saya bukan long-chapter writer. Lagian saya targetkan cerita ni bakal tamat di chapter belasan…

**Hermione **: Bangku paling kanan? Bukannya itu bangkunya asrama-! (dibekep sama Rheyna)

**RR **: Sst! Jangan bilang-bilang! Ini kan rahasia...

**Ron **: Tenang aja, gak bakal di bocorin, kok!

**RR **: Oh ya? (Melepas Hermione)

**Harry **: Iya. Minimal sih bakal keliput di Daily Prophet atau The Quibbler…

**RR **: Gak bisa dipercaya nih anak… Udahlah, Rheyna, out dulu!

-PLOP!-


	5. Teddy Bear

Rheyna : Coming back! Ahaha! Thanks buat simpatinya, ya. Hmm… kok gue jadi agak esmosian-ehm- emosian akhir-akhir ini? Eh, udah baca "Ketika Neville Berkata", belom? Bener sekolah gue jadi terbengkalai. Hehe… untuglah masa-masa itu sudah berlalu… Ah, udahlah. Mari kita mulai!

DISCLAIMER : Believe or not, Harry Potter is mine! Hah? Gak percaya? Ah, terserah lu, deh. Mo punyanya JKR boleh, JRR Tolkien boleh, Aoyama Gosho boleh, Erina Esteria monggo, Clamp silahkan, ato punyanya Lisa Campbell juga boleh (dikepruk). Tapi yang pasti, HP tu punyanya orang yang gue sebut duluan. Punya gue? Ya bukanlah! (Ngoceh terus tanpa permisi)

WARNING : Mengandung unsur 3A, gaje, typo, de el el, dan bagi Cho- lovers atau Cho- mania atau apapun namanya, jangan nyariin gue, yah! Hah? Nyariin gue? Buat apa? Minta tanda tangan? Nraktir? Ngasih kado? Bukan. Kebanyakan orang cari saya buat digebukin. hiks… hiks… Nah… lu semua pada kasian gak sama gue? Kasian, kan? Kasian dong! (Dilempar bakul) Makanya kalo kasian, beliin pulsa sebanyak-banyaknya! Ayo! (Ditendang, ditinju, ditimpuk, dikepruk, ditampar, de el el yang menyangkut kekerasan dan membuat babak belur orang). Ah! Dan mohon maaf kalau timeline di cerita ini dibuat sedikit agak ngawur. Jadi, anggep saja Cedric, Oliver, dan Cho seangkatan. Ketiganya setingkat di atas Hermione dan Draco.

~HAPPY READING~

* * *

Draco Malfoy berlari dengan terburu-buru setelah pelajaran Astronomi ke kamarnya. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan sapaan gadis-gadis Ravenclaw yang tersenyum manis, dan bahkan pengaruhnya hampir sama dengan Veela, membuat beberapa anak laki-laki Hufflepuff terkapar. Hanya satu hal yang terpikirkan olehnya. Hal yang tadi. (Rheyna : Apaan? (ditendang))

Begitu sampai di Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin, ia juga tidak menghiraukan sapaan kedua sahabatnya, Zabini Blaise dan Theodore Nott. Ia langsung nyelonong masuk kamar tanpa permisi dan menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidurnya (yang hampir jebol karena ulahnya).

"Kau kenapa, Drac?" tanya Theodore sambil duduk di tempat tidurnya dan memakan kacang Bertie Botts-nya. Ia mengernyit karena memakan rasa kol busuk.

"Cemburu dengan yang tadi?" kata Blaise, sukses membuat Theodore menyetop kacangnya yang jaraknya tingal satu senti dengan mulutnya dan membuat Draco sampai kaget terduduk.

"Ah, Blaise! Nanggung, nih! Tinggal satu senti!" protes Theodore.

"Makan aja," kata Blaise tak ambil pusing, kemudian berganti melirik Draco, "Ya, kan? Cemburu, kan?"

"Apa?" tanya Draco pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ah, kau ini!" Blaise memutar bola matanya, "Kuberitahu, ya. Kau itu tidak pandai berakting, mate! Apalagi kalau aktingnya kayak orang nggak tahu apa-apa. Jadinya malah seperti orang bloon, tahu!" Blaise menghindari pandangan membunuh yang dilontarkan Draco, "Kau cemburu dengan Granger dan Diggory tadi kan?" kata Blaise, membuat Draco mengernyit karena isi hatinya ketahuan.

"Tidak." kata Draco cuek. Blaise hanya tersenyum menggoda.

"Wah, tuan Malfoy tampaknya tak mau mengakui hal yang membuatnya gundah pada sahabat terdekatnya, Blaise Zabini…"

"Terserah apa katamu, Blaise. Tapi kutekankan sekali lagi bahwa aku tidak cemburu dengan mereka." kata Draco sambil berdiri, siap pergi. Tapi kemudian Blaise mengagetkannya dengan berteriak, "DRACO! AKU LUPA MEMBERITAHUMU! DIGGORY MENGAJAK GRANGER PERGI KE HOGSMEADE BERSAMA-SAMA TADI!" dengan kencang. Selamat Blaise, kau sukses membuat Draco berbalik arah.

"Benarkah?" tanya Draco. Pandangan matanya seolah menyiratkan kata tolong-jawab-itu-tidak-benar. Blaise dan Theodore saling memandang, lalu wajah keduanya tampak seperti orang yang mengantri toilet, seperti menahan sesuatu. Detik berikutnya, mereka langsung tertawa di luar batas kewajaran, membuat Draco berkata dengan keheranan, "Apaan, sih?".

"Ah… aduh… mate… parah benar kau…" kata Blaise, masih tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menyeka air matanya yang keluar gara-gara tertawa, "Parah! Sangat parah!"

"Benar-benar parah!" giliran Theodore yang berkomentar sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"Parah? Parah apanya?" tanya Draco, masih memasang tampang bloon yang entah kenapa selalu dikenakannya sejak menjadi Gamekeepers.

"Itu sudah berarti kau cemburu dengan mereka, Draco Malfoy!" teriak Blaise, tertawa lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Wajah Draco mengerut, lalu ia melemparkan bantalnya tepat ke arah muka Blaise, tapi Blaise, dengan ketangkasan seekor Chaser, menepis bantal terbang itu dan malah mengenai muka Theodore, membuat sahabatnya itu jatuh terhuyung-huyung

"Hei!" teriak Theodore, mengabaikan kacang segala rasanya yang jatuh berhamburan, mengambil bantal terkutuk itu dan melemparnya kembali ke arah Blaise, sukses membuat bantal itu mendarat dengan mulus tepat di wajah Chaser Slytherin itu, "Rasakan itu!" kata Theodore puas sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Hei, yang melempar bantal ini padamu bukan aku, Theo! Draco yang melemparnya!" teriak Blaise, melemparkan bantal ke arah Draco. Draco, membalas 'serangan' Blaise, melempar dua bantal sekaligus, ke arah Theodore dan Blaise. Detik selanjutnya, perang bantal dimulai, membuat kegaduhan hebat dan terdengar sampai Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin, mengganggu konsentrasi murid-murid tingkat tujuh yang sok serius belajar, dan perang baru berhenti saat sebuah suara terdengar dari bawah kamar mereka.

"Kalian yang ada di atas, bisa diam, tidak?"

Rupanya suara Snape, dan tiga sekawan itupun berhenti seketika, walaupun mereka yakin 101% bahwa Snape tidak akan memotong poin dari Slytherin.

* * *

Bisa dibilang, setelah Yule Ball usai, terjadi banyak perubahan di dalam kastil Hogwarts. Yang paling kentara, mungkin adalah (tentu saja) adalah pasangan.

Yah…

Di Hogwarts sudah ada banyak pasangan. Baik yang jadul maupun yang lagi new-new-nya. Sebut saja, Ronder (Ronald Weasley – Lavender Brown), Harny (Harry Potter – Ginny Weasley), ataupun Cedmione. Inilah yang paling fresh from the freezer.

Mungkin agak bingung juga bagaimana Cedric Diggory dan Hermione Granger bisa bersatu, walaupun umur mereka terpaut setahun. Hal ini juga agak rumit karena, Cho Chang, anak Ravenclaw yang setingkat di atas Hermione Granger, ternyata juga menyukai Cedric Diggory. Cho Chang baru tahu kalau (kabarnya) Hermione Granger dan Cedric Diggory berpacaran. Dan, tentu saja, merasa sebagai satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa menaklukkan Cedric Diggory, ia menolak mentah-mentah kenyataan tersebut.

Tapi itu sudah menjadi hal yang wajar. Bagaimana perasaanmu, kalau kau menyuki seorang laki-laki, dan tiba-tiba tanpa permisi ada seorang gadis yang merebut hati cowok pujaanmu? Kesal? Marah? Sedih? Itu hal yang wajar dan merupakan hak kita sebagai manusia. Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada cewek lancang yang telah dengan seenak jidat merebut hati cowok pujaanmu? Menyindirnya? Melabraknya? Mendampratnya? Mengutuknya? Atau mungkin semuanya? Hehe… Just kidding, man!

Barangkali (Eh, jangan mikirin 'barang' yang ada di kali itu lho yah!) Cho Chang juga akan melakukannya pada Hermione Granger atau siapapun yang berani-beraninya menyentuh Cedric Diggory. Namun, ditahannya dengan pertimbangan jaim pada Harry Potter. Ntar, kalau dia disangka cewek liar gimana? Habislah reputasinya!

Namun, bagaimanakah reaksi sahabat-sahabat Hermione Granger akan hal ini?

"Masa bodo," kata Ronald Weasley pada Rheyna Rosevelt, wartawan Daily Prophet yang tidak sejahat Rita Skuter, eh, Skeeter (menghindar dari death glarenya Rita Skeeter), "Bukan urusan kita kalau 'Mione pacaran sama si cowok-cantik-Diggory itu…"

"Telan dulu makananmu, Ron…" kata Harry Potter, teman dekat Ronald Weasley.

* * *

RUBRIK POLITIK & PEMERINTAHAN

Kementerian Sihir Inggris memutuskan untuk membuat dekrit ke-106 tentang pelarangan penggunaan…

* * *

"Oh, astaga Ron…" Hermione membanting Daily Prophet dengan sebal sambil memandang Ron yang sedang makan (Ini anak kapan berhenti makannya?), "Apakah kau diwawancarai oleh Daily Prophet?"

Ron menghetikan aktifitas rutinnya sehari-hari dan menjawab dengan bahasa lazim yang sering dikenakannya, yaitu 'bahasa- mulut- penuh- makanan', "Mwarf 'Ermawni… gugh dwengwer niw…"

Harry tampaknya sudah capek menegur Ron untuk menelan makanannya, jadinya ia cuek saja.

Hermione mengernyitkan alisnya, "Dan apa maksudnya Cedric Diggory si 'cowok- cantik' itu?"

"Untuk itu, no comment." kata Ron dengan nada senormal yang ia bisa dengan mulut (masih) penuh makanan. Hermione menoleh ke arah Cedric, yang sudah bagaikan amplop surat dengan prangkonya adalah Cho Chang, entah untuk menarik perhatian (Cedric, bukan wartawan Daily Prophet, apalagi Rita Skeeter) ataupun untuk memanas-manasi (Hermione, bukan ikan, apalagi Nescafé). Cedric, dengan wajah salah tingkah, balas menoleh Hermione dan tersenyum salah tingkah. Cho tampak tidak senang (Bukan tampak, kenyataan, boo!).

"Kau bertugas lagi?" tanya Harry pelan agar tidak didengar yang tidak bersangkutan. Hermione mengangguk sambil mengambil sepotong puding yang baru saja muncul setelah makanan utama lenyap.

"Kau menangkap Fred dan George berapa kali?" tanya Ron (Ia sekarang menatap dengan rakus puding tak berdosa di depannya).

"Yaah, kira-kira 3 kali," kata Hermione, "Tapi mereka tidak pernah jera, ya…"

"Fred dan George? Jera? Jangan bodoh, 'Mione. Itu sama saja dengan kau bertanya 'apakah Kau-Tahu-Siapa' mempunyai sehelai rambut di atas kepala botaknya itu?'. Tentu saja tidak pernah. Kata seperti itu tidak ada di dalam kamus kehidupan mereka (Rheyna : Again, I feel déjà vu…)." kata Ron, sukses membuat anak-anak Gryffindor di sekitarnya tertawa.

"Yah. Dan saat aku bertemu dengannya lagi, aku akan berteriak padanya," Harry mengepalkan tangannya, "aku dapat hidungmu! Aku dapat hidungmu!". Lelucon yang dilontarkan Harry tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu itu juga sukses membat orang-orang baik yang sengaja maupun tidak sengaja, kebetulan maupun tidak kebetulan mendengarnya, tertawa, kecuali Ron, yang mendadak berubah serius.

"Kau benar-benar akan melakukannya?" tanya Ron, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya keheranan akan sikap seriusnya yang sama sekali tidak cocok.

"Tidak juga," kata Harry santai sambil melahap pudingnya yang sempat ditelantarkan hanya untuk melucu tidak jelas, "hanya lelucon."

Hermione tersenyum melihat meja Gryffindor sudah ceria seperti biasanya. Ia bangkit dan meraih tasnya, bersiap-siap meninggalkan Aula Besar Hogwarts.

"Oh, ya. Hermione! Jangan pedulikan artikel Daily Prophet itu! Itu hanya koran…"

Namun perkataan Ron terputus karena Hemione sudah keburu keluar, tidak mendengarkan sepatah katapun yang diucapkan Ron.

"… tiruan," sambung Ron, "dibuat oleh Dean dan anak-anak lainnya…"

* * *

Hermione, tak tahu mengapa, berjalan dengan lesu dan tak tentu arah, padahal tujuannya adalah Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor. Pokoknya ia berjalan sesuai kemana kakiknya membawanya. Tahu-tahu ia terbentur dinding dengan bunyi 'duk' keras.

"Aduh…" rintih Hemione sambil memegangi dahinya.

"Kau tak apa-apa, nak?" tanya lukisan Nyonya Gemuk tepat di depannya.

"Yaah…" Hermione dengan susah payah berdiri, "Balderdash."

"Salah." jawab Nyonya Gemuk cepat.

"Eh? Passwordnya Balderdash, kan?" ulang Hermione. Ia tak yakin kalau benturan di dahinya tadi berakibat hilangnya beberapa data ingatannya tentang password menuju Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Salah," kata Nyonya Gemuk ringan, "Sudah dirubah kemarin."

Tunggu…

Kemarin?

Kalau begitu, kenapa kemarin ia bisa masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor?

Oh iya…

Lukisan Nyonya Gemuk saat itu terbuka, dan Hermione langsung masuk begitu saja. Pasti passwordnya dirubah saat ia ber-"patroli" bersama Draco kemarin malam. Sial kuadrat… sudah terbentur, tak bisa masuk, pula…

Dan walhasil, Hermione hanya bisa berjalan berputar-putar sambil sesekali menyebutkan password yang lama, namun semuanya dijwab dengan kata,

"Salah." jawab Nyonya Gemuk (entah untuk keberapa kalinya) yang malah kesal sendiri ketika Hermione berkata 'Fortuna Major'.

Sebelum Hermione mengatakan password terkaan selanjutnya, suara derap langkah dibelakangnya menandakan tiga orang datang. Kemudian terdengar suara panggilan,

"Hermione!"

Yang merasa dipanggil berbalik, dan melihat ketiga sahabatnya tengah berlari ke arahnya. Harry, Ron, Ginny.

"Oh astaga 'Mione!" kata Ron terengah-engah, "Kami mencarimu kemana-mana! Kau bahkan tidak ada di perpustakaan –suatu hal yang aneh, tentunya-! Ternyata kau di sini!"

"Ngapain kau?" tanya Harry heran. Tak biasa memang melihat seorang Granger mondar-mandir di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

"Lupa password." Hermione menyebutkan salah satu problem saat akan login ke situs buku muka atau ke situs tempat dimana fic ini di-update.

"Bagaimana kau bisa lupa, 'Mione?" Ginny menggelengkan kepalanya, "baru kemarin passwordnya diganti 'Keripik Tempe'."

"Itu dia!" teriak Nyonya Gemuk kegirangan, "Silahkan, silahkan!" si Nyonya Gemuk berayun terbuka. Harry, Ginny, dan Ron masuk, sementara Hermione masih membatu di luar, masih memikirkan apakah gerangan 'tempe' tadi, dan baru masuk ketika Ginny menyeretnya.

"Daah…" Harry dan Ron melambaikan tangan mereka. Hermione dan Ginny balas ber-daah, dan naik ke kamar anak perempuan.

"Bye Hermione!" kata Ginny, lalu berlari ke kamarnya. Hermione hanya mengangguk dan berlari ke kamarnya, mengambil satu set jubah hitam kelam di dasar lemarinya (di Hogwarts ada lemari, gak? Gak yakin saya…) dan melesat (hampir terbang, malah…) keluar, menuju pintu utama, sampai-sampai menabrak seorang prefek dari asrama Slytherin. Beruntung ia berhasil kabur, sehingga Gryffindor tidak kehilangan beberapa poin (Saya ragu kalau Gryffindor hanya akan kehilangan 'beberapa' poin).

"Lama sekali..." adalah sapaan pertama yang keluar dari mulut seorang Draco Malfoy. Hermione (merasa tidak dihargai padahal sudah capek-capek lari) yang masih ngos-ngosan, membuka pintu utama. Angin dingin yang tidak bersahabat serta merta menyambarnya.

"Kau bawa jubah gaibnya, kan?" tanya Draco memastikan, yang ia tahu sebenarnya itu tidak perlu.

"Tentu saja." jawab Hermione singkat. Draco hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

Sekarang mereka sudah terbiasa melaksanakan tugas sebagai Gamekeepers (Rheyna : Baru tahu itu sebutan buat Hagrid). Caranya gampang, bahkan mereka tidak ragu kalau ada pernyataan bahwa anak kelas satu saja bisa melaksanakannya. Caranya gampang, mereka hanya tinggal meletakkan barang bawaan (mereka hanya membawa tongkat dan jubah gaib), mengelilingi hutan bersama, lalu duduk-duduk di sekeliling api unggun. Hermione telah membuat lingkaran sihir pelindung di sekeliling tempat mereka duduk. Jadi, apabila sesuatu atau siapapun menyentuhnya, menginjaknya, atau bahkan melewatinya, mereka akan terpental. Hal ini telah dibuktikan oleh Draco yang mental sejauh 4 meter (Hermione lupa Draco itu rekannya, jadi ia belum memantrai lingkaran sihirnya. Hermione harus meminta maaf berkali-kali agar Draco mau berbicara lagi dengannya). Sekarang, lingkaran itu hanya bisa 'dibobol' oleh Hermione dan Draco saja. Jubah gaib pun aman di dalamnya. Hermione sangat melindungi jubah itu karena, Harry sekalipun akan marah bila jubah itu hilang. Alasannya cetek, 'tak bisa ngeluyur di malam hari lagi'. Terlalu cetek? 'Gak bisa nyari informasi penting kalau ada kasus'. Mau yang lebih dalem? 'Salah satu peninggalan dari ayah tercinta, James Potter'.

"Kau sudah selesai melipat jubah itu, belum?" tanya Draco. Hermione mengangguk dan mendekat seraya berkata 'ayo'. Dengan segera, mereka berdua berjalan mengelilingi Hutan Terlarang. Walaupun saya bilang mengelilingi Hutan Terlarang, bukan berarti mereka mengelilinginya sampai ke tengah dengan alasan banyak satwa berbahaya dan tak mungkin ada murid yang berani masuk kesana, tentunya (pinter banget cari alasan… Yah, walaupun mungkin Harry dan Ron yang (setengah) berani masuk ke sana). Mereka hanya mengelilingi hutan sebatas jalan setapak, dan kembali ke api unggun yang hangat (masa adem?).

"Kau periksa bagian sana." perintah Draco, menunjuk sebelah kanan. Hermione mengangguk dan memeriksa bagian yang ditunjuk Draco. Sesekali ia berkata 'Expelliarmus!'. Namun ternyata yang kena hanyalah belalang kecil yang malang (Masih untung Hermione gak berkata 'Avada Kedavra!').

"Aman di sana, Draco?" tanya Hermione setelah selesai memeriksa bagian yang menjadi jatahnya. Draco mengangguk sebagai ganti kata 'ya'. Ketika mereka memutuskan untuk terus berjalan…

Krsk… krsk…

"Dengar," bisik Hermione. Draco ikut mendengarkan dengan cermat.

Krsk… krsk…

"Di balik semak itu," bisik Draco. Hermione menoleh ke arah semak yang dimaksud. Mengendap-endap, ia berbisik 'Lumos', dan secercah cahaya muncul dari ujung tongkatnya. Draco menyeruak semak itu dan berteriak,

"Expelliarmus!"

Dua bayangan berguling menjauh dan menoleh ke arah mereka. Tampak mereka kaget sekali. Hermione mengacungkan tongkatnya dan terlihatlah dengan jelas mereka adalah…

"Harry? Ginny?" panggil Hermione tak percaya. Yang dipanggil hanya terperangah.

"Hermione? Ngapain kau di sini?" tanya Ginny, namun tak ada yang menanggapi. Hermione sedang sibuk dengan Harry dan Draco yang beradu pandang sengit.

"Tempat yang bagus untuk kencan malam hari, kan, Potter?" sindir Draco dingin, "dan kau juga, Weasley?"

"Bukan urusanmu, musang kecil buruk rupa!" balas Harry dingin. Hermione belum lupa kalau mereka berdua belum berbaikan.

"Oh? Begitu? Sayang sekali nasibmu tak mujur kali ini, _Pothead_. Kau akan berakhir dengan detensi menampar muka jelekmu!"

"Kau akan melaporkanku, 'Mione?" tanya Harry sambil memasang wajah memelas penuh harap. Hermione tidak tahan juga dipandang sahabatnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Jadinya ia berganti menatap Draco (yang sudah menebak apa yang akan dikatakan melalui mata Hermione) dengan pandangan tolong-jangan-laporkan-mereka, yang dibalas dengan tatapan tidak-bisa! oleh Draco. Harry dan Ginny hanya bisa saling memandang bingung ketika Draco dan Hermione ber-perang-pandang.

"Baiklah! Baiklah!" seru Draco ketika Hermione melemparkan pandangan sengit untuk kesekian kalinya, "Potter! Weasley! Pergi sana!"

"Dengan senang hati." kata Harry, lalu menggandeng tangan Ginny dan pergi setelah berbisik 'trims' pada Hermione (yang mendengar Harry berbisik 'Malfoy benar-benar mirip Snape, berbeda dengan ayahnya. Jangan-jangan ia bintang film 'Putri Yang Ditukar', lagi…' pada Ginny). Hermione berbalik dan berterima kasih dengan sangat pada Draco. Ia menarik lengan Draco dan melanjutkan patroli mereka. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah larut dalam pembicaraan (dan argumentasi) yang seru.

Namun mereka terpaksa berhenti lagi karena sosok tinggi besar menghadang mereka. Mereka yakin lari bukan saatnya. Kalau saja Hermione tidak 'berpengalaman' dengan kejadian seperti ini, ia pasti sudah pingsan. Draco mungkin juga gemetar ketakutan, namun ia tak mau lari karena, perlahan tapi pasti, ia bisa merasakan Hermione memegang lengannya kuat-kuat, dan entah kenapa, saat-saat dimana seharusya orang lumpuh ketakutan, Draco malah senyam-senyum gaje (digebukin fansnya Draco).

Sosok itu semakin mendekat. Hermione semakin erat memegang lengan Draco. Draco juga baru mengetahui bahwa perasaan bernama 'takut' telah menguasainya.

'Apa itu? Masa' ada troll di sini? Satu-satunya jenis troll yang mungkin tinggal di sini adalah troll hutan. Tapi… apa mungkin…' pikir Draco bingung.

Mereka berdua akan lari terbirit-birit jika saja sosok itu tidak mengucapkan sesuatu beberapa detik kemudian dengan suara yang sangat khas.

"Hermione?"

'Itu suara…'

"H-Hagrid?" kata Hermione dan Draco bersamaan. Sosok itu keluar dari bayang-bayang kegelapan dan tampaklah wujud raksasanya, sang penjaga kunci sekolah, juga pengawas hewan liar, Rubeus Hagrid. Hermione dan Draco menghela napas lega merasa nyawa mereka masih aman. Hagrid tampak lebih besar dari biasanya, karena ia mengenakan mantel bulu tikus mondoknya, membuatnya lebih besar dua puluh senti. Lentera raksasanya mati, tetapi masih ada di tangannya dan samar-samar terdengar suara gonggongan anjing. Fang muncul dari kegelapan, lebih besar daripada anjing biasa, langsung menyerbu Draco sampai terjatuh.

"Oh, kau di sini juga, Malfoy?" sapa Hagrid. Kini ia lebih menyukai Draco yang sikapnya sudah berubah sejak menjadi Gamekeepers.

"Ya, aku di sini, seperti yang kau lihat… UH! BISAKAH KAU MENYINGKIRKAN ANJING INI DARIKU?" teriak Draco. Hermione berusaha menahan tawa melihat Draco dan Fang bergulat. Hagrid hanya tersenyum, lalu ia bersiul. Fang menoleh dan mengais-ngaiskan kakinya, membuat kotor rambut pirang Draco dengan tanah, lalu berlari menuju pemiliknya. Hermione sekarang tidak bisa menahan tawanya, ia membelakangi Draco dan tertawa tertahan-tahan.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu, Hermione!"seru Draco sebal sambil berusaha bangkit dari tanah. Hermione sekarang menurut, ia tertawa keras tanpa permisi. Hagrid menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tak apa, kan?" tanya Hagrid.

"Entahlah, mungkin bobot anjing raksasamu itu membuat beberapa tulang rusukku patah…" jawab Draco tak serius.

"Beruntunglah kau, bukan tulang lehermu yang patah," kata Hagrid ("Pembunuh…" desis Draco sambil mlirik taham pada Fang), "Mungkin kalian sudah tahu, tapi kuperingatkan jangan masuk ke sana." ia menunjuk jantung Hutan Terlarang. ("Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku tak akan sudi masuk ke sana…" desis Draco lagi, membuat Hermione tertawa makin keras))

"Ah, kalau tak salah, tiga hari lagi kau akan tanding Quidditch, kan? Aku tak percaya aku katakan ini pada anak Slytherin, tetapi semoga berhasil," Hagrid mengedip pada Draco, "Baiklah, jaga diri, oke? Hermione, sampaikan salamku pada Harry dan Ron. Nah, Fang! Jangan coba-coba mengotori jubah Malfoy lagi!"

Teriakan Hagrid menahan Fang untuk tidak mengais-ngaiskan tanah lagi, agar jubah Draco kotor dibuatnya.

"Maafkan Fang, Malfoy. Sepertinya ia masih tidak menyukaimu…" bisik Hagrid, lalu pergi bersama Fang (yang menjulurkan lidahnya pada Draco). Draco balas menjulurkan lidah pada Fang, sedangkan Hermione tampaknya sudah berhenti tertawa.

"Aah… anjing sialan itu…"

"Kau akan bertanding Quidditch, Draco?" tanya Hermione. Draco memandangnya dan menaikkan alis.

"Ya. Kau tak tahu?"

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu dari sahabat-sahabatmu itu…" jawab Draco.

"Belum…"

"Oh…" kata Draco, "tapi apa masalahnya, sih? Toh sekarang kau sudah tahu… Lagipula, tumben kau tertarik dengan Quidditch sekarang?"

"Yaa…" kata Hemione malas, "melawan asrama mana, memangnya?"

"Hufflepuff," jawab Draco. Hermione terdiam. Karena mengira Hermione akan berbicara, jadi Draco ikut diam. Tetapi Hermione diam terus. Jadinya sekarang Draco tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bicara.

"Memangnya kau akan mendukung siapa, sih?" pertanyaan yang ada di benak Draco ditanyakannya begitu saja. Hermione sedikit kaget, begitu juga Draco. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menarik kembali ucapannya tadi.

"Entahlah, ya…" jawab Hermione lemah. Draco merasa tidak enak.

"Hufflepuf?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Sebenarnya iya, karena Ced ikut main, tapi…"

"Ced?" potong Draco.

"Iya. Cedric Diggory, Seeker Hufflepuff."

Draco hampir saja berteriak. Ia lupa akan Cedric Diggory dan 'insiden di depan kelas' itu!

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Slytherin?" tanya Draco lagi dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Eh?" Hermione berkata dengan nada heran, "Tentu saja akan aku dukung!"

Perkataan Hermione setidaknya sudah cukup untuk meredam emosi Draco. Tapi ia merasa tidak enak…

'Sudahlah,' batin Draco, 'Sehabis pelajaran pertama besok, akan kutemui Diggory itu…'

Nah, memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan Draco?

* * *

Suasana di kamar anak perempuan asrama Gryffindor tampak tenteram. Hermione Granger sedang –seperti biasanya- membaca buku. Parvati dan Lavender sedang melakukan hal yang tidak jelas, sedangkan dua orang lainnya keluar.

Namun, tak lama kemudian, ketenteraman itu hilang karena teriakan seorang Lavender Brown.

"Parvati!" teriaknya girang, "Parvati! Sini! Lihat! Aku berhasil!"

Parvati segera menoleh dan mendatangi Lavender, sedangkan Hermione masih tetap berkonsentrasi dengan bukunya yang tebalnya mengalahkan kamus terlengkap di dunia. Tak lama kemudian, giliran Parvati yang menjerit-jerit.

"Hebat sekali! Ini sangat bagus, Lavender! Kau bisa memberikannya pada Ron nanti setelah makan malam!"

"Ya! Dan kuharap dia menyukainya…" kata Lavender malu-malu singa. Eh, tunggu. Sing tidak pernah malu. Hmm, baiklah. Kalau begitu malu-malu kucing.

Hermione tidak tahan lagi. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku di hadapannya itu, menoleh ke arah dua makhluk hidup yang bisa-bisanya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Hermione sambil mendekati dua temannya itu.

"Ini." kata Lavender senang sambil menunjukkan sebuah boneka beruang berwarna cokelat buatan tangan.

"Oh," kata Hermione agak heran sambil menimang-nimang boneka buatan Lavender, "ini hanya boneka beruang. Kenapa kalian bergitu gembira sekali, sih?"

"Astaga, kau tak tahu tradisi yang lagi tren sekarang?" tanya Parvati sambil menghela napas. Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Menunjukkan perasaanmu pada orang yang kau sukai," kata Parvati sok puitis, "dengan menyerahkan boneka beruang."

"Heh?" tanya Hermione lagi merasa kurang nyambung.

"Oh, Hermione. Jangan katakan tak ada orang yang kau sukai," kata Lavender kesal, "Memangnya kau tak mau membuatkan boneka untuk Diggory?"

"Oh, astaga, jangan kau juga…" kata Hermione merana, "Dia bukan pacarku… "

"Oh ya? Tapi sepertinya dia tertarik sekali padamu," kata Lavender ngotot sambil membetulkan bagian kaki beruangnya, "Iya kan, Parvati?"

"Benar. Tapi sepertinya Cho Chang itu juga tertarik pada Diggory," kini Parvati yang berbicara, "Tampaknya dia akan menjadi sainganmu, Hermione…" lanjutnya sambil menyeringai. Wajah Hermione sudah berubah menjadi merah padam. Dalam benaknya sekejap terlintas ide untuk mengikuti jejak Parvati dan Lavender, membuat boneka beruang dan memberikannya kepada seseorang yang disukainya. Tapi siapa? Siapa orang yang disukainya? Dan, satu hal lagi. Dia sangat tidak berbakat dalam hal kerajinan tangan seperti itu. Jadi, sepertinya ia akan membutuhkan banyak bantuan dan akan merepotkan beberapa orang.

Huh…

* * *

Draco Malfoy bergegas melewati gerombolan anak Hufflepuf yang sedang berkumpul tidak jelas bak sedang berdemo menuntut turunnya harga sembako. Setelah sekian lama berjalan dan bertanya, akhirnya ia menemukan targetnya : Cedric Diggory.

"Hei, Diggory!" panggil Draco agak kasar. Cedric yang sedang berbicara dengan salah seorang temannya menoleh dan memandang Draco dengan tatapan heran, "Bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar?'

Cedric mengangkat alisnya, namun ia mengangguk.

* * *

"Ada apa?" tanya Cedric ketika ia dan Draco sudah berjalan hingga berada di pinggir danau. Draco berhenti, ia menoleh ke kiri-kanan, memastikan tidak ada anak yang bisa menguping pembicaraan rahasianya.

"Begini," kata Draco, "Aku punya satu permintaan."

"Apa?"

"Jangan dekati Hermione lagi," kata Draco cepat, "Mengerti?"

"Jangan terlalu cepat, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya." kata Cedric. Draco menghela napas.

"Jangan. Dekati. Hermione. Lagi," kata Draco gerah,"Mengerti?"

"Tidak, maaf."

Draco benar-benar muak, "Kau ini tuli atau apa, sih? Kubilang, jangan dekati Hermione lagi!"

"Aku cuma bercanda," kata Cedric, "Tapi apa katamu? Jangan dekati Hermione lagi? ''Memangnya kau siapa? Apa hubunganmu dengan Hermione, hah?"

"Aku? Aku temannya!" Draco berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berkata lebih dari itu.

"Lalu? Apa hakmu untuk melarangku mendekatinya?" tantang Cedric.

"Aku tak punya hak untuk itu, Diggory. Tapi terus terang sajalah, aku tak bisa bebas dengannya, tahu! Kau selalu saja menghantuinya!" kata Draco naik darah.

"Oh ya? Apakah tidak terbalik kau yang menghantuinya? Dan kalau begitu, Malfoy, kau menyukainya juga? Tidakkah kau mengingat-ingat status darahnya?" tanya Cedric. Draco terdiam. Ia harus jujur atau…?

"Ya," kata Draco akhirnya, "Dan untuk status darah, aku ak peduli dia kelahiran Muggle, berdarah campuran, atau darah murni." lanjutnya. Cedric hanya mangggut-manggut sambil berkata, "Sudah kuduga".

"Apanya?" tanya Draco. Cedric hanya terdiam.

"Tapi bukankah kau juga tertarik padanya?" tanya Draco pada Cedric. Cedric menjawab dengan pelan, bersamaan dengan bunyi kecipak permukaan air danau oleh tentakel cumi-cumi raksasa yang sedang berjemur sehingga Draco tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Aku tak akan mengulangnya untuk yang kedua kalinya, Malfoy." jawab Cedric.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan permintaanku tadi?" kata Draco lagi.

"Yah, akan kulakukan, tapi ada syaratnya juga…" kata Cedric. Draco menghela napas.

"Memangnya apa syaratnya?" tanya Draco. Cedric menyeringai.

"Kau juga, jangan pernah mendekati Hermione." kata Cedric sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Draco membatu. Hasilnya tentu saja seri. Ia dan Cedric tak boleh mendekati Hermione, lalu?

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu kubatalkan permintaanku yang tadi!" kata Draco setengah berteriak, Cedric tersenyum puas, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau yang kalah di pertandingan Quidditch nanti tidak boleh mendekati Hermione?" tawar Draco. Senyum di wajah Cedric langsung menghilang, dan ia tampak mempertimbangkan tawaran Draco cukup lama.

"Jadi?" tanya Draco tak sabar.

"Baiklah." Cedric mengulurkan tangannya dan mereka berjabat tangan seakan-akan telah meresmikan sebuah proyek baru.

Tap.

Cedric dan Draco (mereka sudah melepaskan tangan) menoleh dan melihat ke arah utara, jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, Hermione sedang berjalan ke arah sebuah pohon besar dibalik semak-semak sambil membawa sesuatu. Cedric dan Draco saling berpandangan, lalu seketika tanpa dikomando, mereka beradu cepat lari ke semak-semak, dan saling berebut bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

'_Sedang apa dia di sini?' _pikir Draco dan Cedric bersamaan.

"Haah…" Hermione dengan malas menjatuhkan diri di bawah bayang-bayang pohon sambil bersandar pada batangnya. Cedric dan Draco melongok dan melihat Hermione membawa sebuah…

'_Boneka beruang?_' pikir mereka berdua heran.

Hermione memandang boneka yang kini dipegangnya, "Sudah kuduga, kalau aku yang membuatnya pasti kacau,"

'_Tidak, menurutku boneka itu cukup bagus,'_ pikir Cedric.

'_Memangnya buat apa boneka itu?'_ pikir Draco.

"Apa boleh buat…" kata Hermione kesal sambil menutup matanya. Draco dan Cedric saling berpandangan, tepat ketika seseorang berjalan mendekati Hermione.

"Granger?" kata 'seseorang' itu. Hermione membuka matanya dan segera menyembunyikan boneka itu di belakang punggungnya. Cedric dan Draco membelalak tak percaya pada orang itu.

"Oh, Wood," sapa Hermione gugup. Oliver Wood tersenyum, "duduklah." lanjut Hermione sambil menunjuk rumput di sampingnya. Oliver duduk di samping Hermione dan tampaknya tidak melihat Draco dan Cedric yang sedari tadi membelalak tak suka padanya sambil berbisik 'pengganggu!'.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Oliver.

"Eh? Erm… aku sedang… tidak ada apa-apa." Hermione berbohong. Oliver menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh ya? Lalu apa itu?" tanya Oliver sambil menunjuk boneka di belakang punggung Hermione.

"Eh… i-itu…" kata Hermione semakin gugup sambil berusaha menyembunyikan bonekanya.

"Boneka beruang, ya?" tanya Oliver, "boleh kulihat?"

"Aneh! Bentuknya tidak seperti beruang!" kata Hermione setengah berteriak.

"Tak apa. Mungkin aku bisa membantu," kata Oliver, "Aku tidak benci kerajinan tangan, kok…"

"Kalau kau mau tertawa, silahkan." kata Hermione sambil menunjukkan bonekanya. Oliver mengernyit, tapi tak tampak tanda-tanda dia akan tertawa. Sebaliknya, dia malah mengambil boneka itu.

"Aku tidak akan tertawa kok," katanya, "Boneka ini kan kamu buat dengan susah payah, Granger…"

Hermione menatap Oliver. Semula dia pikir Oliver akan tertawa melihat hasil pekerjaannya. Tapi ternyata tidak.

'_Ternyata Oliver Wood itu baik, ya…'_ sebuah pikiran mendadak melesat di benak Hermione. Namu, sedetik kemudian, ia meggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, membuat heran Draco dan Cedric yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Oliver tampak mencermati boneka buatan Hermione.

'_Apa yang kupikirkan? Kan ada dia…' _pikiran Hermione terpotong oleh perkataan Oliver.

"Di bagian ini," kata Oliver sambil menunjuk bagian telinga boneka beruang itu, Hermione langsung memperhatikan, "sepertinya sebaiknya kau kecilkan telinganya. Telinga beruang kan kecil…" kata Oliver memberi bantuan.

"Oh," kata Hermione sambil memperhatikan bagian telingan bonekanya yang berdiameter sepuluh senti.

"Lalu di sini," lanjut Oliver sambil menunjuk bagan wajah a.k.a mata beruang itu, "naikkan sedikit matanya." (Rheyna : pake operasi plastik. (ditendang))

"Oh…" kata Hermioine lagi sambil memerhatikan bagian mata boneka beruangnya yang berjarak sepuluh senti juga dari telinga.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kau perbaiki sekarang? Akan aku bantu…" kata Oliver sambil tersenyum. Hermione tersenyum senang. Ia mengambil gunting entah darimana asalnya dan beberapa potong kain.

"Baiklah!" kata Hermione bersemangat. Oliver hanya bisa tertawa melihat semangat gadis di depannya.

* * *

15 menit lamanya mereka membetulkan boneka beruang Hermione hingga tampak mirip seperti beruang asli. Oliver tersenyum puas, sedangkan Hermione tampak berseri-seri.

"Hebat!" kata Hermione, "Sudah jadi! Benar-benar mirip seperti aslinya! Ah," ia menatap Oliver, "Aku harus berterima kasih. Kau mau apa?"

Oliver tampak berpikir, "Boleh apa saja?" tanyanya.

"Ya, boleh! Kalau aku bisa…" jawab Hermione.

Oliver tersenyum lagi, "Nah." katanya sambil meraih tangan Hermione dan mengecupnya. Hermione membatu, sedangkan Cedric harus bersusah payah menahan Draco agar tidak melompat keluar saking emosinya.

"W-Wood," kata Hermione tergagap. Wajahnya memerah lagi.

Oliver hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan, "Granger, setelah ini aku pelajaran Transfigurasi. Aku harus pergi. Daah,"

"T-tunggu!" teriak Hermione sambil mengejar Oliver, "Kenapa…?"

"Karena aku iri dengan orang yang akan kau beri boneka itu," kata Oliver lagi, dengan sukses membuat Hermione meRona untuk kedua kalinya, "Kau tak ingin Gryffindor terpotong beberapa angka, kan? Kalau aku terlambat, Gryffindor akan kehilangan beberapa poin. Aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang, Granger. Sampai jumpa." dengan cepat, Oliver melesat pergi. Hermione tetap membatu sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya. Cedric dan Draco berunding singkat, lalu memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa menyapa Hermione.

"Dengar," bisik Draco, "Aku tetap pada pendirianku. Siapapun yang kalah dalam pertandingan Quidditch lusa tak boleh mendekati Hermione."

"Dan aku punya usul," sambung Cedric, "Siapapun yang berhasil mengalahkan Gryffindor boleh berhak mendekatinya, sebagai balas dendam pada Wood," bisiknya, "Tahu tidak? Kupikir dia berada dalam posisi 'berbahaya'.."

"Benar," kata Draco, "Baiklah, sampai ketemu lusa…"

Tanpa mereka sadari, Oliver Wood dengan senyumannya yang paling mencurigakan, melihat diskusi singkat mereka di balik tembok.

"Jadi begitu…" desisnya.

_**Dua hari kemudian…**_

Tampak lapangan Quidditch ramai sekali oleh anak-anak Hogwarts dengan kostum hijau dan kuning. Yang membuat mereka sediki bersemangat adalah, beberapa anak memergoki Cedric Diggory dan Draco Malfoy, sama-sama Seeker, saling memandang dan tersenyum meremehkan di Aula Besar saat sarapan.

"Hermione! Harry! Sini!" kata Ron sambil menarik tangan Hermione dan Harry. Harry dan Ron memakai baju bertema Hufflepuff, sedangkan Hermione tampaknya tidak berusaha membuat kostumnya tampak mencolok, dengan pakaian dari atas sampai ke bawah pakaian santai khas Gryffindor, dan satu-satunya atribut yang dikenakannya untuk mendukung asrama yang sedang bertanding sekarang adalah syal berwarna hijau-kuning bertuliskan 'Slytherpuff'.

"Syal yang bagus, Granger." sapa Oliver sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Hermione tersenyum. _'Well, sepertinya syal ini tidak terlalu buruk… Kerja kerasku selama dua hari itu tidak sia-sia'_

Stadion Kanjuruhan -ups- lapangan Quidditch yang sudah ramai oleh teriakan para suporter pun semakin menggila manakala sang komentator, Lee Jordan –tidak berubah sama sekali dari dulu- memulai, "Dan inilah tim asrama Hufflepuff!"

Tujuh orang berpakaian kuning meluncur dengan sapu terbang mengelilingi lapangan. Sementara Lee Jordan meneriakkan nama-nama anggota tim asrama Hufflepuff (setiap nama diteriakkan, pasti ada saja yang menyoraki), dan ketika ia berkata 'Cedric Diggory!', seluruh lapangan berteriak menyoraki, tak terkecuali guru-guru. Cedric meluncur di tepian blok Gryffindor, dan tersenyum pada Hermione. Hermione balas tersenyum sambil berkata 'semoga berhasil!'.

Berikutnya, lapangan Quidditch menggila lagi begitu Lee berkata, "Inilah tim asrama Slytherin!". Tujuh bayangan hijau melesat (karena mereka memakai Nimbus 2001) melintasi lapangan. Seluruh lapangan (terutama blok Slytherin) bersorak begitu nama Seeker Slytherin disebut. Draco, seperti halnya Cedric, meluncur ke arah blok Gryffindor terlebh dulu, tesenyum pada Hermione, yang juga dibalas dengan senyuman dan ucapan 'semoga berhasil!'.

'_Slytherpuff?' _pikir Draco, _'mungkin gabungan dari Slyther_in_ dan _Huffle_Puff. Cukup bagus. Kerja yang hebat…'_

Setelah selesai berkeliling lapangan Quidditch, Draco melesat ke atas, berhadapan dengan Cedric. Cedric mengangkat sebelah matanya, dan bertanya, "Bagaimana Hermione padamu?"

"Yah… " kata Draco, namun suaranya tertelan oleh gemuruh penonton yang kelewat bersemangat, "dia hanya tersenyum sambil berkata 'semoga berhasil'. Kau?"

"Yah, sejujurnya saja, sama." kata Cedric.

"Kau tahu? Sepertinya aku bisa mengalahkanmu dalam pertandingan ini…" kata Draco memulai pertengkaran di atas sapu. Cedric tertawa meremehkan.

"Oh ya? Mungkin begitu pikirmu. Tapi sekalipun Hufflepuff tak punya karasteristik yang istimewa, kami pekerja keras." kata Cedric membanggakan diri.

"Begitu, ya?" kata Draco, "Memangnya siapa yang kalah telak melawan Slytherin tahun lalu?" sindirnya

Wajah Cedric memerah menahan amarah, "I-itu karena aku sakit flu! Madam Pomfrey dan Professor Sprout tak mengijinkan aku ikut pertandingan, dan jadinya seorang anak kelas empat menggantikanku…" kata Cedric beralasan.

Mereka terlalu seru mengobrol sehingga tak menyadari bahwa Madam Hooch telah meniup peluitnya dan melemparkan Quaffle ke atas. Para Chaser segera berebut bola itu, melesat dengan kecepatan yang pasti mengalahkan kecepatan sebuah olahraga Muggle bernama 'balap mobil' atau 'balap motor'. Beater dari masing-masing asrama saling beradu pukul dengan dua bola berwarna gelap bernama Bludger. Terkadang mereka memukul balik Bludger yang menyerang salah satu rekan sesama tim mereka, namun tak jarang mengarahkan pukulannya pada lawan. Dua orang Keeper berusaha keras menjaga gawang suci mereka dari gol lawan.

"Hei!" teriak Zabini Blaise dari bawah. Tangannya masih memegang Quaffle, "Sekarang kita sedang bertanding, tahu!"

Cedric dan Draco buru-buru tersadar. Mereka saling memandang sekejap dan langsung meluncur mencari-cari Snitch kecil itu tanpa dikomando.

"Kau mau taruhan?" tanya Fred pada saudara kembarnya, George.

"Ya," kata George, "lima galleon untuk Slytherin kalah dalam pertandingan ini." katanya. Seorang Chaser Slytherin yang kebetulan mendengar percakapan mereka melotot kesal.

"Kau kurang sadis, George," kata Fred, "baiklah, aku tujuh galleon untuk gigi Chaser Slytherin itu retak terkena Bludger."

"Hmm… kalau begitu aku sepuluh galleon untuk tangan Chaser Hufflepuff itu patah,"

"Kau tak pernah bertaruh begitu pada Angelina." kata Fred.

"Hei, itu wajar, kan?" jawab George kesal.

"Kalau begitu, dua puluh galleon lima sickle untuk Madam Pomfrey bisa menyembuhkan tangan patah Chaser Hufflepuff itu." Fred tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau curang! Tentu saja Madam Pomfrey bisa manyembuhkannya!"

"Mana bisa itu disebut curang?"

"Baiklah," George tampak berpikir keras, "Dua puluh lima gelleon tujuh sickle empat knutt untuk salah satu dari dua orang Seeker ini menangkap Snitch!"

"Hei, kau juga curang!" balas Fred. George hanya tertawa.

Pertandingan Quidditch hari itu tampaknya adalah yang terse

* * *

ru tahun itu. Semua Chaser saling melesat, dan tak jarang permainan kotor terjadi. Akibatnya, Hufflepuff dan Slytherin sama-sama kehilangan seorang Chaser karena hidung mereka patah karena ulah Beater lawan. Sementara itu, kedudukan poin adalah 40-40, seri untuk Slytherin dan Hufflepuff.

Mata kelabu Draco dengan lincah mencari-cari bola emas kecil itu dan akhirnya ia menemukannya. Di dekat gawang Sytherin!

Dengan segera, ia melesat menuju tiang gawang asramanya sendiri. Cedric tampaknya melihatnya juga. Ia melesat lebih kencang dan dengan mudah mendekati Snitch itu karena posisinya yang lebih dekat.

Jantung Draco berdebar-debar. Sekilas ia melirik Hermione, gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya membelalak lebar, seakan tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya ini benar-benar terjadi, dan mungkin karena terlalu tegang, ia sampai berdiri segala. Ingin rasanya Draco berteriak pada Hermione bahwa ia bisa menangkap Snitch itu.

Jarak antara Cedric dan bola yang menentukan kemenangan itu tinggal beberapa depa, ketika…

WUUUSH…

Sebuah Bludger melayang mengenai ujung hidung Cedric. Hanya ujung hidung, tapi tak luka parah. Kontan, ia menghentikan laju sapunya. Draco terlalu sibuk melihat keadaan Cedric sehingga tak menyadari bahwa Snitch itu melayang melewati telinganya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tampak Draco melayang sejauh belasan kaki dari atas tanah. Matanya masih tetap terfokus pada Snitch yang sudah sedari tadi ia perhatikan. Namun, ia tak mau menangkapnya begitu saja. Di saat-saat seperti inilah ia merasakan suatu getaran nikmat yang tak dapat diucapkan dengan kata-kata. Namun, Draco seketika membeku begitu melihat Cedric, lagi, meluncur cepat ke arah Snitch yang tampaknya menambah kecepatannya.

'_Sial! Sepertinya ia begitu ingin mendekati Hermione! Bukan sekadar memenangkan pertandingan ini…' _Batin Draco berbicara. Ia segera meluncur turun dan mulai berbalap lagi dengan Cedric.

Mereka berdua mengikuti kemanapun Snitch itu melesat. Samar-samar mereka juga mendengar Lee mengumumkan kedudukan poin masing-masing asrama.

"Gol lagi untuk Adrian Vinch dari Hufflepuff! Poin 190 untuk Hufflepuff dan 40 untuk Slytherin!"

'_Sial…' _Draco mendengus. Berusaha menahan sakit akibat menabrak tembok pembatas blok guru, bagaikan wajahnya ditampar panci. Sedangkan Cedric lebih parah lagi, wajahnya dihantam drum melayang (?).

Di bawah, Draco dan Cedric harus berkelit menghindari Bludger-bludger yang 'manis' itu. Namun tampaknya, setelah dihantam oleh Sang Bludger sekali di ujung hidungnya, Cedric tampak tak mau kalah.

Mereka terus mengikuti Snitch itu, tak peduli bola emas mungil itu sekarang melesat ke bagian bawah lapangan, mereka berdua tetap mengikutinya. Hingga kemudian…

Tampaknya Snitch itu sudah lelah, ia mengurangi kecepatannya. Draco dan Cedric saling memandang sekejap lagi sebelum akhirnya mereka saling memandang dan menambah kecapatan.

Jarak Snitch dari mereka tinggal 1 meter.

Dan…

Yak!

Cedric dan Draco jatuh terbanting-banting di atas rumput yang tak bisa dikatakan segar itu. Seluruh penonton memekik dan menarik napas kaget. Hermione bahkan membelalak sehingga membuat matanya lebih lebar dai sebelumnya. Harry memejamkan matanya, membayangkan betapa sakitnya itu. Ron malah tersenyum gembira melihat Seeker-seeker tim lawan Gryffindor itu jatuh terpelanting. Para guru seakan telah lupa untuk bernafas.

Namun, keheningan yang menyeruak di antara para penonton itu segera berubah menjadi teriakan kemenangan separuh penonton, sementara yang lainnya medesah agak kecewa. Salah satu di antara dua orang Seeker itupun tersenyum puas.

"Heabat! Spektakuler! Luar biasa!" komentar Lee berlebihan, "Yak! Tak disangka dan tak diduga dan tak, aduh! Ampun Professor McGonagall! Saya cuma bercanda... Ternyata pertandingan ini berlangsung cukup cepat! Snitch itu dengan mudahnya ditangkap oleh…"

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**Rheyna** : Ah! Selesai juga! Nah, gimana? Penasaran, gak sama kelanjutan ceritanya?

**Ren** : (Tiba-tiba datang) Eh, memangnya siapa, sih yang nangkep Snitchnya?

**Rheyna** : Ada, deh…

**Ren** : Rheyna!

**Rheyna** : Udah gue tebak pasti dia bakalan ngomong gitu…

**-PLOP!-**

**Alicia** : Eh, ada apaan, nih? Wah, Gamekeepers udah update, ya?

**Rheyna** : Dasar dodol… kalo belum ngapin lo ke sini?

**Alicia** : Yee… cuma bercanda kali… Eh, gue baca ficnya dulu, yah! (Ngebaca fic)

_**Beberapa menit kemudian…**_

**Alicia** : Siapa yang menang?

**Rheyna :** Ada, deh...

**Ren** : Dari tadi gue tanyain jawabannya gitu mulu…

**Rheyna** : Yah, entar kalo gue jawab, kan bukan kejutan. Eh! (Ngadep kamera) Ayo, dong! Tebak siapa yang nangkep Snitchnya! Pasti seru, tuh!

**Alicia** : Caranya?

**Rheyna** : Ketik…

**Ren** : Awas kalo lo ngomong ketik REG spasi… (death glare)

**Rheyna** : Tau aja, lo… caranya, kirim ke review di bawah ini (muncul link review). Untuk dua orang pemenang dapat hadiah khusus, lho!

**Ren, Alicia** : (Mata langsung berbina-binar begitu denger kata 'hadiah') Hadiahnya apaan?

**Rheyna** : (Ketawa) Keliling dunia bareng saya! Biaya ditanggung pemeanang!

**Ren, Alicia** : (Dengan sadisnya bareng-bareng nimpuk Rheyna)

**Rheyna** : Eh! Aduh! (Menghindar dari galon aqua) Ampun! Gue cuman bercanda doang! Eh! Woi! Gila lo! Ngelempar gue pake besi batangan! Pembaca! Berhubung kondisi dan situasi di studio udah pada OOC gini karena amukan makhluk-makhluk primata ini (Ren sama Alicia semakin sadis menimpuki sang Author yang malang), maka dari itu, gue out dulu, yah! Jangan lupa ngereview! Lu bakal ngereview, kan? Ngereview, dong! Ngereview, ya? AWAS KALO LU GAK NGEREVIEW! (Ditimpuk panci) Akhir kata, Rheyna, kabur!

**-PLOP!-**

**Ren** : Yah, dia kabur!

**Alicia** : Iya, kita out juga, yuk!

**Ren** : Ok. Nah, saya, Ren, out!

**-PLOP!-**

**Alicia** : Dan saya, Alicia, o…

KLINTING…

**Alicia** : Ngeh? (Ngeliat uang logam yang jatuh dan muter-muter di dekatnya) Uang siapa, nih? Ah, lumayan buat beli permen. (Ngambil uang itu) Alicia, out!

**-PLOP!-**

**Fred** : (Tiba-tiba dateng sambil ngebungkuk-bungkuk dan noleh-noleh kiri-kanan) Eh, lu semua ada yang ngeliat uang gue jatuh di dekat sini, gak? Buat bayar taruhan sama George, nih… Aduh... masa gue harus nelan kacang Bertie Bott rasa kotoran telinga lagi...


	6. Hospital Wing

**Rheyna** : Akhirnya! Chapter 6 update juga! Yeah! Tapi banyak kendala juga… nulis fic sambil nyuri-nyuri waktu di antara kesibukan pendaftaran masuk ke jenjang sekolah yang lebih tinggi, koneksi lemot (sudah ganti modem baru, soalnya yang lama udah dibanting gara-gara lola parah. Haha! #plak Untung yang ini ), begitu nyambung gak bisa login, pula. Ada apa denganmu, wahai ffn?

Dan doain saya berhasil melewati tahap seleksi LMCR 2011 ya! Kalo gak didoain, ntar gak gue apdet fic ini! Muahahahaha! #hajared

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Harry Potter dkk hanya dan akan selalu punya JK seorang. Saya cuma seorang author yang mencoba bikin fic atas dasar karyanya yang mendunia.**

**WARNING : Typo (s), garing, A3, dll.**

~HAVE A NICE READING~

* * *

"… dan Seeker Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, menangkapnya!" satu kalimat yang diteriakkan oleh Lee Jordan itu dengan sukses membuat arena tempat bertanding Quidditch itu gegap gempita. Baik pihak yang kalah maupun pihak yang menang tak menunjukkan ekspresi sedikitpun. Tentu saja. Karena skornya seri. Iya, seri. Malah pihak yang seri yang gegap gempita. Tak ada yang kalah dan tak ada yang menang. Inilah pertandingan Quidditch dengan hasil skor seri pertama di Hogwarts. Murid-murid berteriak, melompat-lompat kegirangan, bahkan tak sedikit yang menyerukan yel-yel kemenangan. Anehnya, tak ada insiden saling ejek. Bahkan pihak Slytherin maupun pihak Hufflepuff saling mengucapkan selamat, walaupun faktor kemenangan mereka berbeda.

Hermione menghela napas lega. Ia duduk dengan gembira. Oh, kalau saja hal situasi seperti ini berlangsung terus di Hogwarts. Tak ada pertengkaran. Tak ada permusuhan. Tak ada perpecahan. Yang ada hanyalah ketenteraman. Tak ada saling ejek, pandangan meremehkan, maupun cemoohan. Tak ada… yah, kau tahu sendiri maksudku.

Hermione memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Blok Slytherin yang tepat berhadapan dengan blok dimana ia duduk ini sangat meriah. Semuanya bersukacita. _Merlin, betapa ini yang sangat kuharapkan sekarang_, pikir Hemione.

Beberapa anak perempuan Gryffindor kelas tiga berkerumun di pinggiran blok. Mereka terlihat bersemangat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pemain-pemain Quidditch. Sesekali mereka meneriakkan nama-nama pemain yang mereka tunjuk. Dan ketika pemain itu –entah Chaser, Keeper, Beater, atau Seeker. Tapi yang paling sering Seeker- menoleh ke arah mereka, anak-anak Gryffindor itu cekikikan riang.

Hermione menoleh ke sebelah kanannya dan tersenyum. Ginny sedari tadi tidak berubah dari posisinya. Terdiam sedikit melongo tidak percaya. Sepertinya baru beberapa menit lalu Hermione melihatnya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, berteriak menyemangati, sesekali menggeram kesal, berdiri mendadak, bahkan tak jarang ia mengguncang-guncangkan Hermione hanya karena seorang Chaser mendekati gawang lawan, walaupun Hermione sendiri sudah melihatnya.

Di belakangnya, anak-anak Gryffindor seangkatannya menari-nari tidak jelas apa maksudnya. Beberapa anak lain sibuk meneriakkan nama-nama pemain yang barusan bertanding, tak jauh berbeda dari anak-anak kelas tiga tadi. Sedangkan Harry dan Ron, yang agak telat datang tadi, sudah menghilang dari tempat duduknya yang persis berada di sebelah kiri Hermione.

Eh?

Menghilang?

Hermione menoleh ke sebelah kirinya. Dua makhluk itu sudah pergi. Merlin, dimana mereka sekarang? Cepat sekali perginya! Padahal saat Lee mengumumkan siapa yang berhasil mendapatkan snitch tadi, mereka masih ada disampingnya.

Dan kemudian Hermione menangkap sosok kedua sahabatnya itu, tengah bercakap-cakap dengan anak kelas tiga yang tadi. Mereka tampaknya berbicara dengan serius, sehingga Hermione memutuskan untuk tidak mendatangi mereka. Selesai ngobrol dengan anak–anak kelas tiga, mereka turun ke lapangan. Hermione berjalan ke pinggir blok, melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Let's see…

Mereka mendatangi Madam Pomfrey, membisikkan sesuatu kepada matron hogwarts itu dan kemudian berbalik, kembali ke blok tempat mereka duduk. Hermione mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kedua Seeker sekaligus Kapten tim itu tampak lelah, walaupun jelas mereka tak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraan mereka.

"Kedua kapten, silahkan berjabat tangan!" teriak Lee, yang, tentu saja, suaranya tertelan oleh keramaian lapangan Quidditch yang membahana. Tapi sepertinya kedua kapten mendengarnya. Mereka berdua berjalan ke tengah lapangan dan berjabat tangan sambil meringis, entah karena menahan sakit karena berguling-guling tadi atau karena senang. Tak ada yang tahu, walaupun mereka meringis, tetapi sekilas senyum agak kecewa muncul di wajah kedua kapten. Setelah sesi jabat tangan yang cukup singkat itu, para anggota tim langsung menyerbu kapten mereka dan mengelu-elukan sang kapten seakan si kapten adalah seorang pahlawan. Hermione tengah memandangi betapa ramainya kerumunan Slytherin ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya. Sontak ia menoleh.

Ternyata Oliver Wood.

"Hei, Oliver." sapa Hermione. Oliver hanya tersenyum sambil berdiri di samping Hermione.

"Hebat," komentar Oliver, "seri. tak pernah kusangka akan begini jadinya…" ia tertawa kecil.

"Pertama sepanjang sejarah Hogwarts, kudengar." kata Hermione. Oliver mengangguk.

"Tapi, dua seeker itu tampak kecewa, ya." kata Oliver. Hermione menoleh.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Sepertinya mereka tampak sedikit… kecewa." kata Oliver. Hermione memperhatikan para seeker itu lagi.

"Oh, ya?" kata Hermione, nada bicaranya seakan ia menolak pendapat Oliver itu, "kenapa mereka kecewa?"

"Mungkin mereka kecewa karena tak bisa menunjukkan kemampuan terbaik mereka pada seseorang…" Oliver kelepasan bicara.

"Hah?" kata Hermione lagi.

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan." kata Oliver sedikit salah tingkah. Hermione memandang Oliver dengan sebelah alis yang naik.

"Uh, oh," kata laki-laki di samping Hermione itu lagi, tak menghiraukan pandangan aneh Hermione, "sepertinya Madam Pomfrey sudah beraksi…"

"Hah?" Hermione melongok ke bawah. Namun belum sempat ia mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Oliver barusan, perhatiannya teralihkan oleh Fred dan George. Si kembar Weasley itu sedang membuat keributan di tengah-tengah keceriaan. Hermione tak melihat Madam Pomfrey berjalan mendekati kedua Seeker, kemudian menyeret mereka menuju Hospital Wing, tanpa diikuti teman-teman satu timnya. Yah, bukannya tanpa, sih. Ada beberapa anggota tim yang mendekati Matron galak satu itu, berbicara padanya. Tetapi sang matron menjawab sesuatu, dan anggota tim itu menjauh.

"Err… Hermione?" kata Oliver. Hermione menoleh ke arahnya, pertanda siap mendengarkan, "sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Persiapan untuk melawan Ravenclaw tiga hari lagi..."

"Semoga berhasil." kata Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"Pasti." kata Oliver, lalu ia berbalik dan pergi entah kemana. Akhirnya, gadis itu melongok ke bawah dan tak melihat satupun di antara dua seeker itu ada di lapangan.

"Kemana mereka?" Hermione bertanya-tanya. Namun hatinya mendadak mencelos begitu mendengar seseorang diantara kerumunan anak kelas tiga yang tadi berkata.

"Kasihan dia. Sudah jadi Seeker, luka parah pula."

"Oh, ya?" kata anak yang lainnya, "rumor berkata ia tak bisa mengikuti pelajaran sampai sekian hari…"

"Kasihan sekali, ya…"

Otak Hermione langsung bekerja secara auto. Seeker? Berarti di antara Cedric dan Draco ada yang terluka? Separah itukah? Sampai tak bisa mengikuti pelajaran sampai sekian hari? Well, sepertinya ia harus menjenguknya.

"_Baiklah. Besok setelah pelajaran terakhir, akan kujenguk…"_ batin Hermione. Tapi mendadak ia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya. Hermione berbalik. Ternyata Madam Pomfrey.

"Nak," kata Madam Pomfrey sambil menghela napas, "aku perlu bicara."

"Hah?"

* * *

Draco dan Cedric tidur-tiduran di Hospital Wing dengan uring-uringan. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka belum sempat merayakan kemenangan –coret- ke'seri'an mereka dengan teman-teman baik satu tim ataupun satu asrama. Mereka tidur di tempat tidur yang bersebelahan, dan lebih menyebalkannya lagi, tak ada yang menjenguk. Bukannya tak ada yang bersedia menjenguk. Matthew Flint, chaser Slytherin, adik Marcus Flint, bahkan memaksa Madam Pomfrey agar memperbolehkannya menjenguk kaptennya. Tapi Madam Pomfrey menolak permohonan itu. Sebenarnya banyak juga yang berniat menjenguk, tetapi semua tak diperbolehkan oleh Madam Pomfrey. Aneh. Tak biasanya satu-satunya matron Hogwarts tu memperlakukan pasiennya seketat ini. Memangnya luka mereka parah, ya? Kalau dikatakan parah, sih, mereka tak menyangkal. Walaupun tak sampai tahap patah tulang, sih. Tapi kalau lukanya 'hanya' seperti itu, seharusnya mereka tak perlu sampai menginap segala. Dan bayangkan, wanita itu menyuruh mereka untuk tinggal di Hospital Wing selama tiga hari! Merlin… apakah dunia telah berputar terbalik? Apakah bumi kini tidak mengorbit matahari lagi? Apakah sebuah meteor besar melesat dan mendarat dengan suksesnya tepat di kepala Madam Pomfrey dan mengakibatkan wanita itu menjadi over protektif seperti "ini? Apakah… #disumpel pake kertas

"Hei," panggil Draco dari seberang samudera #plak. Oh, baiklah. Dari seberang tempat tidur, "apakah nasib yang membuatku seperti ini?"

"Mungkin saja." kata Cedric asal-asalan, malas untuk menanggapi.

"Oh." respon Draco.

"Kalau kau menyi-nyiakan waktu dan tenagaku hanya untuk menanggapi pertanyaan bodohmu itu, aku…"

"Itu bukan pertanyaan bodoh, idiot," Draco menyela, "aku punya sesuatu untuk kau pikirkan."

"Kuharap bukan PR Ramuan." kata Cedric. Ia sudah cukup trauma dengan pelajaran ramuan.

"Memang bukan," jawab Draco, "aku hanya, kepikiran dengan hasil pertandingan tadi…"

"Oh." Cedric meng-plagiat respon Draco.

"Siapa yang menang? Siapa yang berhak mendekati Hermione?" tuntut Draco.

"Terkadang aku heran bagaimana bisa kau disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu murid terpintar di Hogwarts," kata Cedric menyindir, "Seri. Kau mengerti kata seri, tidak? Berarti tidak ada yang kalah dan tidak ada yang menang. Berarti tak ada yang tidak berhak mendekati Hermione dan tidak ada yang berhak mendekati Hermione. Mengerti?" jelas Cedric panjang lebar.

"Aku merasa seperti sedang berbicara Dengan Professor Binns…" Draco mengigau.

"Lalu, apakah inti dari penjelasan panjang lebarku barusan, Mr Malfoy?" tanya Cedric. Draco hanya mengernyit.

"Well, berarti kita berdua belum bisa memastikan siapa yang berhak dan tidak berhak mendekatinya?" kata Draco.

"Tepat. Dan itu belum akhir. Karena kita masih harus…"

Perkataan Cedric terinterupsi oleh kehadiran sang Matron galak yang sekarang bahkan melarang mereka untuk bercakap-cakap. "Kalian," bentak Sang Matron galak, "kubilang jangan bercakap-cakap dulu!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Draco, "kami masih cukup kuat untuk menggerakkan mulut kami."

"Dan kami baik-baik saja." lanjut Cedric dengan sopan, tenang, namun dalam hati berkata, "Pergilah kau, _Babayaga_!"

"Aku tak peduli kau masih bisa bercakap-cakap selama dua puluh empat jam nonstop atau tidak," kata Madam Pomfrey sambil melirik tajam pada Draco, "sekarang, minum ramuan ini dan lekas tidur!"

"Heh? Sepertinya baru lima menit lalu kami minum ramuan…"

"Ini lain lagi. Cepat minum!" bentak Madam Pomfrey. Cedric dan Draco, merasa kaget dan takut, segera meminum ramuan itu dengan terburu-buru dan sedetik kemudian dengan kompak menyemburkannya.

"Telan!" bentak Madam Pomfrey lagi. Merlin, mereka berdua sangat tersiksa di sini. Madam Pomfrey menjejalkan minuman itu ke dalam mulut mereka, dan sukses membuat mereka hampir saja muntah.

"Ma… Madam Pomfrey…" kata Draco sambil terbatuk-batuk, "tak ada yang menjenguk kami, kah?"

Air muka Madam Pomfrey mendadak berubah, "Tak perlu memikirkan itu. Lebih baik, kalian tidur sekarang."

"Tapi kami baru bangun setengah jam yang lalu!" kini Cedric sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Aku tak peduli walaupun kau baru bangun sedetik lalu, sekarang tidurlah lagi," kata Madam Pomfrey sambil berlalu ke sebuah meja besar penuh lembaran-lembaran perkamen tua, "dan lagi, aku punya urusan penting hari ini. Aku sudah meminta seseorang untuk menjaga kalian untuk hari ini dan dua hari berikutnya." katanya lagi sambil memasukkan beberapa lembar perkamen ke dalam tas kecilnya. Kemudian berjalan terburu-buru keluar ruangan. Cedric dan Draco saking berpandangan, memikirkan siapakah yang diminta Madam Pomfrey untuk menjaga mereka. Matron baru, kah? Kalau iya, mereka pasti sudah berdoa agar matron yang ini galaknya tidak seamit-amit matron pendahulunya. Bagaimana kalau seorang guru? Haha. Memangnya siapa? Dumbledore? Pasti bukan. McGonagall? Mereka lebih memilih dihantam Bludger berkali-kali. Filch? Eh, tunggu. Filch bukan guru.

Tepat di depan pintu, Madam Pomfrey berhenti dan berbicara dengan seseorang. Semenit kemudian, Madam Pomfrey berjalan entah ke mana, meninggalkan seseorang yang berbicara dengannya tadi. 'Seseorang' itu masuk dan terdiam sejenak, terpaku di depan pintu Hospital Wing. Begitu juga dengan Cedric dan Draco.

"Eh?"

"Ha?"

Orang itu memandang Cedric dan Draco untuk beberapa saat, sedangkan Draco dan Cedric juga memandang Hermione.

Ya. Orang itu Hermione Granger.

Cedric dan Draco bersyukur dalam hati. Meminta batu, eh, dapat emas. Begitulah ungkapannya. Tapi kemudian mereka berdua memandang barang bawaan Hermione. Ya, 'paket' untuk menjenguk seseorang. Yang membuat mereka agak _down_ adalah bahwa kenyataan kalau yang dibawa Hermione hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Apakah Hermione hanya berniat untuk menjenguk salah seorang diantara mereka saja? Tapi siapa?

'_Aku, aku, aku, aku, aku…' _batin Draco

'_Aku, aku, aku, aku, aku…' _batin Cedric.

"Ternyata kalian berdua," kata Hermione sambil berjalan mendekati mereka, "tak ada yang mengatakan padaku kalau dua Seeker yang terluka." lanjut gadis itu, cukup untuk membuat kedua kapten di depannya bernapas lega.

"Kau tak tahu kalau kami terluka?" Cedric memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Hermione memandang Cedric sebentar.

"Aku tahu. Tapi yang kutahu hanya seseorang di antara kalian yang terluka."

"Kau pikir siapa yang terluka?" sekarang Draco yang bertanya.

"Tak kuharap kalian berdua, tapi anak itu berkata 'Seeker itu'. Jadi…" kata-kata Hermione terpotong oleh selaan seorang Malfoy.

"Anak itu? Siapa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu keadaan kalian secara tak sengaja dari seorang anak kelas tiga," kata Hermione menjelaskan, "mereka juga bilang kalian tak bisa mengikuti pelajaran sampai sekian hari. Separah itukah?"

"Sebenarnya tidak juga," kata Cedric, "kami sudah sembuh sekarang."

"Tapi _B__abayaga_ itu tak memperbolehkan kami pulang." kata Draco sambil menghina matron Hogwarts itu.

"Oh," kata Hermione menyadari ke-bete-an kedua Seeker itu. Ia berusaha mencari topik yang cukup menyenangkan, dan akhirnya ia menemukannya. Walaupun sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak berbakat untuk membahas masalah itu.

"Pertandingan tadi bagus sekali." kata Hermione sambil tersenyum. Namun sedetik kemudian senyumnya pudar dan langsung dipenuhi penyesalan, karena kedua Seeker di depannya langsung dengan sigap membahas pertandingan barusan.

* * *

_**~ Gryffindor Common Room ~**_

"Hei," Harry yang sedang duduk-duduk menyapa Oliver yang kebetulan lewat, "berlatihlah lagi nanti, ya."

"Memangnya kau pikir tidak sakit, berlatih menabrakkan diri ke Bludger itu?" jawab Oliver tajam sambil memegangi pipi seblah kanannya yang sakit.

"Bukan menabrakkan diri. Kau tahu rencananya, kan?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Di menit-menit terakhir, setelah Katie menarik perhatian salah satu Bludger, mengarahkannya padaku, dan aku harus maju, harus menerima pukulan dar Bludger itu? Sangat tidak masuk akal, Harry. Kau dendam padaku? Berniat membunuhku?"

"Dan kenapa aku diikutsertakan dalam rencana bodoh ini?" Katie Bell duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Harry sambil memandangi selembar perkamen yang penuh berisi rencan-rencana seorang Harry Potter.

"Karena hanya kaulah yang bersedia di antara tiga Chaser Gryffindor." jawab Harry sambil menampilkan cengirannya.

"Kenapa aku tidak menolaknya dari dulu, ya?" sindir Katie.

"Jangan begitu. Berbaik hatilah seperi Oliver. Ia mau menjadi tumbal. Alicia dan Angelina lebih mementingkan wajah mereka. Tak mungkin kita, mengorbankan dua Beater kita. Dan…"

"Ada yang memanggil kami?" tanya Fred dan George yang barusan lewat sambil duduk di kiri-kanan Harry.

"Tak ada," kata Oliver singkat, "pergilah kalian. Berlatihlah lagi. Gunakan frisbee bertaring itu sebagai pengganti Bludger."

"Aih, Oliv. Tak tahukah kau bahwa kemarin lenganku terluka karena ulah frisbee sialan itu?" kata Fred sok imut.

"… Kumohon, janganlah bicara sok imut seperti itu. Pergilah sekarang" ujar Katie dengan wajah menekuk.

"Baik," jawab George, " dan Oliver, selamat berusaha menarik perhatian Hermione lagi~…" godanya.

"Aku melakukannya karena permintaan usil Harry!" teriak Oliver.

"Itu bukan permintaan usil, bodoh!" sangkal Harry.

"Weits, tapi dalam hatimu kau menjawab dengan fakta yang sebaliknya, kan? Kau juga menyukainya, kan?" Katie ikut-ikutan menggoda Oliver yang wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Terserah kalian. Aku mau tidur." kata Oliver cuek sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya.

'_Well, walaupun Harry juga memintaku, perkataan Katie itu tadi juga benar, sih…' _batin Keeper Gryffindor itu.

* * *

Hari ketiga. Ravenclaw akan melawan Gryffindor. Sebenarnya Draco dan Cedric tentu saja akan mendukung Ravenclaw, karena bila Ravenclaw menang, itu berarti mereka akan dengan mudah mengalahkan Gryffindor dan asrama mereka akan memenangkan piala Quidditch tahun ajaran ini. Tapi, mengingat mereka sama-sama menyukai Hermione, terpaksalah mereka mendukung Gryffindor. Menjelang siang, sorakan-sorakan terdengar dari luar. Cedric dan Draco menggerutu. Matron itu tak memperbolehkan mereka keluar _bahkan_ hanya bangkit dari tempat tidur sekalipun. Mereka hanya bisa pasrah, dan mengandalkan teriakan-teriakan Lee sebagai sumber informasi utama mereka.

"Oh, tidak! Nyaris sekali! Tak apa-apakah Angelina?"

Dua Seeker itu terdiam, memasang telinga mereka : mendengarkan.

"Bola itu terus mengejarnya! Yak, Angelina- Ooh! Tidak!"

Terdengar suara penonton menarik napas tegang (bahkan suara tarikan napas pun terdengar saking sunyinya). Cedric menatap Draco bersemangat, dan Draco balas menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama.

"Oliver Wood terhantam oleh Bludger! (para penonton tak bisa mendengar teriakan kebahagiaan dari Hospital Wing) Tampaknya parah sekali..."

Terlalu senang karena rival mereka dihantam Bludger, mereka tak bisa mendengar apakah komentar-komentar Lee selanjutnya. Namun sepertinya anggota tim Ravenclaw tak ada yang terluka. Dan pertandingan diakhiri dengan skor 90-180. Pemenangnya adalah...

"Gryffindor!" teriak Lee. Cedric dan Draco bisa melihat gelombang berwarna merah bersorak-sorak. Mereka menggerutu pelan. Tetapi tak apalah, yang penting Oliver cedera! Doakan saja cederanya parah dan dia bisa tertahan di sini lebih lama dari mereka! Membayangkan hal-hal mengerikan yang mungkin saja menimpa Oliver, kedua Seeker itu mulai menari-nari.

Tarian mereka terhenti tepat lima detik sebelum Oliver (dibantu teman-teman satu timnya) memasuki Hospital Wing. (Bayangkan betapa malunya Cedric dan Draco bila mereka ketahuan tengah menari-nari di atas tempat tidur) Tangan Oliver menutupi bagian hidungnya. Darah berceceran. Tampaklah bahwa hidungnya patah. Seringaian kedua penghuni kamar Hospital Wing bertambah lebar, bahkan kini memenuhi sepertiga luas wajah mereka sendiri.

Di belakang sendiri, Harry, dengan tenang menyapa mereka. Setelah dibalas dengan anggukan, ia mengikuti teman-temannya membaringkan Olive di sebuah tempat tidur tepat di depan mereka. Madam Pomfrey datang tergopoh-gopoh, kemudian menarik tirai pembatas sehingga Oliver tak terlihat dari luar. Setelah mengusir sisa tim Gryffindor, Madam Pomfrey memeriksa Oliver dan sesekali menggumamkan "Ck ck ck". Awalnya mereka mengira itu adalah suara hewan melata yang bisa menempel di dinding dengan kakinya dan memakan serangga dengan lidahnya. Tapi ternyata itu Madam Pomfrey.

Harry tak mengikuti teman-temannya keluar Hospital Wing. Ia menghampiri Cedric dan Draco.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya, meskipun seharusnya ia tahu bagaimana keadaan kedua Seeker lawannya ini. Tetapi tetap saja basa-basi itu diperlukan, kan?

"Baik." kata Cedric cuek. Draco mengangguk.

"Hahaha. Bersabarlah, ya. Sepertinya nanti siang kalian sudah boleh kembali ke asrama kalian, dan bisa mengikuti pelajaran di sore harinya. " kata Harry ditengah-tengah tawanya.

"Kami sudah bisa mengikuti pelajaran mulai kemarin." kata Draco sebal. Tetapi Cedric menyela.

"Tunggu, bagaimana kau tahu kami akan dibebaskan nanti?" tanya Cedric curiga. Ups, Harry salting.

"Err... tadi Madam Pomfrey menggumamkannya. Kupikir akan menjadi kabar baik untuk kalian?" kata Harry sedikit... panik?

"Kau agak mencurigakan, Harry." kata Cedric bernada memperingatkan. Harry harus menahan keinginannya untuk tidak berlari keluar sekarang juga. Eh, memangnya kenapa Harry ingin keluar secepat mungkin?

"Ah!" Harry menepuk dahinya, jelas sekali bahwa gerakannya itu dibuat-buat, "Aku harus menyelesaikan detensiku. Sampai jumpa!" Dengan tergesa-gesa, Harry berlari keluar, meninggalkan Draco yang kebingungan dan Cedric yang manggut-manggut (padahal dia tak mengerti).

Mereka harus terpaksa menunggu selama beberapa jam hingga tengah hari. Tengah hari, pukul dua belas siang, pintu terbuka. Tampaklah sosok Hermione membawa sekeranjang barang untuk menjenguk... yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan si-Keeper-yang-hidungnya-patah?

"Siang Hermione!" sapa Cedric dan Draco bersamaan, berusaha menarik perhatian Hermione. Yang disapa menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Siang juga. Kau tahu dimana Oliver?" pertanyaan sederhana Hermione itu membuat perut kedua Seeker itu jungkir balik.

"Itu." Cedric menggeram kesal sambil menunjuk tirai yang tertutup. Hermione sama sekali tak mengacuhkan mereka. Ia berjalan ke arah tempat tidur itu dan menyingkap tirainya. Sekilas terlihat oleh mereka sosok Oliver yang berbaring (pura-pura) lemah. Hermione meletakkan barang bawaannya itu di meja yang terletak persis di sebelah tempat tidur. Tirai menutup, dan untunglah letak tempat tidur mereka membelakangi jendela, sehingga sinar matahari membuat siluet di tirai, dengan bayangan-bayangan hitam Hermione dan Oliver. Cedric dan Draco berbaring dalam diam sambil mengawasi bayangn-bayangan itu. Siapa tahu bila ada sedikit hal yang bisa mengundang kecurigaan, mereka bisa langsung menghajar Oliver itu. Tetapi, melihat bayangan itu bergerak... rasanya seperti menonton wayang...

Beberapa saat kemudian, tampak melalui bayangan, tangan Oliver bergerak, membuat isyarat menyuruh Hermione mendekat. Hermione mendekat. Oliver membisikkan sesuatu (karena sepertinya bayangan kedua kepala itu hampir tanpa celah. Cedric dan Draco mengambil dugaan itu karena tak bisa membayangkan seandainya yang terjadi malah lebih...). Beberapa saat kemudian, Hermione tersentak. Terlihat Hemione meminta maaf, dan kemudian berpamitan. Sosok Hermione yang asli menyingkap tirai dan keluar, tak menghiraukan kedua Seeker yang menunggunya dengan was was. Dan Cedric teramat kaget begitu melihat Draco melompat bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Draco kasar. Hermione mengerutkan kening.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tadi!" kata Draco masih tak bisa menahan emosinya, "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan... dengan Oliver itu!"

"Tak ada." kata Hermine singkat. Tampak wajahnya menyiratkan kekesalan, namun juga merona.

"Hermione, jujur saja," kata Cedric pelan sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri Hermione dan Draco yang bertengkar, berusaha melerai mereka, "Kami melihat Oliver membisikkan –atau setidaknya itulah dugaan kami- padamu. Apa yang ia katakan?"

Pertanyaan yang salah. Wajah Hermione semakin memerah. Ia menjawab sambil membentak, "Tak ada urusannya denganmu. Dan bisakah kau berhenti mencampuri urusan orang lain, hah!"

"Oh, jawaban yang sangat klise sekali." sindir Draco, kembali menyulut api permusuhan. Hermione memandang Draco, dan yang dipandang entah kenapa merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ada apa ini?

"Kau tak mengerti! Sekarang, aku a..."

Perkataan Hermione terpotong. madam Pomfrey masuk, tak menghiarukan keadaan mereka yang seolah-olah bertengkar (bukan seolah-olah, itu kenyataan). Ia mengatakan Cedric dan Draco boleh kembali ke asrama mereka sekarang. Hermine menerobos Madam Pomfrey begitu saja, membuat wanita itu heran. Tetapi Draco tak menghiraukan. Ia begitu marah sekarang. Cedric, tersenyum dalam hati, mengetahui rivalnya bertengkar dengan targetnya. Dan mereka tak tahu, di dalam ruangan itu ada seorang lagi yang tersenyum lebih lebar dari Cedric.

Ya. Orang yang berbaring di tempat tidur.

* * *

Hermione kembali ke asramanya dengan kesal. Ia mengatakan kata kuncinya sambil membentak. Tak menghiraukan sapaan-sapaan yang ditujukan padanya, dan menjeblak pintu begitu saja hingga suaranya terdengan sampai di Ruang Rekreasi. Ia melemparkan sepatunya dan mengenai sarang burung hantu kosong milik Parvati hingga oleng. Ia juga berjalan dengan asal-asalan, tak memperhatikan apa yang diinjaknya, dan ekor Crookshanks pun menjadi korban.

"Diam!" bentak Hermione pada kucingnya yang mengeong protes. Perlahan Crookshanks melangkah mundur. Kemarahan Hermione mereda. Ia berjongkok dan meraih Crookshanks (Yang mundur perlahan-lahan. Kucing itu mengira Hermione masih marah dan hendak melemparkannya dari jendela) lalu memeluknya. Ia menarik napas panjang dan bergumam.

"Maaf, Crookshanks. Aku hanya..."

Tak terasa, lama kelamaan pipinya membasah.

* * *

Sementara itu di Hospital Wing yang sepi, seseorang melangkah masuk. Langkah kakinya terdengar membahana dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara lain.

"Harry?"

Oliver Wood keluar dai tirai yang mengurungnya. Tak lama kemudian, Madam Pomrey juga keluar dari kantornya.

"Bagaimana, Oliver?" tanya Harry.

"Berhasil. Terlalu berhasil, malahan..." kata Oliver sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Begitu? Pantas saja kulihat tadi Hermione uring-uringan. Madam Pomfrey. Saya sebagai perwakilan seluruh murid asrama Gryffindor, mengucapkan terima aksih banyak atas ketersediaannya menahan dua Seeker itu. Terima kasih atas bantuannya."

"Oh. Sama-sama, nak." kata madam Pomfrey sambil tertawa kecil.

* * *

**Rheyna** : Wohoi! Kelar juga! Hyaa! Ampun! Jangan timpuki saya karena updatenya telat! Maaf! Maaf!

**Draco** : Author reseeeee'! Tulis ulang ceritanyaaaa! Gak terima gue dibikin bertengkar sama Mione!

**Cedric** : Terima aja nasib lo.

**Rheyna** : (Geleng-geleng) Dan saya titip sesuatu. Akhir kata, saya mau ngemis review, nih. Buat Gamekeepers sama Super Deal. Khusus buat Super Deal, chapter baru nanti akan saya crossover dengan fandom **Hetalia**! Oke? Tantangannya ditunggu! Boleh HPvsAPH (Axis Powers Hetalia), HPvsHp, ataupun APHvsAPH. Caranya sama kayak yang dulu, kok. Dan mungkin, kalau ada yang punya usul gimana kelanjutan cerita ini, atau mungkin request sesuatu, silahkan kirim lewat review! Berlaku utnuk semua fic! Besar kemungkinan bakal dikabulkan di chapter depan! Terimakasih! Rheyna, out!

**-PLOP!-**


	7. One Thing, That Fate

**Rheyna : **Akhirnya! Setelah sekian lama nih fic menetap, bertahan, bahkan sampai beranak-pinak di lappie saya, akhirnya kelar juga! Yuhuu!

Warning-nya sama kayak dulu. Gak perlu ditulis atau di copy-paste #plakk

~HAVE A NICE READING~

* * *

"'Mione," panggil Harry pada sahabatnya yang sedang memelototi selembar perkamen yang ditempelkan di papan pengumuman. Ron melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan gadis berambut cokelat itu, namun yang bersangkutan tetap tidak bergeming. Tangan Hermione mengepal keras, bahkan Harry bisa melihat kulit pucat gadis itu mulai memerah karena kukunya menekan keras tangannya. "Mione? Kau tak… tak apa-a…"

Kata-kata Harry terhenti begitu Hermione lekas berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan mereka, menuju ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tujuan mereka, kelas Ramuan.

"Woi, Hermione. Kau salah arah, tuh." Ron memanggil gadis itu. Hermione berhenti, namun tetap tidak berbalik untuk memandang kedua sahabatnya.

"Harry, Ron," kata Hermione. Kedua penyihir yang dipanggil merinding ngeri. Suara Hermione… sangat berbeda. Kalau biasanya nada suara gadis itu lembut, kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Mengerikan, dan rasa-rasanya Harry lebih memilih untuk menghadapi Voldemort secara langsung darpada mendengar nada suara sahabatnya, "katakan pada si rambut minyak itu kalau aku sakit." dan setelah mengatakan itu, ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju asrama Gryffindor. Kedua laki-laki yang barusan diberi 'amanat' olehnya saling membeku, lalu berpandangan.

"Harry, masa kita harus…" suara Ron terdengar ragu, tetapi langsung disela oleh Harry.

"Kita harus," kata Harry mantap, "Kita harus. Karena ini sudah berjalan mulus sesuai rencana. Setelah ini, ayo kita pergi ke kantor McGonagall. Kita harus berterimakasih padanya telah bersedia bergabung."

Mereka berdua bersama-sama berlari menuju kelas Ramuan, tak memperhatikan gerombolan Slytherin di belakang mereka, tengah berlari-lari dengan tergesa-gesa juga.

"Drac! Ayo cepat! Lari!"

"Kau pikir aku ini sedang apa, Zabini Blaise?"

"Cerewet kalian ini, ayo cep…"

"Tunggu, apa ini?"

Salah seorang murid Slytherin yang berambut cokelat kehitaman itu memelankan laju langkahnya dan mendekati papan pengumuman, kemudian nyengir lebar begitu selesai membaca isinya dengan teliti.

"Draco, Theo, kesempatan bagus, nih," Blaise menunjuk pengumuman itu dengan dagunya. Draco mendekat dan membacanya juga, lantas menunjukkan ekspresi yang belum pernah dilihat sahabat-sahabatnya. Campuran antara marah dan senang, juga berharap. Dengan cengiran khas keluarga Malfoy menempel di wajahnya.

"Draco? Cukup. Kecilkan sedikit cengiranmu itu. kau terlihat seperti idiot, tahu?" kata Theo dengan nada yang sangat menusuk. Draco memicingkan matanya.

"Apa katamu?" kata Draco garang pada Theo. Tetapi tanpa menunggu apapun jawaban Theo, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Blaise dan bertanya, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'kesempatan bagus' itu, Blaise?"

Blaise nyengir, "Maksudku, kesempatan baik untukku, sepertinya ada peluang agar bisa mendekati si nona-tahu-segala-kebanggaan-Gryffindor itu," ia tertawa sambil berkelit menghindari tonjokan Draco yang terarah jelas ke wajahnya, "Hei, kenapa terlalu posesif seperti itu? Ia bukan pacarmu, kan?" kata Blaise menyudutkan.

"Memang!" bentak Draco luar biasa murka.

"Tunggu, jadi apa kabarnya si Parkinson itu?" tanya Theo heran, "Kupikir kau…"

"Oh, astaga Theo… Kami sudah putus, tahu. P-u-t-u-s. Memangnya kapan sih terakhir kali kau membuka wall face*ook-ku?" Blaise balas bertanya.

Tunggu, di dunia sihir tidak ada koneksi internet. Oke, Blaise. Coret kalimat terakhir yang ada di script-mu itu.

"Jadi dengan begitu kau bebas mendekati semua cewek yang ada, hah?" bentak Draco, "Silahkan kau dekati semua cewek yang ada, tetapi tak akan pernah kuijinkan tangan-tangan busukmu menyentuh Hermione barang sehelai rambut pun!" Draco langsung mengejar Blaise dan Theo yang berlari menuju kelas Transfigurasi, "Hoi! Kesini kau, keparat!"

Dan mereka berari menjauh, sama sekali tak menyadari seorang pemuda dengan jubah Hufflepuff mendekati lembaran perkamen pengumuman itu dan merenggutnya dengan paksa, lantas membacanya sambil menggeram dan langsung meremasnya.

'_Sialan…_'

Ia langsung membuang kertas itu dan berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tiga sekawan-tapi-selalu-geger dari Slytherin itu. Angin lantas berhembus dengan kencang, menerbangkan kertas itu hingga menabrak tiang penyangga dan membuat siapapun bisa membacanya.

Di kertas itu, tertulis :

_Diumumkan kepada seluruh siswa tingkat lima asrama Gryffindor dan Slytherin_

_Bahwa pada pelajaran Astronomi di hari Rabu yang lalu, tugas rumah untuk meneliti rasi bintang WAJIB dikerjakan berpasangan dengan lawan jenis baik dari asrama yang sama maupun berbeda._

_Tugas dikumpulkan pada hari Senin pagi._

_Tertanda, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

* * *

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Gamekeepers © Rheyna Rosevelt**

**Rheyna Rosevelt © Me**

* * *

"Profesor, apa maksudnya ini?"

Suara gebrakan meja terdengar dari dalam kantor Minerva McGonagall. Wanita tua berkacamata itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menatap gadis berambut semak-semak yang sudah memasang wajah marah di depannya.

"Miss Granger? Ada apa?" tanya McGonagall.

"Profesor, apa maksudnya pengumuman konyol yang dipasang di papan pengumuman di depan lorong selatan itu?" Hermione menunjuk ke kanan, arah selatan. McGonagall mengernyit.

"Pengumuman konyol? Apa maksudmu?" tanya McGonagall lagi. Hermione menggeram.

"Pengumuman tentang tugas rumah Astronomi untuk siswa Gryffindor dan Slytherin tingkat lima!" kata Hermione dengan nada tinggi, sedikit banyak dalam hati mulai mengira sang guru telah menderita kepikunan akut.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau katakan?" McGonagall mulai berdiri penuh ancaman, namun Hermione masih berdiri tegap tak gentar, "Aku tak pernah membuat pengumuman semacam…"

"Professor, mari ikut saya." Hermione menyela sambil berjalan dengan mengentakkan kakinya keluar. McGonagall mengenyit melihat kelakuan sang putri Gryffindor, tetapi ia tetap mengikutinya.

Tak perlu waktu lama sampai mereka tiba di ujung lorong sebelah barat. Ujung lorong selatan tepat berada di kilometer ke dua puluh sembilan -coret- di meter kelima puluh lorong barat. Hermione berjalan menuju papan pengumuman yang terpampang sedari tadi di sana, dan ia langsung terpaku begitu melihat papan itu kini…

_Kosong._

"Nah, Miss Granger, mana pengumuman yang kau maksud?" suara McGonagall terdengar seperti potongan lima puluh poin asrama Gryffindor bagi Hermione. Gadis itu menunjuk papan pengumuman dengan tangannya yang bergetar.

"Tadi… tadi ada perkamen berisi pengumuman itu di sini…" Hermione membelalakkan matanya, seakan menginterogasi papan pengumuman itu, "Saya yakin, saya tidak salah tempat… atau salah baca… Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley juga membacanya tadi…"

"Saya tegaskan sekali lagi, Miss Granger, bahwa saya tidak pernah membuat pengumuman itu. Dan…"

"Tapi di akhir lembar perkamen jelas-jelas tertulis 'tertanda, Minerva McGonagall'!" Hermione tetap ngotot, biarpun ia tahu kekalahannya takkan lama dari sekarang.

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall berteriak sekarang, membuat Hermione terdiam, "Untuk terakhir kalinya agar kau mengakhiri permainan bodohmu, aku tidak membuat peraturan itu sama sekali. Dan kau pikir aku bersedia mengikuti permainan konyol yang kau rencanakan bersama Mr. Potter dan Mr. Weasley? Sayang sekali aku tidak bersedia!"

"Tapi, professor. Saya…"

"CUKUP! SEPULUH POIN KUPOTONG DARI GRYFFINDOR!" McGonagall membentak Hermione dan segera berjalan kembali menuju kantornya, meninggalkan Hermione yang terdiam tanpa suara.

Semenit berlalu hingga akhirnya Hermione mendengar sesuatu dari belakangnya.

"Wah, wah… Hermione… Ada apa?"

Hermione mengenali suara itu. Ia menoleh dan spontan langsung memeluk orang itu. Baru beberapa detik kemudian, ia sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"W-Wood… ma-maaf…" Hermione buru-buru melepaskan tangannya. Oliver hanya nyengir.

"Tak apa, kok. Oh iya. Memangnya tadi ada apa." tanyanya. Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memalingkan mukanya.

"Hanya salah paham."

"Yang berakibat potongan sepuluh poin dari Gryffindor, ya?" Oliver mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Hermione mengangguk pelan.

"Aku harus bisa menebusnya." kata Hermione, lalu beranjak ke arah lain.

"Tak perlu. Biar aku yang menebusnya." Oliver menahan Hermione dengan memegang tangannya. Hermione terkaget, buru-buru membalikkan badannya.

"A… apa?"

"Biar aku yang menebusnya untukmu." Oliver tersenyum lebar, membuat Hermione meraskaan wajahnya memanas.

"Ba… bagaimana?" tanya Hermione terbata-bata, karena tangannya masih ditahan oleh Oliver.

"Dengan memenangkan pertandingan quidditch Gryffindor lawan Slytherin bulan depan, mungkin?"

* * *

Cedric menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding kamarnya. Langit cerah sekali di luar, sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan kalau aku pergi keluar sambil membawa sapu terbangku, batinnya. tetapi belum dua langkah ia beranjak dari tempatnya semula, terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Ya?"

"Ced, ini aku, Frank."

"Masuklah, Frank."

"Tidak perlu, Ced. Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan untukmu. Ada seseorang yang ingin keluar denganmu malam ini."

"Katakan padanya siapapun dia, aku tak bisa. Terlalu sibuk."

"Ia bilang kau harus bisa, Ced."

"Kalau begitu, katakan padanya kalau aku sakit."

"Tapi ia bilang ia tak mau beranjak dari depan pintu asrama sebelum ia melihatmu."

"Kalau begitu, usir saja dia."

"Dan ia akan pergi dengan membawa seribu poin dari Hufflepuff. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat piala asrama lolos dari tangan Hufflepuff sekali lagi."

"Masa bodoh. Dari dulu sampai sekarang tetap Gryffindor yang jadi langganan pemenang piala asrama."

"Jangan begitu. Kau tak kasihan dengan gadis yang menunggumu itu?"

"Gadis?" Cedric balas bertanya dengan semangat, "Apakah rambutnya panjang?"

"Ya."

Cedric tersenyum lebar, "Apakah kau kenal dia?"

"Tentu saja. Siapapun tahu dia."

"Apakah dia terkenal karena kepintarannya?"

"Lumayan…"

Senyuman Cedric melebar, "Benarkah? Apakah rambutnya cokelat?"

"Tidak. Rambutnya hitam lurus."

Senyuman indah itu hilang.

"Di… dia… Apakah kau pernah melihatnya bermain quidditch sebelumnya?"

"Sering. Ia bermain sebagai seeker."

"Apakah dia…"

"Cukup, Ced. Dia sudah masuk sekarang. Kenapa kau tidak keluar dan menemui Cho Chang saja? Kudengar dia mengajakmu kencan malam hari di luar."

* * *

Draco mengumpat terus sepanjang perjalannya menuju Aula Besar. Begitu memasuki ruangan raksasa itu, matanya langung tertuju ke sebuah meja bernuansa singa merah-kuning. Dan benar saja, gadis yang selama ini disukainya sedang duduk sambil ngobrol dengan teman-teman seasramanya. Draco masih terus memandangnya sambil menghampiri meja asramanya sendiri.

Sekilas Hermione merngeling ke arahnya, namun langsung membuang muka sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Wajah Draco memerah. Bukan, bukan merah karena merona, tetapi merah karena menahan _marah._

Ya. Untuk pertama kalinya di dunia ini, seorang Draco Malfoy marah karena perempuan.

Draco mengingat-ingat lagi seminggu yang lalu. Seminggu yang lalu… insiden di Hospital Wing itu masih melekat dengan kuat di ingatannya, bahkan sampai menjadi mimpi buruk baginya. Setelah hari itu, Hermione terus menghidarinya, namun juga tidak bertambah dekat dengan Cedric. Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya pusing.

Kini ia bisa melihat dua saingan lain di depan matanya. Dan mau tak mau, Ia harus mengambil satu langkah bahkan yang paling berbahaya sekalipun bila itu terpaksa.

Diliriknya meja Hufflepuff. Cho Chang tengah duduk sambil ngobol dengan Cedric yang tampaknya ogah-ogahan. Draco mengeratkan pegangannya pada garpu tajam yang ada di tangan kanannya, kemudian melemparnya ke arah apel yang ada di depannya dengan suara keras. Tetapi sepertinya tak ada yang peduli. _Great_, batin Draco, _memang ini yang kubutuhkan_.

"Draco~" suara centil itu membuat Draco bergidik. Ia menoleh dan terlihatlah Pansy Parkinson tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan yang cukup… euh….

"Apa?" tanya Draco ketus.

"Tugas astronomi nanti kau kerjakan dengaku , ya~, ya~" Pansy malah mengusir anak Slytherin kelas dua yang duduk di sebelah Draco dan mulai menempel-nempel bagai nasi pada pangeran Slytherin itu. Draco memandang Blaise yang menahan tawa melihatnya dengan tatapan ini-pacar-kamu-diurusin-kenapa-sih? yang langsung dibalas dengan aku-sudah-putus-dengannya-Draco~.

Blaise beranjak dari tempatnya duduk sambil menahan tawa. Ia keluar dari Aula Besar, menuju asrama Slytherin. Draco mengalihkan fokus penglihatannya menuju Hermione. Gadis itu kini mengabaikan celotehan gerombolan wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia kini menatap Cedric dan Cho. Draco ikut-ikutan menatap kedua pasangan (sepihak) tersebut, dan terdengarlah kalimat-kalimat yang mereka lontarkan.

"Bagaimana dengan kencan malam, Ced~?" kata Cho manja. Menjijikkan, itulah hal pertama yang langsung muncul di pikiran Draco.

"Aku tidak bisa, Cho. Sudah kubilang berapa kali juga…"

Dan Cho langsung menatap Cedric dengan pandangan yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Cedric dan Draco. Setuju-saja-atau-seribu-poin-dari-Hufflepuff-akan-melayang.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Cedric mengangguk.

Draco tercengang, kemudian akhirnya tersadar di sampingnya ada Pansy yang menempel-nempel manja. Kalau saja ia tidak berlagak seperti gentleman, ia akan langsung melempar Pansy jauh-jauh ke Alaska. Draco mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hermione. Dan terlihatlah gadis itu kini tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Ditatap seperti itu membuat Draco merasa risih.

"Draco~ Blaise jahat, deh~ Masa dia gak mau sama aku~ Memangnya aku kenapa, ya~?"

"Karena tingkah polahmu menjijikkan, tau!" tentu saja kalimat itu hanya dikatakan Draco dalam hatinya. Ia masih terus terdiam sambil berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menendang gadis yang menempel padanya ini jauh-jauh.

"Karena itu~ Meneliti astronomi denganku, ya~" Pansy malah semakin menjadi. Draco masih terdiam, lalu melirik Hermione, seolah menanyakan pendapatnya. Dan dilihatnya Hermione…

Ternganga penuh kemarahan.

Draco belum pernah melihat ekspresi wajah itu sebelumnya. Ia tercengang sebentar, namun kata-kata Pansy kembali mengusiknya.

"Ya~ Ya~"

"Bisa tidak kau diam, hah!" tentu saja kalimat yang itu juga dikatakan dalam hati. Draco melirik Hermione lagi yang kini wajahnya malah semakin dipenuhi kemarahan.

_Inilah satu kesempatan langka, Draco_, bisik batinnya.

Apa maksudnya?

_Jadi, nanti kau tinggal membuatnya sangat cemburu untuk beberapa saat. Setelah tugas astromi selesai, kau tinggal mendepak si Parkinson jauh-jauh dan meminta maaflah pada Hermione. Pasti ia akan luluh._

Aku tidak yakin…

_Kalau begitu, sekalian saja kau nyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Pasti diterima. Dengan begitu, kau akan menang telak dari Cedric, Oliver, atau bahkan Blaise._

Ide yang hebat.

_Tentu saja, aku kan seorang Malfoy._

Diam kau.

"Draco~" Pansy mulai mendekatinya lagi. Draco melihat Hermione memandangnya dengan tegang dan marah. Namun setelah membulatkan tekadnya, ia menatap Pansy yang kini…

Menggunakan puppy-eyes menjijikkannya.

Eugh, benar kau yakin rencana ini akan berhasil?

_Tentu saja. Aku yakin seratus persen. Memangnya kenapa, sih?_

Aku hanya tidak mau menjalankannya dengan gadis ini…

_Aku tahu dia menjijikkan, tetapi lebih mending mana dengan Bulstrode?_

Kau harus menjamin keselamatanku.

_Oke… oke…_

"Baiklah, Pansy."

Mata Pansy langsung berbinar-binar. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung memeluk lengan kiri Draco.

"Benarkah? Waaw~"

Draco harus menahan diri untuk tidak membentak si Parkinson. Sesuai rencananya, ia langsung melirik Hermione.

Walaupun dari jauh, Draco bisa melihat gadis itu bergetar saking marahnya. Atau mungkin juga karena kecewa. Ia meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya perlahan-lahan di meja. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan yang membuat Draco kembali tercengang adalah…

Sebutir air mata muncul di pelupuk mata gadis itu.

Hermione lantas beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan Aula Besar. Sayangnya tak ada satupun anggota Gryffindor yang menyadarinya, bahkan Harry dan Ron pun tidak. Draco menunduk, merasakan ada kesalahan besar yang kini terjadi.

Kesalahan besar, sangat besar.

Dan hanya ada satu kata untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Satu hal, fatal.

* * *

_~Ginny Weasley's PoV~_

Setelah tertawa hingga perutku sakit mendengarkan lelucon Parvati tentang dua orang penyihir tua, aku menoleh ke arah Hermione untuk menanyakan pendapatnya. Tetapi sisa-sisa tawa di bibirku langsung lenyap begitu melihat sahabatku yang satu itu.

Tertunduk, dengan rambut cokelatnya menutupi wajahnya hingga aku tak bisa melihat ekspresinya. Tetapi aku bisa melihatnya meringis, seolah kesakitan. Dan yang paling membuatku kaget adalah sesuatu yang bening meluncur dari pipinya. Apakah dia…

menangis?

"Hermione?" kataku pelan. Hermione tidak menjawab. Ia meraih tasnya tanpa menatapku, lalu beranjak dan berlari keluar Aula. Aku belum juga beranjak, masih terlalu kaget. Tak kusangka seorang Granger bisa menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu.

Begitu Hermione sudah setengah jalan menuju pintu Aula Besar, aku segera beranjak, telat sekali. Namun seseorang menahanku dengan meletakkan tangannya di pundakku, membuatku tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang Hermione. Aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menahanku.

"Harry?" Aku memandang saha-, ehm, kekasihku dengan tatapan kaget. Harry balas menatapku dengan raut wajah serius.

"Ginny," bisiknya, "Biarkan saja."

"Tapi, aku…" kata-kataku terhenti, "Aku… dia… Hermione…"

"Kalau kau meneruskannya, semua rencana kita akan tersia-sia."

"Aku tahu," akhirnya aku membalas dengan getir, "Tapi sepertinya rencana ini sudah sangat kelewatan, Harry."

"Ginevra," wajahku agak memerah mendengar Harry memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, "Biarpun di tengah rencana ini ia akan merasa sangat sakit, tetapi toh akan berakhir dengan _happy ending_…"

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah. Kami sudah menyusunnya serapi mungkin. Kau tinggal duduk diam dan lihat permainannya saja." Harry menatapku dengan pandangan menusuk. Aku tertunduk, tak mampu membalas tatapannya.

"Baik…"

Bisa kulihat dari sudut mataku tatapannya melunak. Harry menghela napas, lalu merangkulku dan mengajakku kembali ke meja Gryffindor. Aku hanya menurut, namun wajahku masih tetap tertunduk. Begitu duduk di meja panjang itu, bisa kulihat tatapan seluruh penghuni Gryffindor.

"Ginny," bisik Lavender sambil menatapku, "Kau tak melakukan apa-apa pada Hermione, kan?"

Aku menggeleng. Mereka semua menghela napas.

"Baiklah~" Alicia malah tersenyum lebar, "Apa perintah selanjutnya, sang ketua rencana?" tanyanya sambil menatap laki-laki berkacamata dengan bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir di dahinya. Harry tampak berpikir-pikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menunjuk sang kapten tim quidditch Gryffindor.

Oliver Wood hanya bisa memutar bola matanya sambil menghela napas penuh derita, "Kenapa aku lagi? Baru tadi pagi aku melaksanakan tugasku…"

"Karena hanya kau yang bisa," Harry mendebatnya. Oliver terdiam, menyadari ia akan kalah cepat atau lambat, "Nanti malam. Kau akan tahu tugasmu apa. Sekarang bersiap-siaplah."

Oliver hanya mengangkat bahunya dan beranjak pergi. Setelah kepergiannya, semua kembali seperti biasa, kecuali aku yang melamun dan Harry yang menatapku.

"Gin?" bisiknya sambil beringsut mendekatiku. Aku tak membalas, pikiranku masih terfokus pada Hermione dan air matanya tadi. Kudengar ia menyebutkan namaku lagi, dan aku segera menatapnya disertai senyum palsu.

"Ya, Harry?"

Harry menatapku sebentar, kemudian menarikku pergi.

"Ha… Harry?" panggilku, sedikit merasa takut. Jujur saja, tatapannya tadi membuatku agak gentar.

Tetapi ia tak menggubrisku, dan begitu kami berada di luar Aula Besar, langkah kakinya melambat. Aku hanya bisa pasrah mengikutinya, dan akhirnya aku menyadari ia membawaku ke danau. Hari ini, selepas tengah hari, tak ada pelajaran sama sekali.

* * *

Harry terus menuntunku menuju –ya, dugaanku benar- danau. Sesampainya di sana, angin langsung menerpa tubuhku. Harry duduk di bawah naungan pohon tua. Ia menunjuk ke rumput di sebelahnya, bermaksud menyuruhku untuk duduk. Beberapa helai rambutku yang terlepas dari ikatan kunciran kuda rambutku melayang. Aku menghela napas sebentar sebeulum akhirnya duduk meringkuk di sebelah Harry. Sang musuh utama Lord Voldemort itu menatapku selama beberapa saat, lalu meletakkan tangannya di pipi kananku dan mengarahkan wajahku agar balas menatapnya. Aku tak bisa menunduk lagi, jadi kutatap mata hijaunya dengan sendu.

"Ginny?" katanya lembut. Aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan betapa hangat tangannya, "Kau kenapa?"

Butuh beberapa waktu untukku sebelum aku bisa membuka mataku lagi tanpa membiarkan setetes air bening meluncur dari pelupuk mataku. Biarpun air mata itu tak mengalir, tapi mataku berkaca-kaca, sehingga aku tak bisa memandangnya dengan jelas. Kontras sekali dengan penglihatanku yang mulai kabur karena air mata, suaraku mulai serak dan bergetar, benar-benar khas orang yang mulai menangis.

"Aku…" kataku, bukan, lebih tepatnya, _isakku_. Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatapku lebih tajam. Ingin sekali kukatakan padanya agar tak menatapku seperti itu.

"Ginny?"

"Aku… aku…" Bodoh sekali. Suaraku mulai tersendat, "Aku tak bi… bisa me… mengatakannya…."

"Katakan saja."

"Well, a... aku kasihan de… dengan 'Mi… 'Mione…"

Satu kalimat pendek, namun mengucapkannya saja terasa selama sehari. Harry menatapku lagi, namun tatapannya melembut dan ia meraih belakang kepalaku, lantas menarikku ke pelukannya. Aku terdiam tak bergerak, masih terlalu kaget, sebelum akhirnya menangis di pelukannya, membasahi kemeja seragamnya.

Harry terdiam. Tangannya mengelus rambutku. Aku masih terus terisak sampai beberapa menit kemudian, lalu melepaskan pelukannya perlahan-lahan. Ia masih terus terdiam, lalu menatapku lagi. Aku buru-buru menghapus sisa air mataku dengan telapak tangan.

"Jujur saja, Ginny. Terkadang aku masih tetap bingung dengan perempuan," katanya, "Apakah ini yang namanya 'persahabatan wanita yang erat'? Kupikir yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam permainan ini dan yang merasakan sakit hatinya adalah Hermione. Namun kenapa kau ikut menangis? Apakah di antara wanita memang ada hubunga batin seperti itu?"

Kata-kata yang cukup menusuk bagi wanita manapun yang mendengarnya, tetapi sepertinya Harry tidak menyadarinya. Aku menenangkan diri sebentar, berusaha mengingatkan diri bahwa laki-laki di depannya ini adalah Harry Potter, pacarku, dan bukannya Fred atau George atau Ron yang akan langsung kutampar begitu mengatakan hal itu.

Melihatku tak menjawab, Harry buka mulut lagi, "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu menangis seperti itu?"

Dasar Potter tolol yang tak peka, umpatku dalam hati. Aku membuang muka, tak menatapnya sedikit pun.

"Karena aku tahu betapa sakitnya itu, Harry."

Harry terdiam, lalu tertawa hampa.

"Jangan bercanda, Ginny," katanya, masih tetap dengan tawa kosong, "Memangnya kau pernah melihatku mengkhianatimu?"

Aku menggeleng. Harry tersenyum penuh kemenangan -padahal jelas-jelas percakapan tadi itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan kalah atau menang-. "Jadi, apa yang merisaukanmu?"

"Harry," bisikku, "Kau memang benar, tetapi aku juga benar. Aku memang tak pernah melihatmu mengkhianatimu –dan semoga tak pernah-, tetapi aku memang pernah dikhianati. Jauh sebelum kau tahu…"

"Siapa?" Aku kaget atas efek ucapanku. Harry menggeram, matanya berkilat penuh kemarahan, "Siapa yang berani-beraninya menyakitimu?"

Aku memalingkan muka, tak berani menatapnya. Tetapi Harry memegangi pundakku dengan erat dan membalikkanku dengan paksa, sehingga mau tak mau aku harus menatapnya lagi.

"Jangan diam saja! Jawab aku, Gin! Siapa yang telah berani menyakitimu?"

Aku mendengus –protektif sekali dia-. Tapi melihat pandangannya, aku menjawab dengan pelan, tak melebihi dari bisikan.

"Theodore Nott."

* * *

_~Normal PoV~_

Hermione Granger berlari keluar dari Aula, tanpa menghiraukan ke mana tujuannya. Ia berlari tanpa menyerah, tak memperdulikan arah. Kemana saja ia terima, selama kakinya bisa membawanya jauh dari Aula. Sampai di belokan, ia berlari terus tanpa menghiraukan jalan di depan. Ia berbelok begitu saja, tak menyadari kakinya terselip dengan kaki lain yang jelas-jelas bukan kakinya.

"Ah!"

Hup.

Lelaki berambut cokelat kehitaman menangkapnya, tepat sebelum Hermione terjatuh di lantai batu di depannya. Hermione menengadahkan wajahnya, dan mengenali siapa pemuda yang barusan menangkapnya. Bukan, bukan Diggory, sang kapten quidditch Hogwarts yang sempurna. Bukan pula Draco Malfoy yang memesona. Lupakan Oliver, sang pemuda kebanggaan asrama singa. Tetapi orang lain dari asrama musuhnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh yang baru pertama kali ditemui si-nona-tahu-segala.

"Blaise?"

Zabini Blaise menyeringai, membuat hati Hermione mendadak terasa damai. Mereka masih saling bertatapan, untunglah tak ada orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar belokan. Hermione menepuk pundak pemuda itu, sebagai isyarat atas kata tolong-lepaskan-aku. Pegangan Blaise melonggar, dan Hermione akhirnya berdiri sendiri di atas lantai batu kasar.

"Tak kusangka," kata Blaise saat Hermione membersihkan jubahnya, "Si-nona-tahu-segala yang tampaknya selalu ceria…. ternyata bisa menangis juga…"

Hermione memicingkan matanya, "Kau menghina? Aku kan juga manusia."

Senyuman Blaise tetap di tempatnya, terbentang dari telinga ke telinga, "Oh iya. Granger, kau sudah punya partner?"

"Partner?" Hermione malah bertanya.

"Tugas Astronomi. Jangan bilang kau mengerjakannya sendiri. Di perkamen pengumuman itu kan tertulis kita harus mengerjakannya dengan berpasangan. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Mulai teringat atas tugas Astronomi, Hermione buru-buru mengakhiri kalimat-kalimat yang diujarkan Zabini tanpa henti, "Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Aku juga belum punya partner. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi partnerku?"

Blaise tertawa, "Oh, Granger yang mulia, tak tahukah kau kalau kata-katamu tadi itu mirip lamaran?"

Hermione berusaha keras untuk membuat rona merah yang mulai muncul di wajahnya menghilang.

"Teruskan." kata Blaise bernada memerintah.

"Apanya?" tanya Hermione.

"Sebelum dua orang pasangan menikah, setelah mengatakan lamaran, setelahnya kau harus mengatakan apa?"

Dan Blaise langsung berkelit secara refles demi menghindari kaki Hermione yang tiba-tiba terangkat dengan gesit-untuk menendangnya, tentu saja.

"B-bodoh!" bentak Hermione, wajahnya merah padam tak terelakkan sekarang, "Jangan bercanda seperti itu tahu! Memalukan!"

"Hei," kata Blaise tenang, masih tetap dengan tawa bodohnya, "Kau sama saja dengan si Malfoy pirang itu. Ia posesif sekali terhadapmu-padahal dia bukan pacarmu…"

Kaki Hermione perlahan-lahan menurun, "Ha?"

"Tidak, abaikan saja," kata Blaise, mendadak dingin, "Nah, bagaimana kalau kita mulai kencan kita?"

Dan Blaise harus rela pipinya lebam terkena sepatu hitam milik seorang gadis yang murka di depannya dengan wajah memerah.

* * *

"…" Draco hanya bisa terdiam saat Pansy menempel-nempel padanya bagai ulat bulu. Ia merasa risih, apalagi ditengah kegelapan malam seperti ini. Rasanya hal yang paling diinginkannya sekarang adalah terdengar suara auman serigala, lalu muncul Professor Lupin dalam wujud manusia serigala dan Pansy langsung berlari kabur seperti orang gila. Tapi rasanya tidak akan terjadi karena tiga faktor. Pertama, karena mala mini sama sekali bukan bulan purnama yang muncul, melainkan bulan separuh. Kedua, Professor Lupin sudah pindah. Dan ketiga, ia sadar Pansy tak akan mungkin berlari meninggalkannya, malah mungkin akan tambah menempel padanya. Membayangkan hal itu, Draco bergidik ngeri.

Mengacuhkan Pansy yang meracau tentang bulan yang indah, hawa yang dingin (Pansy sempat bertanya apakah Draco mau meminjamkan mantelnya), kegelapan, dan sejenisnya, ia hanya memikirkan satu hal.

Apa yang dilakukan Hermione sekarang?

Ia tadi juga kebingungan melihat Blaise yang tak henti-hentinya nyengir selama di asrama. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Belum sempat ia berpikir sesuatu, ia menangkap suatu sosok bergerak. Selama sedetik ia kebingungan melihat sosok itu, yang kini berlari menjauhinya. Membiarkan Pansy jatuh ke atas rerumputan yang basah, ia langsung berlari mengejar sosok itu.

* * *

Hermione tertawa mendengar Blaise yang meracau tanpa arah tentang bulan separuh. Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang Blaise itu orangnya menyenangkan. Biarpun sedikit menyebalkan, ia orang yang humoris dan mampu membuat perasaannya damai. Tanpa sadar, ia memandangi wajah Blaise sedari tadi.

Blaise yang tahu mata Hermione terpaku padanya sedari tadi bukannya tersipu, malahan cengirannya bertambah lebar, "Lho, Granger? Sebegitu tampannyakah aku hingga kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Hermione tersentak. Tapi terlambat, Blaise sudah menangkap basah ia tengah menatapnya. Dengan wajah semerah tomat, ia bangkit dan berkacak pinggang.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Blaise melihat Hermione melangkah menjauh.

"Jalan-jalan." jawab gadis itu singkat sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya.

"Mau kutemani?" tawar Blaise. Hermione menggeleng. "Ayolah, siapa tahu ditengah-tengah sana kau diserang beruang, atau vampir, atau serigala, atau…"

"Konyol," potong Hermione, "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, kok."

Dan Hermione berjalan menjauh, tak menyadari Blaise di belakangnya tertawa tanpa suara.

* * *

Dan inilah saat-saat dimana Cedric lebih menyukai dirinya dihantam Bludger seribu kali daripada harus duduk berduaan dengan Cho Chang. Gadis itu kini tengah menempel padanya. Bila Cedric sadar, Cho sangatlah mirip dengan Pansy, menempel-nempel bagaikan permen karet (karena author sudah terlalu sering menggunakan kata 'nasi', jadinya diganti dengan 'permen karet' saja…). Cedric mendengus, dirinya melakukan ini hanya demi asramanya. Lagipula, ia tak pernah benar-benar menyukai Cho.

"Cedric," panggil Cho. Cedric menoleh dan melihat wajah Cho.

Jaraknya kurang dari lima senti dengan wajahnya.

Wajah Cedric memerah. Ia perlahan-lahan mundur sementara Cho malah memajukan wajahnya. Setelah beberapa detik, Cedric menahan Cho. Cho memandangnya dengan tatapan yang menjurus ke arah oh-sangat-menjijikkan-sekali.

"Ced…"

"Cho, cukup. Tak tahukah kau kalau aku…"

Kata-kata Cedric terhenti. Ia menoleh dengan cepat ke arah semak-semak, dan terlihatlah sesosok bayangan berlari menjauh. Ia hendak mengejarnya, namun lengannya ditahan oleh Cho.

"Cho…"

"Disini saja Cedric, please…"

Cedric menghela napas, lalu kembali duduk di samping Cho. Matanya masih tertuju ke arah semak-semak tadi.

"_Hermione…"_

* * *

Hermione berlari, masih kaget dengan yang tadi. Biarpun gelap, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas : Cho dan Cedric (hampir) berciuman. Rasanya seperti beribu-ribu pisau menusuk hatinya. Rasanya sakit sekali. Apakah ini yang namanya _jealous_? Cemburu?

Ia terhenti di suatu tempat. Angin berdesir dengan lamban. Ia menoleh ke kanannya, dimana ia lihat ada dua orang lain yang tengah duduk-duduk menikmati malam minggu ini. Ia mengintip sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

Apa ini?

Setelah Cedric, lalu Draco juga?

Draco, dengan Pansy yang menempel mesra padanya?

Hatinya tergerak untuk segera mendatangi tempat itu dan langsung menampar… well, dalam hal ini, tak mudah untuk memustuskan siapakah pihak yang paling pantas untuk digampar duluan. Mengurungkan niat itu, kini tumbul hasrat lain di dalam dirinya untuk langsung melabrak mereka berdua. Ia bangkit, dan hal yang dilakukannya ternyata jauh diluar idenya.

Berlari pergi, menjauh, menuju Hutan Terlarang, dengan tangis mengiringi, dan Draco di belakangnya, mengejar.

* * *

Hermione berlari terus makin masuk menuju hutan terlarang. Setelah tampaknya keletihan sudah menguasainya, ia berdiri tepat di depan pohon besar yang diingatnya.

Pohon jati, dimana kasus pertama saat ia dan Draco dulu menjadi Gamekeepers.

Hujan turun makin deras. Baik seragam maupun rambut Hermione sudah basah seluruhnya. Sebagian karena air hujan, sebagian karena air matanya. Ia mulai terisak lagi. Beberapa butir air bening mulai meluncur menuruni pipinya lagi.

Tuhan, apakah cobaan ini masih belum berakhir? Apakah salahku hingga Tuhan menghukumku? Kenapa dua orang sahabat yang kusayangi kini malah dikuasai dua orang yang paling aku benci? Apakah aku memang tidak bisa diandalkan? Apakah aku… apakah aku memang selalu ditakdirkan untuk sendirian? Harry dan Ron sudah tidak memperhatikanku lagi, mereka lebih sibuk dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing.

Hermione terisak makin keras. Kenapa nasibnya sial seperti ini? Kenapa? Pertama Cedric, lalu Draco. Kenapa dua orang yang paling ia sayangi malah semakin menjauhinya?

Isakannya berhenti untuk sementara ketika sebuah tangan meninju pohon jati di depannya dengan kuat. Hermione berbalik dan kemarahannya muncul lagi.

"Draco!"

Draco Malfoy, dengan rambut dan seragam yang basah oleh air hujan, tangan kanannya mengepal dan ditinjunya pohon jati itu. Tangan kirinya memegangi lututnya. Napasnya terengah-hengah. Hangat dan… dekat sekali dengan wajah Hermione. Dengan tangan kanannya mengepal erat dengan posisi meninju pohon jati, menghalangi Hermione untuk lari, Hermione kini terjebak di antara pohon dan tubuh Draco.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" bentak Hermione lagi. Karena hutan sudah gelap, Draco tak akan bisa melihat matanya yang sudah sangat merah, ditambah butir-butir air mata yang semakin deras. Tetapi Draco bisa merasakannya, dan ia bisa mendengar suara Hermione bergetar.

"Aku…"

"Pergilah…" kini suara Hermione melemah, "Biarkan aku sendiri."

"Kalau aku tak mau?" tantang Draco. Hermione mendelik sebal.

"Kembalilah pada… pada s… si Parkinson bodoh itu!"

Hening sejenak, sementara hujan turun makin deras.

"Kau…"

"Ya, aku bodoh! Aku keras kepala! Aku egois! Aku…" kata-kata Hermione yang sama sekali meracau itu dihentikan Draco dengan bibirnya.

Hermione membeku. Draco menjauhkan kepalanya beberapa detik kemudian, dilanjutkan dengan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aku mencintaimu, kalau kau mau tahu."

Dan dengan kata-kata itu, ia berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Hermione sendirian, basah, dan dengan tangan bergetar, ia meraba bibirnya.

Yang baru saja dicium Draco beberapa detik yang lalu.

TBC

* * *

**Rheyna : **Selesai! Akhirnya! Nggak nyangka! Ah, udahlah. Review, please. Dan saya mau minta pendapat soal BlaiseHermione, setujukah anda? #plakk

Akhir kata, Rheyna, Out!

-PLOP!-


	8. Attack!

Seringaian tampak di wajah manis Ginny Weasley. Raut wajahnya senang. Rambut merahnya diikat kuncir kuda, sehingga keringat turun membahasi lehernya dan tampak jelas. Harry di sebelahnya, tersenyum sangat lebar hingga nyaris bisa dikatakan tertawa, sementara Ron memilih untuk tidak mengumbar senyumnya dan menunduk memandang makanannya, tetapi sudut bibirnya begitu tertarik hingga membentuk senyum tipis. Dan penghuni asrama Gryffindor lainnya yang duduk disekitar ketiga anak itu tampak puas.

"Berhasil! Sukses besar!" Parvati Patil memekik cukup keras hingga beberapa anak Ravenclaw menoleh dan menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Parvati hanya tersenyum meminta maaf dan anak Ravenclaw tadi berbalik.

"Tak kusangka," Alicia Johnson tampak nyaris menangis saking gembiranya, "Sukses besar. Berikutnya rencana apa lagi?"

"Ssh, dia datang!" Katie Bell meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya dan mendesis, sambil matanya melirik ke arah gadis berambut cokelat yang membawa setumpuk buku masuk ke dalam Aula Besar.

* * *

**Gamekeepers © Rheyna Rosevelt**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**WARNING! : Too much pairing bertebaran (baik canon maupun fanon, popular maupun crack, yaoi/yuri maupun straight –coret yang terakhir. nggak ada shonen/shoujo ai disini-), OOC, A3 (Abal, aneh, ancur), AU, 6th year plot, Author menderita Writers Block**

**We need review, not flame. So, don't like, don't read!**

* * *

Ginny bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melambai padanya. Gadis itu, yang kita ketahui dari ciri-cirinya saja adalah Hermione, menoleh dan menghampiri mereka.

"Apa kau sudah lama disini?" tanya Hermione sambil mengambil tempat disamping Alicia.

"Baru saja," Ginny menunjuk tumpukan buku yang ada di pangkuan Hermione, "Buku apa saja itu, 'Mione?"

"Oh, ini?" Hermione menunjukkan salah satu buku yang bersampul ungu, "Ini buku Geografi."

"Untuk apa? Di Hogwarts tidak ada pelajaran Geografi, kan?" Dean Thomas yang memang kelahiran Muggle dan tahu benar apa saja mata pelajaran yang ada di sekolah Muggle.

"Ini untuk PR author, tahu," sahut Hermione sambil memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tasnya, "Ia minta agar PR-nya kukerjakan, dan sebagai imbalannya, dia tak akan menulis sesuatu yang ekstrim tentangku di cerita ini." sementara Hermione tambah ngelantur, semuanya sudah ber-sweatdropped ria.

"Kau mau puding, 'Mione?" tawar Oliver Wood yang ternyata duduk di sebelah Katie yang duduk di hadapan Alicia.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Hermione sopan, "Aku rasa aku mau ke belakang dulu. Sebentar,"

Dengan kata-kata itu, ia bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan. Ginny tampak mendongak dan melihat-lihat sebentar, lantas terkikik. Semuanya memandang satu-satunya Weasley perempuan itu dengan tatapan heran.

Tanpa ditanya, Ginny menjawab, "Draco memperhatikan Hermione. Lihat saja, dari tadi tatapannya selalu lurus pada 'Mione."

Tawa mereka meledak. Beberapa murid Hufflepuff memandang mereka dengan tatapan mencela, dilanjutkan dengan bisik-bisik tak enak antar murid.

"Anyway," kata Oliver, "Setelah ini rencana apa lagi yang kau punya, Harry?"

Jawaban Harry tertunda karena kembalinya sang Putri Gryffindor dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

"Kupikir kau ke toilet?" tanya Lavender Brown dengan nada memprotes pada Hermione.

"Ada kerumunan dalam jarak sepuluh meter dari sini. Dan kerumunan itu menghalangi jalanku. Karena cukup ribut, kupikir ada masalah terjadi. Jadi kuputuskan untuk kembali." jelas Hermione, dan tepat setelah ia menutup mulutnya, pintu Aula Besar didobrak dan McGonagall masuk dengan wajah antara takut dan khawatir. Semuanya memandang guru Transfigurasi itu dengan harap-harap-cemas, disertai bisikan-bisikan khawatir. Dumbledore bangkit, dan memandang wakilnya dengan was-was.

"Minerva, ada a…"

"Murid-murid kelas atas, cepat ungsikan semua adik kelas kalian!"

Perintah aneh yang eluar dari murid epala asrama Gryffindor itu sukses membuat mulut anak-anak kelas 7, 6, dan 5 terbuka.

"Ke… kenapa?" cicit Professor Flitwick #authordihantamvas.

"DEATH EATERS!" Professor Sinistra masuk sambil berteriak, "DEATH EATERS MENYERANG KITA!"

Semuanya terdiam, tak sanggup berkata-kata saking kagetnya.

"INI BENAR!" Professor Sinistra mulai kesal karena omongannya sama sekali tak mendapat respon yang ia harapkan, "DEATH EATERS MENYERANG HOGWARTS!"

Dua detik kemudian, teriakan-teriakan membahana. Seluruh murid bangkit dari tempat duduknya, melupakan makanan yang tadi mereka lahap dengan santainya. Semua murid berlari kesana kemari (membawa alamat~ #duash) tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukan hingga Dumbledore berteriak.

Semuanya terdiam sambil memandang kepala sekolah mereka.

"Murid-murid kelas tujuh sampai lima, ungsikan adik kelas kalian!" perintah Dumbledore. Semuanya langsung melakukan apa yang diperintah. Beberapa anak bersiap dengan tongkat mereka, berniat membantu para guru dalam rangka melawan Pelahap Maut.

"Ginny, kau ikutlah bersama Katie dan teman-temannya!" kata Harry setengah berteriak sambil menatap Ginny yang menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat.

"Tidak!" balas Ginny, "Aku akan ikut bertarung!"

"Ginny!" Harry kini menyentaknya, "Kau bisa terlu…"

"Sudah cukup dari dulu aku yang tersingkirkan!" kata Ginny sambil menatap pintu, sama sekali tak berani menatap kekasihnya, "Kenapa dari dulu selalu aku yang dilarang bertarung? Aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya bertarung!"

Harry terdiam, kemudian menghela napas. "Baiklah. Janji padaku kau tak akan terluka, oke?"

Ginny mengedipkan sebelah matanya, tepat saat seseorang berjubah hitam datang, tak lain tak bukan yaitu Profesor Snape kita tercinta, -oh maaf, coret yang terakhir. Author salah ketik- diiringi suara angkah membahana di luar.

"Mereka datang!" bisik McGonagall. Posisi perempuan itu cukup dekat sehingga Hermione bisa mendengarnya.

"Death Eaters bisa menembus pertahanan Hogwarts?" Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa ini berarti…"

"Tidak, Death Eaters yang ini adalah yang bermukim di Hogsmeade. Pasti mereka bangkit karena ada panggilan…" McGonagall tercekat, lalu menoleh pada Snape yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda disampingnya, "Severus! Apakah ada hal penting yang terjadi hingga ada penyerangan seperti ini?"

"Jelas tidak. Kalau ada, aku akan memberitahukan Dumbledore sebelumnya," kata Snape, tetap dengan suara dinginnya. Rambut berminyaknya berkibar, membuat Hermione bergidik, "Ini tampak seperti semacam tanda..."

"Tanda apa?" tanya Hermione. Snape meliriknya dengan pandangan jijik, dan selama beberapa detik, kedua guru-murid itu malah beradu pandang jijik (?).

"Sepertinya tanda bahwa," Snape mengalihkan pandangannya, "panggilan dari Kau-Tahu-Siapa, mungkin?"

"Untuk apa Kau-Tahu-Siapa memanggil…" Hermione tercekat, "Tunggu, siapa yang dipanggil Kau-Tahu-Siapa di Hogwarts?"

Snape memandangnya sekilas dan Hermione langsung mengerti.

"Asrama Slytherin."

Dan tepat setelah Hermione mengucapkan itu, pintu didobrak dengan keras. Kilatan-kilatan mantra dimana-mana, disertai teriakan dan masuknya serombongan orang berjubah hitam.

* * *

"Hermione!" teriak Ron sambil menoleh ke belakang, "Ayo cepat!"

Harry berlari di depannya, menggandeng tangan Ginny yang tampak lemah. Tidak, mereka baik-baik saja. Pertempuran mulanya berlangsung dengan lancar (?) sampai perlahan-lahan, pasukan Pelahap Maut sepertinya bertambah banyak. Karena para guru khawatir apabila ada murid yang terluka, para murid segera diperintah untuk lari dan bersembunyi bersama teman-temannya di asrama masing-masing. Keempat murid Gryffindor inilah yang terakhir lari. Dan selama mereka bertarung tidak (atau belum?) ada korban jiwa.

Harry menggandeng tangan Ginny dan berlari di depan. Ron tepat di belakang adiknya dan kini ia menoleh pada Hermione di belakangnya, yang tampak letih.

"Kurang berapa anak tangga lagi kita sampai di Asrama?" tanya Hermione.

"Masih jauh," Harry yang merespon. Beberapa saat berlalu hingga mereka sampai di salah satu tangga yang tak mempunyai pinggiran. Ron mengernyit. Hermione lama sekali! Ia saja sudah berhasil mendahului Harry!

Ron memperlambat langkahnya sehingga Harry dan Ginny mendahuluinya lagi.

Ron berbalik, "Hermione, ayo ce…"

Dan ia melihatnya.

Hermione, dua langkah di belakangnya, dengan seorang Pelahap Maut di kaki tangga, mengacungkan tongkatnya pada gadis itu.

"AWAS!"

Berkat latihan reflek yang dijalaninya selama menjadi Gamekeepers, Hermione menghindar dari sebuah mantra sehingga ia jatuh dari tangga.

Tunggu, bukan itu yang Ron lihat.

Melainkan, seseorang berambut pirang tiba-tiba muncul dan mendorong Hermione hingga jatuh bersamanya dari tangga. Ron menunduk, menghindari mantra-entah-apa-itu yang berwarna merah yang barusan dilontarkan oleh si Pelahap Maut tak bernama. Lukisan di belakangnya pun sukses menjadi korban. Tiga gadis kembar, sang penghuni lukisan, berlari terbirit-terbirit sambil berteriak menjauhi lukisan mereka yang kini berwarna hitam. Ron menengok ke bawah tangga. Tak terlihat apapun disana.

"Her…"

"Ron!"

Teriakan Ginny dari atas terdengar. Ron mendongak. Adiknya dan sahabatnya tengah melawan tiga Pelahap Maut. Ron menoleh ke bawah lagi. Pelahap Maut yang tadi kini menghilang.

"Ron!" seru Harry, "Bantu kami!"

"Tapi Hermione…"

"Ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri!" kata Harry, "Cepat!"

"Bloody hell," umpat Ron sebelum akhirnya berlari ke atas dan bertarung bersama kedua anak tadi.

* * *

Hermione meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sepertinya kepalanya terbentur begitu keras hingga penglihatannya berkunang-kunang. Di depannya, ia melihat orang itu.

Orang itu.

Draco Malfoy, mengacungkan tongkatnya pada seseorang berubah hitam di depannya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggertakkan giginya.

"Kau putra Lucius Malfoy, bukan?" tanya si jubah ragu-ragu.

Nah. Hermione penasaran Draco akan menjawab apa.

"Ya," gertak Draco balik. Pelahap Maut itu bergeming.

"Haha!" beberapa detik kemudian, sang musuh tertawa, "Aku tak akan semudah itu tertipu! seorang Malfoy tak akan mengkhianati Kau-Tahu-Siapa! Jadi, siapa kau? Beraninya kau menyamar sebagai seorang Malfoy!"

Draco memutar bola matanya. Eh, ni orang diberitahu malah ngotot, mungkin itu yang ada di dalam kepala pirang Draco. Inilah contoh dari beberapa orang Death Eaters yang berotak udang. Draco memutar tongkatnya dan mengacungkannya lebih lurus, tepat di depan jantung sang musuh.

"Tunggu, kau mau melawanku?" si Pelahap Maut terkejut, "Aku ini Pelahap Maut! Dan kau? Hanya seorang bocah ingusan…"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Ocehan sang pelahap maut terhenti oleh mantra yang dikeluarkan Draco. Tubuhnya terbang hingga menabrak tembok yang berjarak lima meter di belakangnya dan ia pun tak sadarkan diri untuk sementara. Tongkat Pelahap Maut itu melayang dan jatuh tepat di depan mata Hermione.

Draco berbalik dan memungut tongkat itu, lalu menatap Hermione, "Berbahaya berada di luar dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kau bisa jalan tidak?"

"Eng…" Hermione mengurut kakinya, "Terkilir, mungkin…"

Wajah gadis berambut cokelat itu memanas saat Draco tiba-tiba menggendongnya bridal style dan berjalan menuju lorong gelap di utara.

"He-hei!" teriak Hermione, "A-aku bisa jalan sendiri, kok! Turunkan aku!"

"Ssh!" gertak Draco. Hermione terdiam. Draco juga terdiam, dan mereka berdua berjalan (sebenarnya hanya Draco yang berjalan) dalam kesunyian. Dan justru dalam kesunyian itu, mereka bisa mendengarnya.

Derap langkah banyak orang di belakang. Dengan ngeri, Draco dan Hermione menoleh ke belakang.

Sekitar tujuh Pelahap Maut mengejar mereka, salah satu diantaranya adalah Pelahap Maut berotak udang yang tadi.

"Lari!" teriak Draco, yang tentu saja hanya ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri. Hermione hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati sambil menggenggam tongkatnya erat-erat.

Kilatan mantra putih menyambar, dan untungnya, Draco dengan gesit menghindar. Tapi itu justru membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk, sehingga membuatnya secara tak sengaja memeluk Hermione. _Tak ada waktu untuk merona, bodoh!_ batin Hermione. Ia menoleh ke belakang, lalu ke Hermione, yang wajahnya merah.

"Larilah, sejauh kakimu bisa membawamu!"

"Dan kau?"

"Aku bisa membereskan mereka," Draco menyeringai, dan Hermione mendadak merasa tak ada gunanya mengkhawatirkan Draco, toh ia juga salah satu dari kelompok mereka. Ya, kan?

Kan?

"Tanda…" desis Hermione, "Draco, apakah…"

"Lari!"

Mantra merah menyambar, dan Hermione lari tepincang-pincang menjauh. Draco berlari dibelakangnya.

"Kukira kau akan tinggal dan melawan mereka semua!" teriak Hermione dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Mana mungkin!" Draco balas berteriak, "Mereka terlalu banyak!"

Kilatan-kilatan cahaya berbagai warna menyambar, diiringi teriakan marah dari belakang, dan teriakan panik dari depan. Satu kali sebuah kilatan biru hampir mengenai bahu Hermione, disusul beberapa kilatan hijau bertubi-tubi.

Hingga ketika mereka mendekati ruang kelas Sejarah Muggle, Hermione mendengar suara belakangnya.

"AAAAH!"

Gadis itu berbalik. Draco terjatuh, dengan seragamnya yang sobek di bagian bahu, menunjukkan sebuah luka lebar menganga yang berdarah.

"Draco!" pekik Hermione sambil menutup mulutnya. Draco meringis. Keringatnya bercucuran. Tampak sekali bahwa ia sangat kesakitan. Hermione hendak berjongkok di samping Draco, namun seseorang keburu menariknya.

Ke dalam lemari sapu yang ada di sampingnya.

* * *

"Lepaskan!"

Hermione berkutat melawan gelap. Melawan seseorang yang tadi menariknya ke dalam lemari sapu.

"Hei! Ini aku!"

Hermione merogoh sakunya, tempat ia menyimpan tongkatnya. Tapi ia mengeluarkan tangannya lagi dengan mendapati bahwa sakunya kosong.

"Lumos."

Sebuah cahaya menerangi mereka. Hermione mendongak, dan tampaklah Cedric di depannya. Tangan kanannya memegangi lengan kiri Hermione dan tangan kirinya memegangi tongkat yang menjadi sumber cahaya di ruangan sempit itu.

"Cedric?"

"Dasar. Kalau saja kau tidak diam, pasti mereka sudah tahu tempat persembunyian kita."

Hermione memandang berkeliling, untuk mengamati apa yang disebut Cedric dengan 'tempat persembunyian'. Namanya saja lemari sapu. Pastilah banyak sapu dimanapun. Hermione baru menyadari bahwa lemari itu sangat sempit. Dan…

Suara langkah terdengar mendekati lemari. Cedric buru-buru mengayunkan tongkatnya, dan dengan ucapan _Nox_, cahaya tadi lenyap. Hermione beringsut. Ia tak takut kegelapan, tetapi dalam situasi seperti ini, hal itu tak bisa dihindarkan.

Suara pintu lemari terbuka. Cedric membisikkan sesuatu agar Hermione menahan nafasnya, agar tak didengar oleh si Pelahap Maut. Hermione menurut. Orang itu tampaknya masuk, dan memandang berkeliling. Hal itu bisa terlihat dari bayangan si orang. Hermione sepertinya sudah pada puncak ketakutannya sampai si Pelahap Maut menutup lemari itu lagi.

"Fuuh…" Hermione menghirup udara, "Untunglah…"

"Nyaris saja." kata Cedric. Setelah kata itu diucapan, suasana menjadi hening kembali.

"Apakah…" kata Hermione, "Dari tadi kau bersembunyi di lemari sapu ini?"

"Aku juga bertarung di Aula Besar, tahu," Cedric mendengus, karena kesannya Hermione mengejeknya, "Tapi aku dikejar oleh dua Pelahap Maut, dan aku bersembunyi di sini."

"Selama itu?"

"Well, yah…"

Hening lagi.

"'Mione?" pangil Cedric ragu-ragu.

"Hmm?"

"Aku minta maaf atas… kemarin malam…"

Hermione tersentak, tetapi ia berusaha untuk memasang wajah biasa. -Sejujurnya saja, Hermione, apa gunanya memasang tampang biasa di dalam kegelapan?- "Apa maksudmu?"

"Well, di hutan…"

Wajah Hermione merona. Masih terbayang atasnya kejadian di dalam hutan terlarang. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Cedric khawatir.

"Oh, ya." Hermione berbohong. Sejujurnya, kepalanya terasa pusing sekali.

"Jadi… aku minta maaf. Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Cho. Sungguh!"

"Oh, soal itu…" kata Hermione pelan.

"Jadi? Please, maafkan aku 'Mione?"

"Untuk apa aku memaafkanmu?"

DEG

Cedric membeku. Ia menatap Hermione tak percaya.

"'M… Mione?"

"Karena kau tak bersalah sama sekali." lanjut Hermione diiringi senyum manis. Cedric mendesah lega sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Tak pernah ada yang bilang padaku kalau Granger itu iseng sekali…"

Hermione tertawa kecil. Setelah tawanya reda, ia memasang wajah serius lagi, "Ced, apakah kau tahu… err… motif di balik penyerangan ini?"

Dan gadis itu berharap jawabannya jauh dari yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

Cedric menatapnya, "Sejauh yang kuketahui, kemungkinan besar Kau-Tahu-Siapa mengadakan penyerangan ini untuk memanggil pengikutnya. Kau tahu, murid Slytherin…"

Hermione terdiam. Cedric melanjutkan hipotesisnya tentang motif penyerangan.

"Ada desas-desus mengatakan kalau beberapa saat lagi, anggota asrama Slytherin akan keluar dari Hogwarts. Mungkin mereka semua sudah punya rencana untuk menjadi pelahap maut…"

Tak terasa, sesuatu yang basah mengalir di pipi Hermione.

"Dan… Eh? Hermione?" Cedric memerhatikan Hermione lalu mengusap air matanya dengan jarinya, "Kau menangis."

"Tidak." kata Hermione, lagi-lagi berbohong.

"Kau khawatir padanya? Kau takut ia akan pergi?"

Hermione terdiam. Sejujurnya, yang dikatakan Cedric tadi sepertinya ada benarnya.

"Kau tidak ingin ia pergi?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya." Hermione mencoba mengelak.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

BRAK!

Hermione dan Cedric memandang ke arah pintu dengan kaget. Seseorang masuk dengan tiba-tiba-tiba. Cedric menarik Hermione ke belakang punggungnya, lantas berteriak.

"Lumos!"

Tepat bersamaan dengan orang yang masuk itu. Mata Hermione dan Cedric melebar begitu melihat siapa yang menghambur masuk ke dalam pintu.

"Ron?"

* * *

Keesokan harinya. Cedric Diggory, dalam perjalanan menuju Hospital Wing untuk menjenguk rivalnya yang divonis kurungan dalam Hospital Wing selama 3 hari untuk memulihkan bahunya. Pada penyerangan kemarin memang ada beberapa yang terluka, dan hanya sedikit yang lukanya separah Draco. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kini terbaring di tempat tidur dekat jendela.

"Hai," sapa Cedric. Draco menoleh dan mengangguk, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Lumayan," jawab Draco pelan, "Paling tidak aku sudah bisa menulis. Seharusnya aku bebas besok…"

"Haha, syukurlah kalau begitu." Cedric tertawa, lalu merapikan barang bawaannya di atas meja. Drao memandangnya tajam.

"Cedric."

"Ya?"

"Kaukah yang menarik Hermione ke dalam lemari sapu waktu itu?

Tangan Cedric terhenti sejenak, lalu kembali beraktifitas lagi.

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak ingin ia terluka. Itu saja."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau berjanji padaku agar ia tidak terluka sedikitpun selama aku tidak di sini?"

Tangan Cedric terhenti lagi. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Draco.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Well," jawab Draco pelan, "Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang…"

"Ah," kata Cedric, "Aku mengerti. Rupanya berita akan kepergian seluruh murid Slytherin itu benar."

Wajah Draco mengeras. Ia menatap Cedric.

"Benar, kan?"

"Ya," jawab pria pirang itu gusar, "Kau sudah memberitahu Hermione?"

"Tidak. Ia pasti akan sangat sedih."

Draco merenung. Cedric menatap rivalnya itu.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan pertarungan kita?" tuntut Cedric. Draco tersenyum masam.

"Biarpun sebentar lagi aku pergi, aku tetap tak akan menyerahkannya padamu."

Mereka berdua bertatapan dengan sengit sebentar sebelum akhirnya berjabat tangan.

Tak menyadari bahwa di luar, tepat di sebelah pintu Hospital Wing yang terbuka lebar, seorang gadis berjubah Gryffindor menyandarkan tubuhnya, dan mengetahui semua yang dibicarakan kedua laki-laki itu. Tangan gadis itu tergerak untuk menghapus cairan bening yang perlahan meluncur di pipinya.

'_Jadi begitu…'_

* * *

**Rheyna : **Yes! Selesai! Ah, endingnya gak pas banget. Alurnya SANGAT kecepetan pula. Ckckck… SIAPA SIH INI AUTHORNYA? MANA DIA? BIAR GUE TIMPUK BIKIN FIC JELEK AMAT! AAARGHHH! #duak

Maaf buat yang udah login, saya gak sempet bales satu-satu. Jadi saya bales anon sama loginnya disini, ya :D

**- Lily Orion Black **: Makasih! XD Ya, saya usahain bisa update secepat-cepatnya. Keep reading, ya!

**- Missy Macmilan **: Sip! Saya akan berusaha keras melawan Writers Block! Ngomong-ngomong, dengerin musik apaan tuh, kok cocok banget? Keep reading, ya!

**- Diggory Malfoy **: Hyaa! Maafin saya kalau porsinya Cedric cuma sesendok #kirainnasiapa?. Draco gak bisa selamanya tsundere, sekarang waktunya menyatakan, yeah! #plak. Keep reading, ok?

**- Beatrixmalf **: Hehe, masa' ngegantung, sih? Kurang hot? Saya usahain deh... #evilsmirk, Draco+Hermione kabur. Sekuel? Saya usahain, deh. Keep reading, ya!

**- atacchan **: Wa~ Saya suka foto profilnya~ #plak #kembalikelap?(top~)  
Saya sendiri berandai-andai kok, nyahaha. Suka BlaisexMione juga? Yeah! #tos. Keep reading, ok!

**- Ren **: Seminggu baru baca. Orang macam apa kau ini #duash. Hehe. Gak nanya u suka Cedmione pa gak, tapi BlaiseMione ditolak! #sokmelankolis  
Rencana membingungkan salahkan keyboard #apahubungannya?  
Nah, mari kita bersama-sama berdoa untu kesuksesan ujian kita! Yook~  
Keep reading!

**- Futor Bartholomeus **: Cedmione? Sip. Saya usahain! Tinggal doain aja cepet selesai XD. Keep reading!

Anyway, ada kuis sedikit. Ada yang bisa menebak rencananya Harry dkk? Yang tercepat dan benar, bakal dapet hadiahnya, yakni SATU PAIRING YANG DIREQUESTKAN PEMENANG AKAN DIMUNCULKAN PADA CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA. So, ayo tebak! Caranya gampang, tinggal... (Readers : Woy! Bilang ketik REG spasi, gue tonjok lo ya!) nggak. Silahkan kirim jawaban beserta request pairingnya di kotak review atau yang lebih aman (supaya jawaban anda nggak diketahui) lewat PM! Bagi yang belum paham akan rencana Potter dkk, silahkan terus ikuti cerita ini dan temukan lebih banyak clue di Chapter berikutnya. Btw, kayaknya Chapter ini genrenya angst, ya? #duash

Terbatas untuk tiga orang pemenang lho!

Akhir kata, review please~ Please~ Please~ I need review~ Biar tambah semangat gitu maksudnya~ Ya?~ Ya?~ Please~ REVIEW! AWAS KALO GAK! #tendanged

Danke,

Rheyna Rosevelt


	9. Family Trees

Draco sedang berusaha keras untuk memakan semangkuk bubur muggle yang ia letakkan dengan sangat tidak ikhlas di pangkuannya. Wajahnya merengut sementara tangannya yang sudah sehat mengarahkan sendok berisi bubur hambar menuju mulutnya, dengan kecepatan yang sangat pelan, tentunya. Sementara disampingnya, matron Hogwarts menatapnya dengan pandangan tak sabaran.

Blam.

Dengan penuh rasa syukur dalam hati karena akhirnya ia punya punya alasan untuk meletakkan sendok penuh bubur itu, Draco menoleh ke arah pintu utama yang berdebam terbuka beberapa detik lalu sambil tersenyum. Tapi senyumannya agak memudar begitu melihat siapa yang mengunjunginya siang hari ini.

"Hai, Draco." Hermione menyapa dengan gugup, lalu pandangan gadis itu beralih ke arah si matron, "Maaf, tapi Dumbledore bilang aku harus bicara sesuatu dengan orang ini…"

Hah, pikir Draco, sejak kapan gadis ini menyebutku dengan kata 'orang ini'?

Tapi toh matron itu menurut saja. Setelah mengisyaratkan kata 'Draco', 'harus', 'makan', dan 'bubur', ia melenggang pergi bersama setumpuk buku tentang obat-obatan sihir yang sempat diraihnya dari meja matron.

* * *

**Gamekeepers © Rheyna Rosevelt**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**WARNING! : Too much pairing bertebaran (baik canon maupun fanon, popular maupun crack, yaoi/yuri maupun straight –coret yang terakhir. nggak ada shonen/shoujo ai disini-), OOC, A3 (Abal, aneh, ancur), semi-AR, 6th year plot, Author menderita Writers Block**

**We need review, not flame. So, don't like, don't read!**

* * *

Suara berdebam lagi (Draco tak mengerti apakah pintu di ruangan ini telah dikutuk agar suaranya berdebam ketika dibuka dan ditutup selamanya). Daun pintu kecokelatan itu telah menempel dengan lekat bersama engselnya, tapi author tak berani menjamin apakah tak ada yang tega untuk memisahkan kedua sejoli itu untuk satu jam ke depan.

Hening menyusul. Draco mengamati penampilan Hermione kali itu. Tak ada yang istimewa selebihnya. Seragam kasual normal khas Gryffindor, dasi strip merah-kuning yang bertengger rapi diantara jas hitam bernuansa merah-emas, buket bunga matahari kecil yang ia bawa sebelah tangan. Sekali lagi, tak ada yang istimewa. Selain… tunggu. Apakah Granger berusaha menyisir rambutnya?

"Hermione," panggil Draco, "Kau… menyisir rambutmu?"

Dan barulah beberapa saat kemudian ia menyesal telah mengatakannya. Hermione (dalam pandangannya) melotot padanya, membuatnya tampak seperti Medusa, plus rambutnya yang kini agak lebih rapi (namun tetap saja masih acak-acakan) membuatnya tampak seperti berambut ular.

"Ini?" Hermione meraih rambutnya dan menggerainya, "Hanya kusisir sedikit, kok. Kau tak akan tahu bagaimana efek bulu-bulu Crookshanks pada rambutku. Memangnya perbedaannya terlihat sangat mencolok, ya?"

Draco tertawa kecil melihat kegusaran Hermione, "Tidak terlalu mencolok, kok. Mungkin hanya bisa disadari oleh orang yang memperhatikanmu, sepertiku."

Ups.

Draco refleks menutup mulutnya. Wajah Hermione perlahan merona.

Dan sekejap, mereka langsung mengalihkan pandang dengan wajah membara.

"Eh," kata Hermione setelah ia berhasil mengontrol rona wajahnya, "Bagaimana aku sebaiknya membalasnya?"

"Terima kasih saja, itu sudah cukup." Draco menjawab dengan suara lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

Hermione menghela napas, "Terima kasih,, kalau begitu." Ia melangkah untuk meletakkan buket bunga berwarna kuning itu di atas meja. Draco bisa melihat kalau tangan gadis itu agak gemetar saat berjalan melewatinya. Setelah itu, Hermione menarik kursi terdekat yang bisa ia raih dan duduk di atasnya. draco mengeratkan pegangannya pada seprai yang ada di sekelilingnya, entah kenapa. Hermione tersenyum tipis dan meraih mangkuk bubur yang sedari tadi ada di pangkuan Draco.

"Hei," katanya pelan, "Aku tahu kalau kau sudah sehat, tapi cobalah makan bubur ini. Sesuap saja."

"Aku sudah mencobanya tadi." Draco mendengus. Hermione tertawa kecil.

"Lalu? Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyanya, terlihat antusias.

"Hambar. Tak enak." pemuda Slytherin itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hermione tertawa sekali lagi, lalu meraih sendok dan menyodorkannya pada Draco. Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya melirikkan matanya.

"Makan!" kata Hermione agak gusar. Draco menatap sendok itu dengan pandangan jijik, lalu dengan ogah memakannya. Hermione menghela napas.

"Sebegitu jijiknya kah kau pada Muggle?" Gadis itu menyendok bubur kembali dan menyodorkannya pada Draco.

"Tidak juga," kata Draco seraya melahap bubur tersebut, "Setidaknya setelah aku mengenalmu, kurasa tak ada salahnya mengambil pelajaran Muggle."

Hermione tersenyum seraya menundukkan kepala. Draco menoleh, menantikan suapan Hermione berikutnya.

"Well," kata Hermione pelan, "Bicara mengenai Hogwarts… aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

Draco hanya mengangguk sambil mengunyah (biarpun tidak diperlukan) bubur.

Hermione menghela napas sejenak, "Apakah benar akhir tahun ajaran ini kau akan keluar dari Hogwarts?"

Buh!

Gerakan Draco terhenti diikuti suara semburan. Saking kagetnya, pemuda itu menyemburkan bubur yang masih di mulutnya. Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya dan meraih lap tangan di meja. Ia bangkit dan mengusap sisa bubur yang ada di sekitar mulut Draco.

"Dasar. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang, sifat overlebay-mu itu tidak hilang juga."

Draco mengusap mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya, "Siapapun juga akan kaget kalau kau bertanya seperti itu, tahu."

"Jadi, apa benar?" tanya Hermione lagi, tak mempedulikan Draco yang masih ribut sendiri.

Gerakan tangan Draco melambat, dan ia memalingkan mukanya, "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Tak ada hubungannya denganmu," kata Hermione ketus, "Jadi, apa itu benar?"

Draco menghela napas dan menjawab dengan singkat, "Ya."

Pemuda itu tahu kalau Hermione merasa tubuhnya lemas sekarang, karena gadis itu langsung terduduk di kursinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hermione dengan suara bergetar.

Draco tetap menolak untuk menatap langsung mata Hermione yang berkaca-kaca, "Itu sudah perintah, kau tahu. Aku tak bisa menolaknya."

Hermione terdiam sebentar, "Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan serangan beberapa waktu lalu?"

Draco menggumam sebentar, "Ya."

"Kau benar-benar harus pergi? Tak adakah cara lain agar kau…"

"Aku wajib pergi, Hermione."

Satu kalimat yang cukup untuk mengheningkan keadaan. Draco mendesis. Ia takut telah melukai perasaan gadis di sebelahnya, dan berniat untuk menghiburnya, atau sekedar mencairkan suasana. Tapi karena ia bukan tipe pemuda yang perhatian dan sebangsanya, dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menoleh ke arah Hermione dan berkata, "Hei, memangnya buburnya sudah habis? Kenapa berhenti menyuapi?"

Draco tertawa garing mendengar leluconnya, dan berhenti beberapa saat kemudian. Bukan hanya karena ia menyadari bahwa leluconnya barusan sama sekali tidak mengandung unsur humor apapun, namun karena Hermione tiba-tiba bangkit dan memeluknya.

"Eh? Hermione?" kata Draco agak panik. Ia sedikit bingung dengan reaksinya sendiri. Setelah beberapa saat membeku dengan tak elit, dengan canggung Draco balas memeluk Hermione, sambil tangan kanannya mengusap rambut gadis itu.

"Ssh… sudah, sudah," kata Draco pelan, "Maafkan aku, Hermione."

"Aku tidak marah padamu," kata Hermione terisak, "Aku hanya tak ingin kehilanganmu."

Draco terdiam. Gerakan tangannya terhenti. Melihat hal itu, Hermione menarik dirinya seraya mengusap air matanya.

"Hermione…" kata Draco pelan. Hermione buru-buru bangkit dan tertawa kecil.

"Maaf, maaf," katanya, "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Maaf. Aku hanya…" kata-kata Hermione terhenti. Draco memasang wajah datar dan menarik tangannya, kembali memeluknya.

"Apapun yang kau maksud, Granger," bisik Draco, "Aku sangat gembira karenanya. Dan kutekankan sekali lagi kali ini, aku mencintaimu."

Hermione terdiam. Air mata kembali merebak, "Aku juga, Draco. Aku juga."

Draco tersenyum. Perasaannya bersambut. Tapi itu semua tak ada artinya baginya, yang sebentar lagi akan dipanggil oleh sang Pangeran Kegelapan, bergabung bersama bala tentara Pelahap Maut lainnya. Kalau saja ia tidak sedang berusaha untuk menjaga imej gentleman-nya, pastinya cairan bening sudah ada di pelupuk matanya kini. Kenapa hidupnya begitu berbeda dengan buku-buku yang berisikan kisah-kisah romansa yang sering dibacanya? Kenapa perasaannya bertaut, bersambut, justru saat ia akan meninggalkan orang yang disukainya?

Sambil meraih tubuh Hermione sekali lagi dalam lengannya, ia menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kanan gadis itu, yang kini menangis terisak-isak.

Ia sendiri tidak menangis.

Tidak, fisiknya tidak menangis. Tapi hatinya yang menangis.

* * *

"Hoi, 'Mione," kata Ron agak sebal, "kalau kau melamun terus, bisa-bisa dua puluh poin melayang lagi besok!"

Hermione tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia memandang Ron sejenak dengan ekspresi linglung, dan beberapa saat kemudian menghela napas. Sial. Pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Draco itu membuatnya depresi, bahkan membuatnya mudah kehilangan fokus. Tidak cukupkah tadi McGonagall sudah memotong dua puluh poin dari Gryffindor karena ia tak memperhatikan keterangan yang diberikan sang guru Animagus itu?

"Sumpah, deh," Harry menjambak rambutnya yang acak-acakan, "Soal ini ribet banget. Kalau bukan karena ancaman detensi membersihan ruangan kelas Ramuan, pasti aku tidak akan membolos latihan Quidditch hari ini!"

Hermione meletakkan kepala dan lengannya di atas meja, lalu menghela napas panjang dan kasar sekali lagi. Kedua rekan lelakinya memperhatikannya.

"Kau kenapa, sih, 'Mione?" tanya Ron heran, "Sikapmu akhir-akhir ini berubah sejak kau menjenguk Malfoy. Ada apa?"

Hermione menggeleng tanpa semangat. Harry mengamati Hermione sebentar, lalu kepalanya tersentak. Ia buru-buru menatap Ron dengan pandangan penuh isyarat.

"EH?" teriak Ron, untunglah sang _librarian _tidak sempat meliriknya atas keramaian yang barusan ditimbulkannya, "Masa', sih? Kok… kok bisa…"

Ucapan beruntun tak berdasar Ron diputus dengan kedatangan Ginny dari salah satu rak sambil membawa sebuah buku besar bersampul hitam tebal.

"Apa ini?" tanya Harry kaget. Ginny berdecak puas sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

Ron mengangkat halamannya dan mengintipnya, "Bukan buku ramuan, pastinya. Menilik sifatmu yang suka iseng."

"Bukan memang." Ginny duduk dengan santainya di sebelah Harry dan membalik sampul buku itu, "Tapi siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang menarik tentang buku ini, kan?"

Ron memutar bola matanya, "Please, deh. Gin, aku percaya kalau angkatanmu sekrang memang pelajarannya tidak terlalu sulit dibandingkan kami, tapi dengan berkedok membantu mengerjakan tugas ramuan dan ujung-ujungnya kau malah membawa buku tak berguna yang berpeluang besar untuk membuang detik-detik terakhir kami sebelum pelajara ramuan berikutnya yang sebenarnya sangat berharga…"

"Ron, napas." Harry mengingatkan. Ron langsung megap-megap tak karuan. Hermione terkikik.

Ginny melirik marah pada Ron sambil mengamati judul yang tercetak besar di halaman pertama.

**FAMILY TREES – MAGIC BOOK**

"Apa maksudnya?" Harry mencuri dialog Ginny (yang langsung cemberut). Keempatnya berpandangan, tampak kebingungan dipancarkan oleh mata mereka.

"Ditilik dari judulnya, sih…" Ron menunjuk tulisan tebal itu, "_Family Trees_. Pohon keluarga. Coba lihat kalau ada pohon keluarga Weasley di sini, Gin…"

Ron menghentikan ucapannya karena terkejut. Mendadak tulisan tebal itu menghilang dan digantikan dengan ilustrasi seperti pohon dan sulur-sulur tanaman, lalu tergambar banyak kotak kecil dengan nama-nama yang tertulis tepat di bawah banyak foto. Semuanya menganga, tak tahu haruskah heran atau bingung setelah melihat keajaiban buku ini. Bagi Harry, buku ini nyaris mirip dengan diary Tom Riddle versi raksasa, sedangkan bagi Ron, buku ini mirip dengan peta Marauders versi atlas. Bagi Ginny, buku ini adalah penemuannya yang berharga setelah penemuannya akan buku harian Tom Riddle dulu, tapi Hermione memikirkan hal lain.

Ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan gadis berambut semak ini.

Ia teringat akan sebuah artikel mengenai keluarga Black yang pernah dibacanya di suatu surat kabar. Tapi ia tidak punya ingatan fotografis, dan hanya beberapa inti kalimat yang ia ingat.

Keluarga Black adalah salah satu dari sekian keluarga yang mempunyai hubungan kekerabatan yang sangat erat dengan keluarga Malfoy. Biarpun mereka merupakan keluarga sihir berdarah murni, banyak dari mereka yang memilih untuk tidak bergabung dengan Voldemort. Salah satu dari nama-nama anggota keluarga Black yang menganut kepercayaan seperti itu adalah Arietta Black. Satu dari beberapa hal yang Hermione kagumi dari orang ini, adalah bahwa ia pandai melakukan sihir manipulasi identitas seseorang. Dan saat ia membaca artikel itu, ia hanya merasa kagum tanpa memikirkan manfaat sihir unik tersebut. Dan kali ini saat ia membutuhkannya, ia sendiri tidak tahu banya mengenai orang ini. Apakah gender orang ini, atau apakah orang ini masih hidup dan tetap pada pendiriannya? Ia tidak tahu. Tidak. Informasi mengenainya terlalu minim. Bisa saja orang yang ia sebut ini kini sudah berpihak pada Voldemort.

Tunggu.

Rencana lain terbentuk di otak Hermione.

"Lihat Ron! Bahkan fotomu ada disini! Ih, lucunya fotoku! Imut~"

"Haha! Lihat, namaku ditulis keciiiiiil sekali! Puih!"

"Coba kita lihat pohon keluarga Potter…"

"Demi Merlin, muncul juga?"

"Lihat! Disini juga ada biodata singkat! Lahir, kematian, hubungan dengan anggota lainnya… Ouch! Hermione! Kau ngapain?"

Hermione menyeruak dengan pandangan kosong. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas buku itu dan berbisik dengan sangat pelan.

"Keluarga Black…" bisiknya, "Tunjukkan padaku pohon keluarga Black."

Menuruti perintah, pohon keluarga Potter lenyap begitu saja dan kini digantikan dengan sebuah sulur yang merambat dari atas halaman da mulai memanjang, membentuk sebuah ilustrasi pohon, dengan kotak-kotak kecil berisikan foto dan identitas singkat sebagai buahnya. Ketiga temannya memandangi Hermione dengan tatapan heran, tetapi Hermione sendiri menggigit bibir, dan matanya bergerak liar hendak mencari sebuah nama. Matanya sengaja ia hindarkan dari sebuah kotak berisikan foto seorang pemuda yang (aslinya) tampan dengan (sayangnya ) rambut tak terurus. Ia bisa mendengar Harry tersentak di belakangnya.

Melihat dalam satu halaman itu, nama Arietta Black tidak muncul-muncul juga, tak ulung Hermione pun merasa putus asa. Tangan kanannya terkepal dan ia menggebrak meja itu sekuat tenaga.

"Kenapa!" bentak Hermione, entah kepada siapa, "Kenapa tidak ada, bodoh!"

Ketiga temannya memandanginya dengan tatapan heran, serta mempertanyakan kewarasannya.

"Hermione?" Ginny adalah yang pertama berbicara pada Hermione setelah tingkah lakunya yang mengherankan itu, "Hermione, kalau kau mencari seseorang, kau bsa bicara dengan kami. Kami akan membantumu mencarinya."

Pikiran Hermione mempertimbangkannya. Ya, empat lebih baik daripada satu. Mungkin mereka kenal dengan Arietta Black, mungkin mereka bisa memberikan informasi tambahan mengenainya. Terima saja tawaran bantuan Ginny, Hermione.

Tapi satu sisi pikirannya yang lain menolak. Tidak, jangan biarkan temanmu terlibat dalam urusanmu. Ini urusanmu sendiri, urusan pribadi. Kau bisa mencari orang itu dengan kemampuanmu sendiri.

Dan pada akhirnya, yang ia pilih adalah _option_ kedua. Tidak, ia tidak akan melibatkan kawan-kawannya. Ia akan mengandalkan kemampuannya untuk mencari Arietta Black. Entah mengapa nama itu sekarang menjadi melekat dengannya, membuatnya ingin segera menemuinya secepat mungkin.

Sebagai respon, ia menggeleng dan tersenyum berterimakasih pada Ginny, tetapi ia tak bisa mengubah pandangan sebalnya pada buku yang sudah memberinya banyak harapan itu.

Dan sebuah ingatan berkelebat di benaknya. Ingatan akan sebuah materi yang disampaikan Flitwick di salah satu kelasnya. Ingatan akan suatu mantra yang kini Hermione baru tahu apa gunanya.

Sontak ia meraih tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya pada buku itu seraya berbisik.

"Appareo."

~TBC

* * *

**A/N** : Gyaa! Maafkan author yang udah sekian lama menghilang tanpa jejak! Huhuhu, udah update inipun rasanya bersyukur tenan.

Yosh, pendek banget, kan? Cedmione dan OliverxMione... yang masih belum puas akan kemunculan dua pairing absurd di fic ini... saya janji bakal bikin fic lain yang berhubungan dengan merea, deh. ^^ Memang sang tokoh utama sudah menyatakan perasaannya, sih. Tapi jangan lewatkan puing-puing #halah cinta Cedric dan Oliver menjelang episot akhir. Yep! Kita sudah mendekati penghujung cerita, teman-temin!  
Oke, daripada banyak bacot, mari kita berbalas review!

**Madge Undersee** : Hiiy! Iya, emang pendek. Hehe #plak

Amin. Saya WB chapter panjang, nih. Huhuhuhu...

Hmm... mereka tentu bakal jagain, dong~ :D

Keep reading!

**atacchan : **Hehe, pendek, ya? #garukgaruk. Makasih udah dibilang great. Semoga di chapter ini puas :D

**Missy Macmilan** : Haha, maaf saya gak bisa update kilat. Semoga dengan kemunculan chapter biadab ini anda puas #timpuk

Oke. Diinget, ya! Keep reading!

**Diloxy **: Dramione akan ada, dong! Makasih pujiannya #nyungsep. Keep reading!

**Futor Bartholomeus** : Huhu, gimana ya~? :3

**Fetor. B. Goyle** : Makasih! Saya usahain fic cedmione. Keep reading!

**Naughty As Me** : Updatenya sekarang! #plak Oh, ya? Seru? Duh, makasih. #malu. Keep reading, ya!

**Ren** : Bujud, minta jawaban review ditulis disini #halah

Hoho, kebanyakan ehm aja, u. Ada pa, nih? Kok sering ehm"an? #wink

**riverdust**** : **Sip! #singkat

**Degrangefoy** : Iya? Duh, malu nih saya #plak. Anyway, di chapter ini humornya kurang banget, ya? Agak serius juga suasananya menjelang penghujung cerita...

Dramione dibanyakin? Liat aja, ya~ #wink

**Gregory Goyle** : Waduh, banyak banget yang usul ending. Kita serahkan pada author saja, oke? #plak Hehe, bercanda ding :)

**Harold **: Saya usahakan!


	10. Runaway

Malam itu, sosok seorang siswi tampak menyelinap dari kamar putra. Dengan gesit dan tanpa suara, ia menuruni tangga kamar putra menuju pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan tersebut dengan Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor. Ia mendekati salah satu sisi pintu tersebut dan mengetuknya dengan tongkat sihirnya beberapa kali, diikuti oleh kilatan warna merah yang menerangi daerah sekitar pintu tembus pandang tersebut dalam sekejap. Segera setelah itu, sang siswi berlari kecil melintasi Ruang Rekreasi. Ruangan luas bernuansa merah-emas tersebut tampak sunyi tanpa satupun kegiatan para murid terlihat. Panji-panji Gryffindor yang bergambarkan siluet singa gagah tersebut berkilau terkena api perapian yang tampaknya sebentar lagi akan padam oleh angin dan hujan lebat di luar. Dan siswi tersebut bergerak pelan menuju pintu lukisan Nyonya Gemuk dan mendorongnya pelan.

Si Nyonya Gemuk tersentak sedikit dan mengeluarkan kata 'oh!' pelan, namun langsung terlelap kembali begitu gadis itu menggumamkan sebuah lullaby tak jelas padanya. Wanita bergaun merah itu kembali mendengkur cukup keras.

Hermione Granger, menutup pintu lukisan secara perlahan, berusaha mengabaikan igauan si penjaga pintu masuk asramanya. Si gadis berambut cokelat menghela napas panjang. Usahanya berhasil, si Nyonya Gemuk tidak terbangun dan memeberikan peringatan pada Profesor McGonagall atau kawan-kawan seasramanya. Itulah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan selamam menuntut ilmu di Hogwarts. Setelah memperhatikan kondisi sekelilingnya, ia mengeluarkan sehelai kain yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di balik jubahnya dan merungkupi tubuhnya dengan kain tersebut. Dengan langkah kecil Hermione berlari menjuhi lorong, jelas takkan tertangkap oleh mata siapapun.

Ya, beberapa menit yang lalu, Hermione menyelinap menuju kamar Harry Potter dan me… mengambil Jubah Gaibnya. Tak bisa sepenuhnya dibilang mencuri, karena toh ia menukarnya dengan sehelai kain satin berwarna hitam polos untuk mengecoh.

Gadis itu tersenyum licik. Ya, kalau Harry dan Ron berniat membuat ulah lagi, setidaknya mereka akan kapok karena tertukar antara kain satin dan Jubah Gaib. Ia takkan bisa menyembunyikan dirinya maupun si Weasley laki-laki yang bungsu.

Setengah perjalanan berlalu. Tiba-tiba telinga Hermione menangkap adanya suara langkah kaki di lorong depannya. Buru-buru ia merapat ke dinding, tak ingin ketahuan.

Bagaimanapun juga, malam ini ia bertekad untuk kabur dari Hogwarts. Bagaimanapun caranya. Kabur, untuk menemui Arietta Black dan kemampuan memodifikasi ingatan massal-nya.

**.**

**.**

**Gamekeepers © Rheyna Rosevelt**

**Harry Potter © Joanne Kathleen Rowling**

I make no commercial profit within this fanfiction.

**Warning:**

**Drama | Crispy humor | MultimalexHermione | Het | OC(s) | May contain cussing | Crack pairing**

I don' mind bashing, but please no copycat-ing

**.**

**Chapter 10 : [Runaway]**

**.**

**.**

Severus Snape tanpa peringatan melompat dari balik pertigaan antara lorong ini dengan lorong satunya. Tongkatnya dengan tegas mengarah pada bagian tengah lorong, dimana tempat itu adalah posisi Hermione sebelumnya berdiri. Rahangnya mengeras, dan matanya berkilat tajam saat mengamati lorong tersebut. Hermione makin merepet ke tembok, apalagi setelah Snape maju beberapa langkah dan mengalihkan tongkatnya, kali ini pas, menuju hidung Hermione sendiri.

Snape menyeringai. "Dasar tikus. Kau pikir kau bisa lolos dari pengawasanku?"

Ia maju lagi beberpa langkah semetara Hermione berusaha untuk mundur tanpa membuat suara. Air yang menggenangi lantai batu tercipak ketika Snape berjalan di atasnya. Dalam hati, Hermione bersyukur Jubah Gaib terbuat dari bahan anti-air.

"Profesor Snape?"

Sang guru berjubah hitam kelam itu menoleh ke belakang. Rambutnya berkibas, dan Hermione mengernyit karena harus melihatnya dari jarak dekat. Mengabaikan rasa jijiknya, ia melirik melewati bahu Snape (dengan berusaha mengabaikan rambutnya, tentunya. Maaf Snape, author terlalu alergi dengan rambutmu.), berusaha melihat siapakah orang yang –secara tidak langsung- menyelamatkannya malam ini.

Snape mengernyit. "Ada apa, Malfoy?"

Ya, Draco Malfoy berdiri di belokan antara dua lorong yang saling berpotongan, dengan tongkat yang memancarkan cahaya biru hasil mantra Lumos-nya. Raut wajahnya terlihat agak keruh, dan jubah hitam bernuansa peraknya dihiasi bulu-bulu… burung hantu. Ia dengan perlahan berjalan mendekati Snape. Langkahnya bergema di lorong yang sunyi, yang situasinya malam ini sangat berkebalikan dengan suasananya saat jam-jam makan siang atau pergantian kelas.

"Apa ada masalah di sini, Profesor?" tanya Draco. Walau berusaha menahan tawa atas dandanan Draco malam ini, Hermione tetap berusaha mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan: mundur beberapa langkah. Namun begitu Snape mengerling tajam ke arahnya, Hermione langsung terdiam kembali seraya menggigit bibir. Snape membalikkan kepalanya pelan-pelan hingga menghadap Draco kembali. Hermione menghela napas lega. Sial, apa Snape benar-benar tahu dirinya berada di sini? Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Legilimens? Tak masuk akal, Hermione _dear…_

"Bagaimana keadaan kandang burung hantu, Malfoy?" tanya Snape singin. Draco menanggapinya dengan mengibaskan bulu-bulu burung hantu dari jubah hitamnya yang mewah.

"Buruk. Aku benci baunya. Dan bulu-bulu mereka. Belum lagi suara-suara berisik dan kotoran yang menetes-netes dari sangkar… Membuatku mual." Draco mengernyit saat mengajukan laporan bernada protes nan sarkatisnya tersebut. Namun ketika ia memandang wajah Snape, ia buru-buru memperbaiki kalimatnya. "Tetapi tidak ada siapapun disana. Bersih."

Snape memandang Draco untuk beberapa lama, namun ia tidak memberikan tanggapan atau minimal, anggukan. Ia malah berbalik dengan suara kibaran jubah yang keras. Hermione buru-buru merepet ke dinding lagi agar tidak tertabrak oleh sang pengajar Ramuan.

"Tunggu!" teriak Draco, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Ada apa di sekitar sini?"

Snape berhenti, namun tidak berbalik. Hermione melirik cemas ke arah rekan Slytherinnya, yang tentu saja tak menyadari keberadaannya di sini.

Atau, dia sadar?

Guru itu tak menjawab. Mata hitamnya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru lorong, lalu kembali menatap Draco.

"Periksa lorong ini, Malfoy. Jangan biarkan satu tikus pun lolos. Aku tahu kalau _ia_ sedang bersembunyi di sekitar sini."

Mata cokelat Hermione melebar kaget. Bagaimana bisa Snape tahu?

Draco mengernyit heran. "Tikus? Tadi burung hantu, sekarang tikus. Jangan-jagan sebentar lagi kau akan menyebutnya Hippogriff. Apa maksudnya?"

Tapi dasar Draco perusak suasana, Snape tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia beranjak pergi. Lagkahnya bergaung oleh dentuman kasar sepatunya yang bertabrakan dengan lantai batu nan lembab. Draco menghela napas panjang, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya.

Lorong itu kini sunyi kembali. Hanya ada dua –satu yang terlihat- manusia yang menghuninya kini.

Seketika, Hermione tahu apa yang Draco pikirkan.

"Hmm…" Namun, hal yang membuat Hermione nyaris memekik senang adalah karena Draco berbalik dan menyusuri lorong hingga sampai ke pertigaan antara lorong itu dengan lroorng lan yang memotong jalan ini. "Aku penasaran. Apakah…"

Jeritan syukur dalam hati Hermione berubah menjadi pekikan kaget tanpa suara ketika Draco tiba-tiba berbalik dan berlari ke arah Hermione dengan kecepatan tinggi seraya merentangkan tangannya. Hermione mengerti taktiknya. Apabila memang benar ada yang bersembunyi dengan mantra tak kasat mata atau Jubah Gaib, se-_invisible_ apapun orang itu, pasti tetap akan teraba.

Bunyi kecipak air yang menggenangi lantai batu membuat konsentrasi Hermione untuk mencari jalan kabur terpecah. Lari? Sudah tak mungkin. Setiap langkahnya pasti akan membuat gerakan pada genangan air, dan seceroboh-cerobohnya Draco, ia pasti juga akan menyadarinya.

Saat jarak mereka sudah tak lebih dari tiga kepalan tangan, Hermione membuat keputusan paling nekat yang bisa ia lakukan dalam kondisi terdesak macam ini: menunduk!

Syut.

Tap. Tap.

Berhasil! Atau setidaknya, lebih tepatnya lagi, setengah berhasil.

Hermione memang menunduk tepat pada waktunya, kalau saja ia membuat keputusan itu tiga detik lebih awal. Namun nasi sudah menjadi karak –salah, bubur.

Draco memang melewatkannya, tangannya tak mengenai Hermione. Tetapi tangan pucat itu merasakan kelebatan Jubah Gaib atas gerakan Hermione yang menunduk tiba-tiba. Otomatis ia berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dan melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang, seolah berusaha menjangkau angin.

Padahal di situ ada kain Jubah Gaib.

Hermione mengumpat dalam hati. Terkutuklah Draco dan siapapun orang yang membuatkan sepatunya itu sehingga bisa menginjak ujung Jubah Gaibnya dengan sempurna sehingga tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

Gadis itu menggertakkan gigi.

Draco menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan. Tanpa mengangkat kakinya, ia mengacungkan tongkanya pada udara di depannya, atau setidaknya itu yang ia lihat dalam sudut pandangnya.

Hermione berpikir cepat. Jubah Gaib ini resistan akan mantra dan efek sihir lainnya. Sehingga kalau ia bertahan terus dengan bersembunyi di balik Jubah Gaib ini, ia memang aman dari mantra apapun yang dilontarkan Draco.

Namun, biarpun Draco tak dapat melihatnya, siapa yang menjamin kalau Draco takkan menyambar jubahnya dan membukanya? Siapa yang menjamin kalau Draco akan membuka identitasnya? Siapa yang menjamin kalau Draco takkan melaporannya pada Snape?

Walaupun ia juga seorang Gamekeepers, Draco tahu betul kelau tadi Hermione meminta izin untuk idak berjaga karena berasalasan pusing.

Hal itu bisa menjadi sarana untuk menjatuhkannya, sebaik apapun Draco akhir-akhir ini. Ia tetap Draco Malfoy.

Tidak, hal itu tak boleh terjadi. Hermione tak boleh bertahan. Ia harus menyerang.

Draco telah memasang kuda-kuda, siap menyerang kapan saja. Hermione mengelarkan tongkat sihir dari saku jubahnya tepat saat sebuah fakta melintas di benaknya.

Jubah Gaib ini akan memantukkan mantr a dan efek sihir lainnya.

Berarti ia harus membuka terlebih dahulu kain ini bila ia tak ingin ada kejadian senjata makan tuan padanya.

Draco menyeringai. "_Petrificus-_"

Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, Hermione menyngkap Jubah Gaib sedikit, cukup untuk menampakkan tangannya saja. Ia menodongkan tongkatnya pada Draco, lantas secepat kilat mengucapkan mantra.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Prote-!_"tameng pertahanan sihir yang dibuat Draco baru setengah jadi saat kilatan merah dari mantra Hermione menyerang. Hal ini membuat tongkat sihir Malfoy tak goyah dari pegangan sang empunya, namun dirinya terlontar semeter ke belakang.

Hermione menarik jubahnya dan berlari mejauh.

"Tunggu!" teriak Draco seraya berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali. "_Expelliarmus!_"

Kilatan merah menyambar keluar dari tongkat Draco ke arah udara kosong beberapa meter di depannya. Tanpa ia sadari memang tepat mengarah ke Hermione.

Gadis itu merasakan sedikit sentaan pada punggungnya. Sadar bahwa sentakan itu adalah mantra Draco yang gagal menembus pertahanan Jubah Gaib, ia mempercepat larinya menuju halaman luar kastil. Tujuannya hanya satu: keluar. Kemanapun nantinya, terserah! Ia bisa ke Danau Hitam, Hutan Terlarang, Pondok Hagrid…

Tunggu! Itu dia! Ia bisa kabur dari Hogwarts lewat Danau Hitam! Yang ia perlukan hanyalah sedikit keberuntungan dan bantuan dari Hagrid, bisa berupa sekoci atau perahu kecil, mungkin?

Namun lama kelamaan, Hermione jadi ragu apakah Hagrid mau memabantunya kabur. Apalagi masalah pelik semacam ini….

Tak ia sadari, di belakangnya Draco mengejar. Ia memang tak tahu apa atau siapa yang ia kejar. Yang ia tahu adalah fakta bahwa ia hanya mengandalkan instingnya untuk mengikuti arah asal bunyi kecipak air di depannya.

_Nice bet_, Malfoy. Instingmu seratus persen benar.

Terengah-engah, Hermione berbelok menuju halaman Hogwarts yang gelap gulita. Satu-satunya penerangan berasal dari obor-obor di dinding kastil. Dengan penerangan seadanya, Hermione berlari menerobos hujan lebat menuju pondok Hagrid.

Draco baru saja sampai di halaman ketika Hermione sudah sepertiga perjalanan menuju pondok sang guru nyentrik tersebut. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, nmun masih belum mendapat satupun petunjuk yang berarti untuk mengejar apa atau siapapun itu.

Namun ketika ia menunduk, hal pertama yang ia perhatikan adalah kubangan lumpur kecil seukuran telapak kaki. Pasti mulanya dari tanah becek yang mendapat tekanan dari langkah kaki yang berlari terburu-buru.

Langkah kaki yang terburu-buru…

Matanya mengarah ke depan. Benar saja, jejak-jejak itu ada, mengarah ke kiri. Draco mendecak sebal karena itu berarti ia harus menerobos hujan tanpa perlindungan.

Tapi toh, Draco berlari juga.

.:(-0-):.

Jubah Gaib memang bisa diandalkan untuk menjadi barang substitusi mantel hujan. Hermione sampai di depan Pondok Hagrid dalam kondisi kering (kecualikan sepatu dan jubah bagian bawahnya). Ia menoleh ke belakang dan sedikit berjengit ketika melihat Draco. Memang jaraknya dengan si pirang itu terlampau jauh, tetapi toh setolol-tololnya Draco Malfoy, ia tahu betul pusat persembunyian dari setiap pelarian siswa, apalagi malam nan hujan semacam ini (terima kasih pada pengalamannya sebagai Gamekeepers). Ya, pastilah murid-murid akan mampir untuk berteduh (atau bersembunyi) di pondok sang penjaga makhluk-makhluk gaib.

Hermione memanjat ke depan pintu dan mengetuknya keras seraya berbisik memanggil-manggil sang empunya rumah. Biar berbisik, tetapi ia memastikan agar suaranya cukup keras untuk bisa didengar orang dalam.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Hagrid! Hagrid!"

Tok. Tok.

Dalam radius jarak lima puluh meter, Draco mengerlingkan pandangannya pada gubuk kecil lusuh milik Hagrid. Apa benar ia barusan mendengar suara ketukan dan panggilan?

Tok. Tok.

"Hagrid! Buka pintunya!"

Draco menyipitkan matanya. Terima kasih pada Quidditch yang telah dengan sukses melatih matanya untuk beradaptasi dengan cuaca seburuk ini tanpa alat. Telinga ia tajamkan, berusaha mendengarkan hal lain selain bunyi deras hujan dengan teliti.

Hermione mengerling ke belakang. Benar saja, Draco sedang menatap ke arahnya. Mengumpat pelan, Hermione memutuskan untuk melakukan cara nekat berikutnya. Mencabut tongkat sihirnya, ia mengarahkannya pada lubang kunci seukuran kepalan tangan dan berbisik, "_Alohomora!_"

Kilatan hijau memang menyambar keluar, namun tak ada efek yang berarti keluar dari pintu kayu tebal itu.

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya, panik. "_Alohomora! Alohomora!_"

Hal yang sama terjadi berulang-ulang. Gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang.

Draco berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan sedikit kepayahan oleh, terima kasih pada lumpur yang telah membuat Ferret ini terhambat jalannya.

Berpikir bahwa Pondok Hagrid mungkin bukan pilihan tempat yang tepat untuk bersembunyi, apalagi dengan waktu semepet ini, Hermione bergerak meninggalkan pondok tersebut menuju barisan pohon cemara dekat Danau Hitam. Entah mengapa ia memilih tempat itu. Oh, kembali ke kastil tentunya sama dengan cari mati. Sembunyi di belakang pondok Hagrid takkan mungkin. Dan ia lebih memilih untuk meghadapi Draco langsung kalau tawaran terakhirnya adalah Hutan Terlarang.

Draco terdiam sejenak begitu mengamati teras kecil pondok tersebut berbercak lumpur. Ia mengernyit dan memanjat ke depan pintunya, lantas mengetuk daun pintu dengan keras.

"Hagrid! Buka pintunya!"

Dari balik satu pohon cemara berdaun lebat, Hermione mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar danau. Tertangkaplah oleh matanya sosok sekoci kecil yang sebagian isinya ditutupi sehelai kain hitam tebal. Oh, lengkap dengan dua dayung, pula. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, ia menghampiri sekoci tersebut dan melompat ke dalamnya , lantas meraih kedua pegangan dayung dan mengayuhnya menjauhi daratan.

Sementara di depan pondok Hagrid, Draco masih ngotot agar si setengah raksasa membuka pintu pondoknya. Tak mendapat jawaban, ia mengumpat kasar seraya menendang pintu itu sekali. Dua langkah ke belakang, dan ia menyadari kalau suasana dlam pondok ini cuup sepi untuk ukuran tempat tinggal seorang setengah raksasa dan anjingnya.

Mengangkat bahu, Draco berlari kembali menuju kastil. Dalam perjalanannya, ia berhenti sebentar dan menoleh ke arah danau.

Cemara?

Puji Tuhan menumbuhkan banyak sekali cemara di sini sehingga Hermione tak terlihat dari dataran.

Draco mengerling ke arah barisan cemara yang sebenarnya tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang, namun ia segera menggelengkan epalanya dan berlari lagi menuju kastil –kali ini lebih cepat.

.:(-0-):.

Helaan napas Hermione adalah satu-satunya suara selain bunyi deru hujan dan air di tengah Danau Hitam. Tangannya yang sudah pegal mengayuh ia regangkan. Toh tanpa tenaganya, perahu ini masih bisa berjalan. Anginnya lumayan kencang.

Ia memutar tubuhnya sehingga membelakangi tumpukan barang dengan kain hitam tadi. Mencabut tongkat sihirnya, Hermione menyihi sebuah api tahan air kecil untuk menghangatkan dirinya.

Ahh, kedamaian. Kapan kiranya terakhir kali ia berada dalam keheningan seperti ini?

Pemberhentian selanjutnya, Hogsmeade. Hermione sedikit merengut saat menyadari satu fakta bahwa ia –setidaknya, harus bermalam di atas perahu ini dalam hujan lebat, endirian. Untunglah Jubah Gaib cukup lebar sehingga bisa dipakai untuk alas tidur dan sekaligus selimut.

Tapi, benarkah sendirian?

Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu merasakan sentuhan pada bahunya. Otomatis ia berbalik, dan sekejap manik cokelatnya membelalak lebar melihat sosok yang kini dengan antengnya duduk di belakangnya.

Rambut hitam kecokelatan. Mata cokelat terang. Senyum yang tak kunjung lepas dari wajahnya. Tetapi satu alisnya naik pertanda keheranan penuh rasa tanya.

"Err… Hermione, apa yang kita lakukan di tengah-tengah danau Hitam begini?"

Dan di saat seperti inilah rasanya Hermione sungguh kaget setengah mati hingga tak bisa bereaksi.

Jadi, 'barang-barang di bawah sehelai kain hitam tebal' itu Cedric Diggory yang bersembunyi?

.

.

[To be continued]

* * *

**A/N**: Hei! Nggak nyangka saya bakalan balik lagi! :DD Haloh, fandom Harry Potter yang sudah lama saya tinggalkan! Rheyna Rosevelt kembali untuk mengacau! #salah

Bagaimana kabar readers yang udah jamuran nungguin fic ini update? :D Maaf banget lama updatenya. Makan waktu setahun ya buat 2,5 k words Gamekeepers :)

Saya harap, saya bisa menamatkan fic ini tapa ada gangguan Writer's Block lagi! Mohon bantuannya juga, dan saya minta maaf kalau ini lama banget updatenya. *Minta maaf dua kali lo udahan*

Mau review apa kek, terserah, deh. Marah, nggak apa. Fangirl/boy-an terserah. Komentar, kritik, saran, terserah (Asal jangan bashing, ya). Mau request atau ngecek typo nggak masalah :D

Balesan buat review nggak bisa dibales satu-satu sekarang, tetapi akan saya bahas secara garis besarnya saja, ya #wink

_Fokus cerita memang masih pada kegiatan mereka sebagai Gamekeepers, tetapi sedikit berkurang. Jadi, hanya Draco seorang yang menjalankan tugas itu, sementara Hermione... dia kan kabur? Dan ada kemungkinan Hermione digantikan, loh. #spoiler_

_Makasih buat semangat-semangatnya, ya #wink. Humornya kurang? Astojim... saya kebanyakan ulangan di sekolah kali, yak? #carikambinghitam_

_Update-an berikutnya, saya ubah taktik, deh. Saya ganti jadi 'pendek-tapi-sering', gimana? :D_

_Konflik akan saya tambahin :) Oh, dan Arietta Black itu asli OC saya sendiri. Karakteristik dan penampilan dia ada di chapter 11, dan anggep aja dia saudara sepupunya Bella dan Cissy :)_

__Spoiler chapter depan:

**Ch. 11: [The Cauldron Place]**

****"HERMIONE MENGHILAAANG!"

.

"Mr Potter. Dan Mr. Weasley. Bermasalah lagi?"

.

"Wah, Diggory yang kecil itu sudah jadi sebesar ini! Kau tampan sekali~ Pasti pintar juga. Oh, Miss ini pacarmu?"

"Bukan! Aku hanya tema-".

"Ya, dia pacarku. Perkenalkan, Miss Hermy Georgia."

.

"Senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu, Malfoy. Namaku Chang."

.

Makasih sudah menyempatkan membaca!

~Rheyna Rosevelt


	11. The Cauldron Place

Hogwarts damai pagi itu. Tak ada huru-hara yang sebenarnya tak diperlukan. Tak ada perang antar asrama. Tak ada insiden-insiden kecil yang memaksa Madam Pomfrey untuk mengorbankan beberapa jenis tanaman herbalnya tersayang.

Tak ada, hanya suara siswa-siswi yang mengobrol seru dengan mulut penuh makanan lezat buah karya para Peri Rumah yang memenuhi Aula Besar. Para profesor, walau dengan Dumbledore yang absen, tetap berbicara riang dengan profesor lainnya, mendiskusikan materi pelajaran ataupun kejadian-kejadian menarik dalam kelas mereka.

Tak terkecuali di meja panjang asrama Gryffindor.

"Nomnomnomnomnom…"

Suara berisik itu membuat Ginny Weasley melirik kesal pada kakaknya. "Ron, kau bisa diam, tidak? Atau minimal, santailah sedikit saat mengunyah ayam goreng itu. Ayamnya sudah mati, kok. Tak akan lari kalau kau memakannya pelan-pelan."

"NomnommunchbilangmunchslurpapaGin?"

"Lupakan." kata Ginny pasrah. Ia beralih menoleh pada Harry yang hanya tersenyum kecil menonton keakuran kakak-adik di depannya sambil menyendok puding. "Harry, ingat rencana kita?"

Harry mengangguk. "Bukan tempat yang tepat untuk membicarakannya sih, Gin, tapi kenapa?"

"Aku berubah pikiran!" seru Ginny. "Mungkin Draco yang akan kujagokan. Masa si Cedric, sih? Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya Hermione nggak cocok dengannya, deh."

"Alah, Gin," Ron ikut nimbrung setelah menelan semua makanan dalam mulutnya. Adiknya mengernyit ngeri. "Kau bicara begitu karena kau cemburu? Kau sudah menemukan tautan hatimu pada si Cedric itu?"

"T-tidak, kok! Ron! Jangan ngawur! K-kau kan tahu sendiri k-kalau aku…" Ginny gelagapan sendiri sambil sedikit-sedikit melirik Harry. Sayang, yang dimaksud malah pura-pura batuk sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya di bawah meja.

"Tak usah segugup itu, Gin. Santai saja." Ron, yang tak menyadari dirinya tengah dikutuk oleh dua makhluk lainnya, melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa rasa bersalah. "Apapun itu, tetap sepertinya 'Mione lebih pantas dengan Cedric. Bukan karena apa, tapi aku masih tak yakin dengan si musang pirang itu."

"Tapi dia lebih hapal dengan kebiasaan Hermione!" bantah Ginny.

"Dan Cedric lebih berkepala dingin, biarpun aku ogah mengakuinya." Ron tetap ngotot.

"Tidak! Malfoy!"

"Kau tahu Diggory lebih baik, Gin. Akui saja."

"Sudah kubilang, ia terlihat bahagia bila bersama Malfo-"

"Bisakah kalian diam sebentar saja?" Harry melerai. "Kujelaskan lagi, kata sederhana dari rencana ini adalah menjodohkan. Jadi, kita tak punya hak untuk memlihkan pasangan! Biar ia sendiri yang memilih kekasihnya! Kita hanya membantunya saja setelah melihatnya sendirian terus seperti itu!"

Hening kemudian. Kedua Weasley sama-sama diam begitu mendengar tuturan bijak dari seorang Harry Potter, biarpun mereka masih saja melirik dengan tatapan ganas: sifat turunan dari keluarga Weasley, takkan puas hingga diakui menang.

"Biarpun begitu," kata Harry sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. "Sepertinya Oliver adalah kandidat kuat bagiku. Sahabat sejati harus memilihkan yang terbaik, kan?"

Terima kasih pada latihan refleksnya sebagai seorang pemain quidditch, Harry bisa menghindari lemparan pai apel dari Ron.

"Oliver hanya medium! Ia tak masuk pilihan!" sorak Ginny kesal. Sungguh, Memangnya murid Hogwarts angkatan di atasnya ini tak ada yang benar, ya?

"Ngomong-ngomong Oliver," kata Ron seraya menunjuk pintu Aula Besar, "Itu dia."

Sosok Oliver Wood berjalan tegap dari pintu aula. Ia sempat melemparkan senyum pada Alicia dan kawan-kawannya, sebelum keributan itu terjadi.

Pintu Aula Besar yang megah didobrak keras dengan tenaga kedua oleh dua gadis belia seraya berteriak "'Mione hilaaang!"

Sayang, suasana aula sangat ramai hingga bahkan teriakan mereka disamakan dengan jeritan kesakitan para semut yang tak sengaja diinjak manusia. Intinya, tak dihiraukan.

Namun para penghuni meja Gryffindor menoleh pada asal suara dan melebarkan mata mereka. Perlahan, kasak-kusuk mulai beredar di bangku panjang asrama singa tersebut.

"Mereka bilang apa?" tanya Ron kaget seraya memasang tampang horor.

"Mione hilang." jawab Ginny kalem.

Hening.

"M-Mione hilang-"

"Hufflepuff!" teriak seorang siswa asrama Hufflepuff seraya mendobrak pintu aula. "Ada yang melihat Diggory? Ia tak ada di manapun!"

Seluruh Aula Besar hening seketika.

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter © Joanne Kathleen Rowling **

**Gamekeepers © Rheyna Rosevelt**

I gain no commercial profit within this fanfiction.

**Warning:**

**Drama | Crispy humor | MultimalexHermione | Het | OC(s) | May contain cussing | Crack pairing**

Reviews highly appreciated

**.**

**Chapter 11 : [The Cauldron Place]**

**.**

**.**

Hogsmeade.

Hermione dan Cedric berhenti sebentar di depan papan petunjuk itu. Si gadis Gryffindor telah memotong kain hitam yang menutupi peti-peti kayu kecil di perahu tadi menjadi dua untuk 'jubah' mereka. Cedric awalnya tak sudi memakai kain hitam yang tampak lebus itu, apalagi setelah mengenai kulitnya, ternyata kain itu lebih efektif dari pada mantra gatal-gatal. Tetapi, alasan Hermione agar identitas mereka tak mudah dikenali (karena, siapa yang tahu kalau ada salah satu dari guru mereka tengah berbelanja di Hogsmeade?) dapat diterima dengan baik oleh Cedric. Tentu saja, setelah melewati halang rintang bernama adu mulut.

Dan sampai sekarang, Hermione masih belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima alasan bahwa Cedric sedang 'beristirahat karena kelelahan setelah latihan Quidditch di sekoci sampai Hermione secara tak sengaja membawanya kabur'.

"Tapi, aku tak ada niatan kabur! Kau yang mau kabur, jadi kenapa aku harus memakai kain itu? Bahkan sulit sekali disebut kain!"

"Ssh, Ced! Kau sendiri yang menyelinap ke dalam perahu. Salahmu-"

"Menyelinap apa? Aku hanya sedang istirahat selesai latihan quidditch dan ketiduran dan kau-"

"Mantra pemotongku ini ampuh tak hanya untuk kain, lho."

Cedric menutup mulut dengan berat hati.

**.:xxx:.**

"Tujuan awal kita, Hogsmeade." kata Cedric, seolah dirinya adalah pemandu wisata berseragam lebus, _guide _"Kabur dari Hogwarts" tour.

"Tahu. Aku sudah baca." jawab Hermione dingin. "Lalu, bagaimana caranya kita bisa sampai di Diagon Alley?"

"Floo." jawab Cedric mantap. "Di Hog's Head ada perapian khusus untuk transportasi menggunakan jaringan bubuk Floo. Tapi pemiliknya, bisa dibilang, tak terlalu bersahabat, sih.."

"Tak masalah," Hermione menggembungkan pipi sedikit. "Asal kita bisa sampai secepat mungkin saja…"

"Kenapa buru-buru?" tanya Cedric sambil mengejar Hermione yang mulai berjalan menuju desa Hogsmeade.

"Karena, duh, Cedric Diggory, ini hari Jumat!" seru Hermione, tak memelankan laju jalannya.

"Lalu?" Cedric mengangkat alisnya, berkat kaki panjang dan latihan fisik yang ia rutinitaskan, ia bisa berjalan di samping Hermione tanpa hambatan.

"Lalu? LALU? Kau nyogok Profesor McGonagall sampai dapat nilai 'O' di transfigurasi, ya?"

"Tidak! Tidak pada transfigurasi, kok! Tapi pada astro- maksudku, tidak sama sekali." tahu-tahu Cedric malah akan membongkar aibnya sendiri.

"Aku tahu kalau kau payah dalam astrologi." Hermione menarik napas panjang. "Tapi, ayolah. Aku tak ingin menghabiskan waktu satu abad hanya untuk pelarian ini. Karenanya-"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau lari?"

Pertanyaan yang sulit untuk dijawab. Karenanya, Hermione hanya sanggup menempatkan bibir bawahnya di antara kedua barisan gigi, sementara matanya berputar ke arah yang tak menentu, berusaha mencari jawaban.

"Aku… ingin menemui seseorang."

"Kau tak bakat berbohong."

"Dan kau juga tak berbakat dalam Ramalan." Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai berjalan saja. Semakin lama kita di sini, semakin sempit waktu yang kita punya."

Kalimat itu memotong segala bantahan yang hendak dilontarkan Cedric Diggory. "Kiri, ke Hog's Head, Hermione."

**.:xxx:.**

Draco Malfoy tak percaya semua ini.

Sepertinya baru kemarin Hermione menyuapinya di klinik sana, tetapi sekarang berita bahwa ia kabur dari Hogwarts telah bagaikan suara gong yang keras membentur telinganya. Sumpek sekali, hingga ia tak berniat untuk melanjutkan makan paginya. Huru-hara di asrama kuning dan merah itu membuat kepalanya pening, sehingga ayam panggang yang mulanya tampak sedap itu tak lagi nyaman tersimpan dalam perutnya. Sayang sekali, padahal ia sudah ngidam ayam panggang selama beberapa hari ini.

Theodore dan Blaise tak mencegahnya ketika si Slytherin bangkit berdiri dengan kasar dan berjlana seraya mengentakkan kaki menuju pintu Aula Besar, toh mereka sendiri mengikutinya juga beberapa menit setelahnya. Lima menit kemudian, penduduk Slytherin yang tersisa di meja bisa dihitung dengan tiga tangan saja.

Destinasi berikutnya adalah Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin. Tetapi begitu Draco melihat keriuhan Ruang Rekreasi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Aula Besar, ia langsung meninggalkan pintu batu yang masih separuh terbuka dan melenggang keluar, diiringi dengusan dan kata-kata makian.

Hermione Granger kabur dari Hogwarts?

Cedric Diggory hilang dari tempat kawan-kawannya terakhir melihatnya, yakni Danau Hitam?

Dalam otaknya, Draco yakin seratus persen kalau kedua kasus ini saling berhubungan. Tak mungkin seorang Diggory bisa hilang begitu saja. Yang benar! Ia bisa menjinakkan satu Skrewt Ujung-Meletup sendirian dan sekarang hilang ditelan angin?

Sementara Hermione… Draco tak yakin apa yang membuat si Nona Tahu Segala itu bisa memutuskan aksi tolol macam kabur dari Hogwarts seperti ini. Mau bagaimanapun juga, Hogwarts harus segera mencopot gelar "Siswa Tercerdas" yang dilekatkan pada si Gryffindor satu itu.

Biarpun mau tak mau, dirinya khawatir juga.

Draco menggertakkan gigi selagi koridor utara ia lewati. _Bagaimana bila nanti ia terluka? Tersesat? Diculik? Cedera? Bertemu mahluk mistis di luar sana? _

"Atau sebaliknya. Bagaimana kalau ia sekarang sedang berbahagia, tertawa riang, dan tanpa rasa khawatir, berbalik dengan apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

Draco menyentakkan kepalanya. Ia sesegera mungkin menoleh ke belakang dan melihat wajah menyebalkan salah seorang sahabatnya menghadap padanya. Cengirannya membuat sudut kanan bibirnya tertarik ke belakang sehingga menampakkan deretan gigi.

"Blaise?" Draco mengernyit. "Mau apa kau?"

"Malfoy," Blaise berlagak kebapakan sambil menepuk punggung Draco kuat-kuat hingga pemuda itu nyaris terjengkang. "Melamun di depan koridor seperti ini jelas bukan kegiatan yang bagus. LIhat, ada sekelompok gadis Ravenclaw di sana. Oh, mereka sedang memandangimu. Mungkin mereka ingin minta tanda tangan…"

"Kau jelas tidak datang karena itu, kan?" Draco merengut. "Lagi, apa yang tadi kau katakan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, _mate_," Blaise tertawa keras, membuat gadis-gadis Ravenclaw itu terkikik geli. "Dan aku bilang, _groupie_ satu itu kemungkinan besar ingin minta tanda tanganmu, Sang Pangeran Slyther-"

"Bukan itu. Yang sebelumnya lagi."

"Oh," raut muka Blaise berubah. "Yang sebelumnya? Yang apa, sih?"

"Sesaat sebelum aku menoleh padamu, kau mengatakan sesuatu."

"Aku tak ingat." kata Blaise singkat. "Daripada itu, McGonagall sedang mencarimu, lho. Ia berkeliling kastil dengan sepatu bot tuanya itu. Haha! Pasti kulitnya lecet-lecet sekarang-"

"Blaise, kau jelas ingat apa yang baru kau katakan."

"Sumpah, Drac. Mungkin aku sedang asal ceplos saja."

"Zabini Blaise!"

"Oke, oke!" pemuda berkulit gelap itu melangkah mundur seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya berusaha menghiburmu saja, kok! Kau kelihatan kalut begitu hanya karena si Nona Sok Pintar itu kabur dari sekolah!"

"Aku kalut?" Draco menatap Blaise dengan tatapan aneh. "Heran. Apa kau habis minum ramuan aneh?"

"Tidak. Dan karenanya aku juga bingung saat melihatmu berdiri sendirian di depan koridor seperti ini, merenung pula." Blaise merengut. "Aku memanggilmu beberapa kali, tetapi kau tak juga menoleh. Aku sudah sempat berpikir mungkin kau telah berbenturan dahi dengan Longbottom sehingga otak kalian tertukar atau apa… tetapi ternyata kau sedang melamun."

"Aku tidak-"

"Aku melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepalaku, Malfoy."

Draco tak menjawab.

Blaise menghela napas panjang. "Drac, harusnya kau menolak saat McGonagall menawarimu untuk menjadi Game- Game- entah apa itu namanya. Lihat, kini kau jadi sensitif kalau aku menyebut nama Granger."

"Itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Kepindahan kita untuk melayani Pangeran Kegelapan sudah bisa dihitung hari. Lima, kalau aku tak salah. Dan ia butuh tenaga besar dan konsentrasi tinggi untuk menjalankan aksinya. Bukannya remaja yang digandrungi kegalauan semacam kau."

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Draco menyela tajam.

"Ya, ya. Dan submisi pertama akan dihabiskan dengan ceramah panjang oleh Tuan Lucius Malfoy pada putra semata wayangnya. Heran, bahkan ayahku –aku tak tahu ayah yang mana, toh ibuku punya banyak suami- tak pernah menepuk kepalaku sekalipun."

"Kau memang anak terbuang." Draco menyindirnya. "Lalu, bagaimana si Carrow?"

"Flora?" Blaise melebar matanya, tetapi sedetik kemudian ia tertawa. "Tentu saja putus! Apa menurutmu yang membuatku mau berhubungan dengan Hufflepuff seperti dia dalam kurun waktu lebih dari dua puluh empat jam?"

Draco ikut tertawa. "Kau memang buaya."

"Seperti kau tak begitu saja!" Blaise nyengir. "Oh, ayolah! Aku bahkan sudah lupa berapa jumlah mantan-mantanmu yang berkeliaran di Hogwarts. Hanya karena yang ini, kau jadi lebih sensi-"

"Kalau kau sedang berusaha mengungkit-ungkit Hermione, maka kau gagal besar. Aku tak pacaran dengannya."

"Tapi kau tertarik."

"Ya, kuakui."

"Kalau aku, Drakie, aku akan merasa amat menyesal, sebagai pria, bila tak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada wanita yang kucintai."

Kalimat tersebut meluncur keluar dengan mulusnya dari bibir seorang sok-romantis Blaise, sehingga Draco menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik bercampur geli.

"Blaise, ternyata tak hanya aku yang habis bertabrakan dahi dengan Longbottom, ya?"

**.:xxx:.**

"Dua gelas _butterbeer_."

Cedric memesan singkat pada pemilik Hog's Head –Abeforth si Tua. Dan julukan itu sama sekali bukan kebohongan. Tak ada yang tahu berapa umur Abeforth sekarang. Yang orang-orang tahu, ia sudah terlampau tua untuk menjalankan tempat minum kecil yang terletak di jantung Desa Hogsmeade ini.

Orang tua itu tetap menunjukkan wajah cemberut pada pelanggannya. Ia membungkuk sedikit untuk mengambil botol-botol _butterbeer_ lama di bawah konter took sehingga kepalanya tak tampak. Cedric meninggalkan sekeping galleon di atas meja sambil berjalan kembali menuju meja tempat Hermione duduk sendirian.

Gadis itu jelas tampak tak nyaman. Seorang penyihir tua sedang membaca _Daily Prophet_ dengan posisi koran terbalik. Beberapa orang berjubah hitam berbisik-bisik di sudut sana, sesekali meliriknya. Seorang lagi tampaknya terlampau mabuk sehingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah tertawa –dan muntah, tetapi Hermione tak berani melihatnya.

Cedric berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk berseberangan dengannya. "Kalau kau perhatikan," ia berbisik, "Tepat di belakang si Abeforth itu ada perapian dan sekuali bubuk Floo. Tapi ia cukup pelit untuk meminjamkan pada kita perapiannya. Karenanya, bagaimana menurutmu cara mensiasati-"

Orang di sana muntah lagi, dan darah sontak turun dari wajah Hermione begitu gadis itu secara tak sengaja melihat cairan keluar dari mulut orang tersebut, langsung menerpa tanah.

"Hermione? Kau tak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat-"

Cedric tak menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Abeforth keburu memaki seseorang dengan suaranya yang serak. Cedric berbalik untuk melihat situasi, dan ia buru-buru mengembalikan posisi kepalanya lagi seperti semula.

Yang ia lihat sekarang adalah Hermione yang menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Carilah toilet… jangan sampai kau diteriaki juga oleh si tua itu."

Hermione mengangguk dan melesat ke belakang konter. Abeforth melihatnya, namun ia hanya menggerutu kecil dan melanjutkan mengepel cairan asam di lantai tokonya yang telah semula berdebu.

Saat itulah, lampu di kepala Cedric menyala.

Ia segera bangkit dan berlari menyusul Hermione. Kalau tebakannya benar, Abeforth takkan merongrongnya karena melewati konter Hog's Head.

Dan benar, Abeforth sama sekali tak melihatnya. Ia terlalu sebiuk menggerundel seraya mengusir orang tadi dari tokonya. Untungnya, orang itu menolak untuk keluar dari took, sehingga waktu yang dimiliki Cedric makin banyak.

Ia melupakan dua gelas _butterbeer_ siap minum yang telah berdiri manis di atas konter meja dan berlari menuju perapian tersebut. Segenggam serbuk Floo telah berada di tangannya tanpa seorang pun memergoki. Seisi took terlalu asyik memperhatikan aksi Abeforth dan pelanggan keras kepalanya tersebut.

Suara derak api disertai kobaran hijau muncul di perapian. Deraknya tertutupi suara tawa menggelegar para pelanggan melihat adu mulut antara Abeforth dan pelanggannya.

"… Ced?"

Hermione muncul dari sudut toko yang menyambung ke toilet. Jubah hitam itu terpegang erat pada tangan kiri Hermione, sementara mata cokelat madunya menatap heran bergantian pada Cedric dan perapian.

"Diagon Alley."

Bisikan Cedric tersebut membuat Hermione mengerti. Ia mendekati pemuda itu dan menyambar segenggam serbuk Floo juga, sesekali menengok ke arah bar untuk melihat kondisi.

"Masih ramai." Hermione balas berbisik. "Cepatlah."

Cedric melangkah masuk ke dalam perapian itu, sedikit merunduk. Seketika api melahap tubuhnya hingga tak tersisa.

"KAU! PERGI DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI KEMARI!"

"Pak Tua! Kau sebaiknya jangan menyentuh gelas-gelas lagi kalau tak mau kulit keriputmu yang licin membuat gelasnya tergelincir. Nanti tokomu bisa bangkrut."

"Hahaha! Lelucon yang bagus sekali!"

"Teruskan! Teruskan!"

"Hajar dia, Abeforth!"

Tawa makin menggema ketika Hermione melangkahkan kaki dengan sedikit ragu-ragu ke dalam perapian. Ia menebarkan bubuk floo di sekitarnya dan berbisik seraya menutup mata.

"Diagon Alley."

Wuush!

Suara-suara itu makin lama kedengarannya makin jauh sementara rasa pusing tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Namun sensasi itu tak bertahan lama, hanya sekitar beberapa detik saja.

"Hermione?"

Saat itu juga, Hermione bisa merasakan kakinya lagi. Pusing itu telah pergi, dan suara-suara kini berganti dengan riuh orang-orang berlalu lalang, bukan pertikaian di Hog's Head.

"Kau selamat, kok. Buka matamu."

Saat Hermione membuka matanya, yang tampak adalah pemandangan khas yang ia kenal. Bukan Hog's Head.

"Selamat datang di The Leaky Cauldron."

Oh, dan sosok tampan Cedric Diggory yang tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangan padanya juga.

"Wah, Diggory yang kecil itu sudah jadi sebesar ini!"

Sosok seorang _maid_ gempal muncul dari balik Cedric. Hermione segera memanjat keluar dari perapian. "Kau tampan sekali~ Pasti pintar juga. Oh, Miss ini pacarmu?"

Gelagapan Hermione berusaha menjawab. "Bukan! Aku hanya tema-".

"Ya, dia pacarku. Perkenalkan, Miss Hermy Georgia."

**.:xxx:.**

Ternyata Blaise tak bergurau. McGonagall benar mencarinya, sehingga kali ini ia berakhir duduk di kantor si guru Transfigurasi dengan gelisah. Ia percaya ia tak melakukan sesuatupun yang salah, sehingga perlu dipanggil khusus ke kantor guru seperti ini.

Paling tidak, McGonagall langsung bergegas keluar setelah ia memastikan Draco duduk tenang di kursi kantornya.

Dan baru-baru ini kmebali seraya membawa seorang siswi Ravenclaw yang lebih tua darinya.

"Ini Miss Chang, kuasumsi kalian sudah saling kenal?" McGonagall memulai ketika ia melihat kedua anak didiknya saling berpandangan berbeda raut. Yang satu heran, yang satu sumringah.

Draco menjawab. "Tidak, aku-"

"Kami sudah seperti sahabat." Cho tersenyum memikat. Kulit wajahnya tertekuk ke atas hingga tampaklah tulang pipinya yang menonjol. Mata hitamnya bersinar ramah ketika ia melayangkan pandang pada Draco yang hanya sanggup membentuk huruf o dengan mulutnya. "Anda tak perlu repot-repot memperkenalkan kami, Profesor McGonagall."

Profesor McGonagall hanya mengangguk singkat. tanpa memandang mereka. Ia berjalan menuju mejanya yang dipenuhi buku-buku dan gulungan-gulungan perkamen tua. Ia duduk di atas kursi kebesarannya dan menyandarkan dahi pada kedua tangan yang jemarinya berkaitan, tampak lelah luar biasa.

"Profesor," panggil Draco gelisah, "tujuan anda memanggil kami?"

"Ah, ya… ya…" Profesor McGonagall mendesah. Raut wajahnya tak terlihat karena terhalang tangan berhias kulit keriputnya. "Aku tahu hal ini berat, tapi berita yang baru-baru ini memang cukup… menggemparkan. Tidak juga tak terprediksi. Padahal pertandingan Quidditch berikutnya akan berlangsung dua hari lagi…"

"Langsung saja, profesor," sela Draco.

"Baiklah. Jadi, begini." McGonagall mengangkat kepala. "Mulai hari ini, kuputuskan agar Cho Chang menggantikan posisi Hermione Granger sebagai… gamekeepers."

Cho Chang segera berbalik menghadap Draco seraya menyorotnya dengan sinar mata ramah dan ketertarikan luar biasa. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia menyambar tangannya dan menjabatnya lembut.

"Senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu, Malfoy. Pangil aku Cho."

.

.

[Tbc]

**A/N: **Empat bulan, coba? Hanya demi chapter seuprit ini...

Belum bisa bales review~ Tapi syaa hargai semuanya, kok! Saya baca semua, dan saya jadi pingin peluk para reader satu-satu! Makasih sudah setia menunggui fic (ancur) ini, apalagi buat yang mereview! Maaf saya gak bisa nepatin janji lagi... kali ini bukan WB, tapi kesibukan sekolah yang ruarr biasaa...

Oke. Saya gak bakal curcol lagi. :/

Kenapa saya seret Voldy ke fanfic ini? Karena... di otak saya, terlintas alur begitu :) Ending fic ini dengan pairing apa, saya usahakan tetap sesamar mungkin. Berhasil, nggak, kira-kira?

Oke. Saya gak tau mau bacot apa lagi. Chapter berikutnya, nggak saya lampirin _preview_-nya... tapi **Chapter 12**: **Begin Again** mungkin sedikit lama. Tapi tak sampai bulan Juli, kok :)

Akhir kata, makasih sudah bersedia membaca! Review juga akan dihargai!


End file.
